


Heaven Beside You

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Band Fic, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: A vida de nove jovens, entrelaçadas desde o começo de quatro anos de ensino médio, passa por seis meses de pura reviravolta e turbulência: um festival de verão famoso na pacata cidade e a oportunidade imperdível de se apresentar com uma banda coloca em cheque o futuro dos alunos e traz de volta mágoas do passado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun





	1. Chanyeol ganha uma passagem só de ida para o paraíso

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6t9KZd97RyNMEIVWAM413h?si=gW537zHQTkessGttMKi1YA)
> 
> Fanfic originalmente publicada no meu perfil do Spirit.

Quando, em seus dezenove anos, refletia sobre a vida, Park Chanyeol chegava à conclusão de que poucas coisas lhe assustavam.

Estava no último ano do colegial, o quarto do que pareciam ter sido três séculos de uma intensa tortura e confusões que pareciam ter saído de filmes. As pessoas daquela cidadezinha ruim e pequena tinham um talento inacreditável para causar encrenca. No ano anterior, seu terceiro, conseguiu levar uma suspensão de uma semana por ter se irritado — justamente — por causa de um trote de alunos do quarto ano. Por isso estava profundamente irritado e de saco cheio de qualquer pessoa que não fosse parte de seu círculo de amigos e quase nada podia lhe assustar.

Quase nada.

Kim Jongdae era uma das pessoas mais assustadoras que existiam na escola. Presidente do grêmio estudantil, estava na mesma sala que o Park e já tinha um pé na faculdade por ser extremamente inteligente, o que já lhe tornava inacessível para a maioria das pessoas. Suas interações nunca terminavam bem e por isso fugia dele como o diabo fugia da cruz. Era bom aluno, mas sabia que tinha sua cota de brigas e surtos de rebeldia, então… É, era melhor evitar. Quando o rapaz resolvia distribuir detenções e discutir com as pessoas, não havia ninguém que tivesse coragem de contestar suas decisões, exceto Kim Junmyeon. Porém, essa é outra história mil vezes mais difícil de entender.

As aulas daquele ano começaram em uma terça-feira na segunda semana de Fevereiro, o que significava que ainda estava frio o suficiente para que quase todo mundo corresse o risco de se atrasar. Era óbvio que, quando existiam riscos, Chanyeol seria uma das pessoas a concretizar a desgraça.

No dia anterior, tinha se trancado na garagem da casa de Jongin junto com Baekhyun para compor e fazer muito barulho. Os três fariam dois anos juntos como banda — Jongin tinha sido o elemento que tornou possível a união da banda, mas só tinha entrado no colégio quando os outros dois já estavam indo para o segundo ano — e queriam aproveitar o fato de que agora todos eram maiores de idade para tocar no pub mais famoso e bem frequentado da cidade, o St. John’s. Quando se trancavam na garagem da casa do Kim, nada mais podia atingir eles: os garotos do Nebula estavam sozinhos em seus mundinhos, tocando as músicas dos anos 80 que mais gostavam e bebendo quantidades de energético que qualquer médico reprovaria imediatamente.

Entre os três, Baekhyun era o mais comportado. Como vocalista e guitarrista, ele era a estrelinha no palco: sempre que tocavam nos barzinho underground da mãe de uma colega de classe, as pessoas quase se ajoelhavam e idolatravam o baixinho de cabelos pretos e expressões pecaminosas demais para um cara de cidade pequena sem muita perspectiva de sucesso. Ele era uma pérola, uma raridade, e era amigo de Chanyeol desde a maternidade. Cresceram juntos ouvindo broncas de ambas as mães, sofreram juntos quando o pai do Park morreu e começaram a aprender a tocar instrumentos juntos. A adição de Jongin pareceu complementar algo que faltava entre os dois, mas que jamais souberam apontar o que era; dentre eles, o Kim era o baixista mais doce e prestativo do mundo todinho, mas tinha o mesmo pé na rebeldia que Chanyeol tinha. Ele não sabia a hora de parar e reconhecer uma luta perdida, e talvez isso fosse culpa de seu gênio inflamado.

E Chanyeol… era ele. Baterista, compositor e autor das maiores dores de cabeça dos professores e monitores do colégio. Ele definitivamente tinha o talento e a inteligência, mas não conseguia ser comportadinho como o Byun. Não conseguia se impedir de ir contra o que os outros pediam.

Quando, na terça-feira, acordou com os outros dois jogados na cama gigante do quarto de Jongin, nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar-se para ir à escola. Ficou no celular mexendo no twitter da banda — que crescia gradativamente em popularidade — enquanto os amigos iam para lá e para cá, tomando banho, se vestindo e engolindo o que eles chamavam de café da manhã.

Baekhyun eventualmente parou, já vestido com uma camiseta azul clarinho e o jeans preto de estimação, o cabelo preto arrumado em um penteado perfeito que deixava ele muito bonitinho.

— Eu vou te dar, tipo, uns cinco segundos para você levantar essa bunda gorda da cama e se arrumar para ir à aula.

Deixou o celular de lado, sorrindo preguiçoso. No dia anterior havia discutido com o melhor amigo porque tinha surgido na casa de Jongin com o cabelo pintado de vermelho — e a escola não aprovava isso —, mas se ele estava se preocupando com o horário era sinal de que não estava mais irritado. Gostava daquele jeito do Byun de se preocupar com o que acontecia consigo, mesmo que fosse um imbecil incorrigível. Estava em suas veias. E, que nunca falasse isso perto do melhor amigo, mas estava extremamente gostoso com o cabelo colorido e se manteria daquele jeito.

— Eu acho que vou demorar um pouquinho. Preciso do meu ritual matinal para começar o penúltimo semestre com muita glória. — Recebeu um olhar irritado do outro.

— Você deveria facilitar as coisas e admitir logo que gosta dele. Chama logo ele para sair.

— Oh, estamos falando do proibido? — Jongin indagou, entrando no quarto logo em seguida. Ele estava usando a jaqueta de couro vermelha que tinha ganhado dos pais no aniversário por cima de uma regata preta, como se estivesse indo para qualquer lugar que não fosse a escola. Os olhos de Baekhyun quase saltaram para fora, não acreditando no que estava vendo.

— Jongin, pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, não imita o Chanyeol e coloca um casaco normal.

— Bae… Esse ano tem que ser especial. — Piscou para ele, ajeitando os fios castanhos em um topete impecável. — Ainda mais porque estamos em pé de guerra.

— Ah, sim, o pé de guerra. Que só existe na sua cabeça, idiota. A banda do Sehun não tem nada a ver com o que você teve com o Kyungsoo. Ou o que você pensou que teve. — Jogou, ácido. Sempre que queria ganhar uma discussão com Jongin, tocava naquele assunto.

Chanyeol observou os dois, se divertindo enquanto ajeitava o cabelo. O mais novo entre eles se virou para o Park, completamente abismado com o que havia escutado.

— Yeol! Faz alguma coisa!

Deu de ombros, recolhendo a mochila do chão e colocando sua playlist preferida para tocar.

— Você meio que pediu por isso. Não existe guerra entre a Nebula e o Rectenna. Nós somos deuses nessa cidade, bêbê. Sem concorrência. E não vou nem comentar que esse nome é uma porcaria, o que diabos isso significa?

— É uma antena que converte energia eletromagnética em uma-

— Baekhyun, não precisa. Foi retórico. — Jongin reclamou, sabendo que se permitissem que ele continuasse teriam que ouvir sobre física por pelo menos meia hora. — E não é só porque nós temos o Baek que o Nebula é invencível, a voz do Kyungsoo é linda e funciona muito bem com o que eles estão planejando.

Os dois encararam ele, perplexos.

— Cara, não superou ele ainda?

— Não é isso, Chanyeol! Só estou falando que precisamos tomar cuidado. Eu não sei o que o Sehun quer fazendo uma banda logo agora, nas férias, mas eu não estou prevendo coisas boas. — Disse, ligeiramente magoado. — O Sehun é malvado. Ele é o próprio demônio, com aquele maldito cabelo perfeitinho e as roupas chiques e…

— E a boca bonita, os olhos profundos e expressivos… Sehun, por favor, me beije! — Baekhyun dramatizou, rindo e saindo do alcance do chute que quase levou de Jongin. — Você só sabe reclamar desse cara. Deixa ele vir pra cima, nós somos bons o suficiente para nos garantirmos.

— Eles podem até ter o Kyungsoo e o Minseok, mas nós temos o Baekhyun, que é praticamente um lobo na pele de um cordeiro. — Chanyeol concordou, pegando a toalha de banho e saindo do quarto. Antes que sumisse pelo corredor na direção, apareceu novamente na porta. — Que roupa vocês acham que eu deveria usar para irritar o proibido hoje?

Os outros dois amigos gemeram, sabendo que voltariam ao velho assunto: Kim Jongdae, o proibido.

♪

Quando colocou os pés no corredor principal do colégio, aumentou o volume da música que tocava em seus fones de ouvido: normalmente, não escutava Michael Jackson, mas algo em Beat It lhe fazia sentir-se invencível, inatingível.

Seus olhos pousaram na figura pequenina do presidente do grêmio, que aguardava-lhe no meio do corredor com um caderninho em mãos, os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Enquanto olhava e vencia pouco a pouco o largo espaço entre eles, foi sentindo as pernas ficando cada vez mais moles, e não era por causa do olhar autoritário. Ele estava alguns centímetros mais alto, estava com roupas mais casuais — ele sempre havia sido o típico nerd, sempre vestido com a camisa social do uniforme e com sapatos lustrosos — e o cabelo estava um pouquinho bagunçado, intencionalmente.

Céus. Se encarasse ele por algum tempo poderia entrar em combustão.

— Bom, vamos ver qual motivo eu vou anotar primeiro na lista de justificativa do encaminhamento para detenção. — Começou, presunçoso, abrindo o caderno. Chanyeol sabia que ele tinha dois cadernos de anotações: um para o resto da escola e um exclusivo para si, e isso lhe deixava muito feliz. — Cabelo colorido, roupa fora do código de vestimenta… Posso anotar atraso e música muito alta, se quiser. Qual vai ser a ordem?

— Fala pra mim, doce, você andou malhando? Eu sabia que o Junmyeon ia te convencer alguma hora. ‘Tá bonito.

Seu sorriso vacilou por um breve segundo assim que sua pré-bronca foi ignorada.

Park Chanyeol era um assunto delicado. Não sabia como lidar com aquela personalidade rebelde e a tendência a desrespeitar todas as regras que tentava impor a ele; apesar de ser a principal causa de suas dores de cabeça durante o ano, ele era — para sua infelicidade — uma pessoa muito educada e sensível. Sabia porque observava ele com os outros alunos; sempre líder, sempre o jogador de basquete e baterista que arrasa corações, a maior atração de todas as festas.

Só que, quando se tratava de Jongdae, as coisas mudavam de tom. Ele parecia um pavão tentando se exibir para o mais velho e, mesmo que sempre estivessem discutindo, se preocupava com ele em segredo. Estava sempre tentando deixar claro que não era um inimigo e o defendia quando necessário. Quando ainda estavam no primeiro ano, Chanyeol herdara de seu irmão toda a popularidade que tinha e a usou muito bem para impor respeito. Depois de um dos jogos de basquete — que, no primeiro ano, são de participação obrigatória — alguns garotos estavam pegando no pé do Kim porque ele não sabia jogar muito bem.

O capitão do time fez questão de subir no pódio dos narradores e expor o que estava acontecendo para que toda a escola soubesse, e fora bem enfático ao dizer que quem ousasse mexer com Jongdae era um homem morto. Isso havia sido um pouco demais para o pobre coração dele, que, diante daquela atitude tão inesperada só conseguiu ter uma reação: agora ele só batia mais forte por aquele rostinho. Por aquela voz bonita, pelas mãos talentosas e pelo intelecto muito bem escondido.

De frente para sua paixãozinha duradoura no meio do corredor, Jongdae só queria sair correndo. Mas, como era o presidente do grêmio e o monitor-chefe do quarto ano, tinha que se manter impassível. Forçou todos os átomos de seu corpo a não olharem para nada além dos olhos dele, mas demorou mais do que esperava; era tarde demais e já estava medindo-lhe com os olhos, dando uma boa encarada em suas roupas. Ele estava com uma blusa preta quase transparente por baixo de uma jaqueta branca e a calça preta rasgada nos joelhos era tão apertada que se perguntou como diabos o sangue dele continuava circulando normalmente. O cabelo estava obviamente bonito, arrumado em um tope discreto. E, depois que havia tirado os óculos escuros, podia ver um detalhe em seus olhos que lhe fez engolir em seco.

O maldito estava usando lápis de olho.

Piscou algumas vezes, muito ciente do sorriso pretensioso de Chanyeol. Sentiu-se acuado como uma presa pega pelos olhos de um caçador, sem palavras.

Chanyeol, apesar de manter a pose, só queria se esconder em algum canto. O medo que sentia era muito diferente: não ficava assustado quando recebia alguma detenção. Muito pelo contrário, quase não se importava com elas e sempre deixava um espaço livre em suas tardes para aproveitá-las sem preocupações.

Sentia medo porque estava apaixonado pelo presidente do grêmio desde o dia em que viu ele pela primeira vez. E a paixão, o gostar, o amor… Era algo muito peculiar para ele. Nunca sentiu-se digno de verdade, sempre se contentava em ficar só observando ele. Jongdae era bom demais para Chanyeol e nunca se apaixonaria por um cara tão bagunçado e irresponsável. Ao menos era isso que pensava.

— Por que você faz isso comigo todo santo dia? — Retrucou, subitamente nervoso. O sangue estava fervendo em suas veias, estava farto de ser obrigado a ficar duas horas na companhia de alguém que jamais teria da forma que desejava. Chanyeol lhe deixava frustrado em todos os níveis possíveis. — Pior, por que faz isso com você mesmo? O seu histórico deve estar péssimo.

Recuou, pego de surpresa pela resposta dele. Parecia estar decepcionado e irritado de verdade.

— E-eu… As detenções não vão para o histórico, só as advertências. — Murmurou, sentindo a urgência de fechar a jaqueta para esconder a blusa que estava usando.

— Que seja. Só pare, por favor. Eu sempre fico aqui e perco horas em que poderia estar fazendo outras coisas… Se você é desocupado, se ocupe de outra forma. Sei lá, se inscreve em algum clube do colégio, mas me deixa viver um pouco. — Continuou, um pouco mais ríspido do que desejava. Gostava muito de Chanyeol, mas aquelas detenções tinham que parar de acontecer. Era o último ano de Jongdae e ele só queria… viver um pouco. Esquecer de sua paixão não correspondida, quem sabe conhecer alguém diferente e que não brincasse com seus sentimentos. Arrancou a página da notificação e entregou para ele, enfiando a caneta no bolso da calça. — Tenha um bom ano, Park Chanyeol.

Foi deixado no meio do corredor como um filhotinho abandonado, totalmente desnorteado. Junmyeon surgiu logo atrás do capitão, dando tapinhas de consolo em suas costas, e não conseguiu nem olhar para o amigo porque os olhos ardiam como o inferno.

— Você precisa aceitar que esse método não funciona mais, Yeol. — Sussurrou Junmyeon, paciente.

Kim Junmyeon era um terceiranista, irmão de Jongdae. Como jogava junto com Chanyeol no time de basquete, era uma das poucas pessoas fora da Nebula com quem conseguia se abrir e ser ele mesmo. Apesar de terem uma amizade legal, ele sempre se recusava a contar alguns segredos que compartilhava com o irmão e isso deixava o Park estressado ao extremo.

— E o que funciona com ele? Eu juro que desisto, eu não vou conseguir nunca… — Resmungou, piscando diversas vezes para evitar que as lágrimas viessem ali no colégio. Poderia chorar mais tarde, em casa, ou até mesmo na detenção se fosse deixado sozinho na sala de aula.

Foi puxado para fora do prédio e na direção da quadra, onde Junmyeon costumava matar algumas aulas que considerava… chatas; àquela hora, deveria estar na aula de álgebra. Eles entraram no banheiro debaixo das arquibancadas, que só tinha duas cabines e estava desativado desde o ano anterior — outra história complicada — e Chanyeol ficou encostado na pia de mármore, fitando o chão. Sabia o motivo pelo qual estavam ali: sempre que estava triste e Junmyeon queria fumar um cigarro, aquele era o lugar certo.

Se Jongdae descobrisse que o irmão mais novo andava fumando, ele seria um homem morto. Eles não compartilhavam o mesmo sangue; a mãe de Jongdae se casou com o pai de Junmyeon depois de se conhecerem na reunião de início de ano do colégio, quando Jongdae estava prestes a entrar no colegial e o pai deles ainda era professor de matemática ali.

Mesmo assim, ele acendeu o cigarro e deu um trago prolongado, suspirando logo em seguida. Não era exatamente um viciado porque só fumava um ou dois a cada semana, mas Chanyeol percebia. Ele percebia o quanto ele estava começando a gostar de verdade daquele troço.

— Pode chorar, se quiser. Eu não me importo. — Comentou, deixando o cigarro queimar um pouquinho entre seus dedos. Observou as cinzas caírem lentamente no chão de azulejos vermelhos, se perdendo entre as inúmeras pichações e adesivo que tomavam conta do lugar.

Junmyeon era uma presença forte. Mesmo que fosse bem mais baixo que os outros garotos do time, ele sempre se destacava por causa dos ombros largos e voz imponente, constantemente gritando ordens para apoiar Chanyeol quando estavam na quadra. E ali, vestido com uma camiseta do Soundgarden já bem batida, ele poderia ser facilmente confundido com um carinha qualquer. Com um estudante normal, que só ficava na dele. Era difícil acreditar que no ano anterior quase tinha sido expulso por brigar com um aluno que estava mexendo com seu irmão.

Encolheu os ombros, fitando os próprios pés. Ver seu all star de couro foi uma péssima coisa; lembrou-se imediatamente de Jongdae, que estava usando um all star vermelho que combinava com o casaco de moletom. Ofegou, sentindo a visão se turvar mais uma vez com as lágrimas. Elas pesavam o peso de quatro anos sufocado por aquele amor.

— Não sei se vou aguentar a detenção de hoje. — Comentou com a voz magoada.

— Chanyeol, se você faltar você vai levar advertência e sabe muito bem disso. É melhor ir. — Avisou, tragando pela última vez antes de apagar a bituca na parede, jogando-a no lixo. Não gostava nem um pouco daquela briga infindável dos dois: acontecia há mais tempo do que podia se lembrar e não sabia quando exatamente tinha sido enfiado naquele circo. Só sabia que, assim como os dois, não aguentava mais.

De um lado, era o irmão cabisbaixo em casa, sem vontade de sair ou ir para as festas por causa da situação. Do outro, era Chanyeol, que cada vez menos frequentava as aulas. Sabia que o maior não seguiria uma carreira normal e pretendia seguir com a banda, mas não gostava de perceber que ele estava se perdendo sozinho, colocando em risco o diploma do ensino médio.

— Ele vai estar lá e eu não gosto de ver quando ele está chateado comigo. Isso está acontecendo quase todo dia, achei que hoje…

Abraçou o capitão, afagando os cabelos e as costas daquele bebê gigante.

— Eu sei, Yeol, eu sei… Mas você tem que me escutar e terminar logo com isso. Precisa falar com ele e tirar tudo a limpo, porque senão vocês vão acabar brigando de verdade. Ele não estava brincando hoje, acho que deu pra perceber.

Soluçou, se aconchegando contra o abraço confortável. Às vezes precisava muito daquilo e não sabia como pedir.

— É que ele é tão perfeitinho e cheio de regras! Como que eu poderia dar certo com um homem daqueles? Eu sou uma bagunça total.

— Ei, para com isso. O meu irmão não é o tipo de pessoa que fica julgando isso, ele… — Queria contar logo que os dois estavam se gostando há anos e gritar para que eles parassem de agir como dois patetas ambulantes. — Te considera muito. Ele jamais te olharia com esses olhos, eu te prometo isso. Você só precisa mostrar que não é assim, que não implica com ele porque não gosta dele.

— Você acha que eu deveria levar alguma coisa para ele? Para pedir desculpas?

Riu baixinho, ajudando o amigo a enxugar aquelas lágrimas.

— Do jeito que o Jongdae é, eu aposto que se você chegasse sozinho e sem algo para falar com ele daria tudo certo. Mas se você realmente quer agradar ele, ele gosta muito de colecionar cactos. Ele tem vários lá em casa… E também gosta bastante de chocolate.

Os olhos de Chanyeol brilharam momentaneamente, todo apaixonado. Era engraçado porque ele tinha toda aquela pose de garoto popular e inalcançável e na verdade era só uma manteiga derretidinha por dentro.

— Daqueles com licor dentro? Ao leite? Amargo?

— Com pedaços de avelã. Coisa fina, sabe? — Ajeitou o cabelo do maior com a ponta dos dedos até que ele ficasse apresentável mais uma vez. Em alguns minutos a primeira aula acabaria e eles teriam que sair dali. — Mas não se atenha tanto aos detalhes. Ele gosta de ver a pessoa tentar.

— Obrigado, Jun! Eu vou matar o resto das aulas e vou achar um cacto bem bonito para dar para ele. — Deixou um beijo estalado na testa do mais novo, tomado por uma felicidade súbita que até era de se estranhar.

Observou o maior desaparecer quadra afora, ficando ali por um tempo. Se os melhores amigos de Chanyeol descobrissem que ele estava matando as aulas para comprar um cacto, não sobraria nem um pedacinho de Junmyeon para contar a história.

♪

Comprar cactos e chocolates era mais difícil do que pensava. Tinha conseguido achar o chocolate ideal em um empório de alimentos importados que ficava perto da escola — já que a mesma se encontrava em uma parte mais nobre da cidade —, e só sabia de um lugar onde arranjaria plantas: no aquário da cidade.

Quando chegou lá, ficou totalmente perdido. O lugar era grande e era difícil não se demorar olhando os peixes e lendo os informes sobre todas as espécies, mas se forçou a andar até o fim dos setores, até a lojinha de souvenires.

Uma das paredes era tomada por muitos terrários de variados tamanhos e cactos em vasos lindos. Como não era tão próximo de Jongdae e não sabia muito bem do que ele gostava ou desgostava, ficou por algum tempo buscando qual seria o mais bonitinho e agradável; se não fosse tão ruim cuidando de coisas, não teria hesitado em comprar um para ele deixar na escrivaninha que tinha no quarto.

Acabou pegando um cacto com florzinhas vermelhas que estava em um vasinho com a pintura de uma raposa; tinha visto ele com uma camisa cheia de raposinhas e imaginou que seria o mais próximo que chegaria de agradar ele. Também comprou um caderninho novo que tinha uma ilustração muito bonita de duas carpas, acabando de gastar o que havia sobrado do cachê que dividiu com os melhores amigos depois que tocaram em um bar no mês anterior.

Enquanto esperava o ônibus no ponto, pegou o celular. Tinha demorado e agora lhe restava pouco tempo até que as aulas acabassem; estava recebendo uma ligação de Baekhyun.

Respirou fundo antes de atender. Sabia que levaria uma bronca.

— Park Chanyeol! O que você pensa que está fazendo?! — Gritou o amigo do outro lado da linha. Sua sorte era que já tinha afastado o celular do ouvido.

— Eu… Ganhei uma detenção.

— É CLARO que você ganhou, disso eu não tinha dúvidas. A minha pergunta é: onde você está? Por favor, não vacila, é o último ano. — Baekhyun foi aos poucos abaixando o tom de voz, até se parecer muito com uma mãe preocupada. — Você está nos deixando preocupados, Chan. Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

— O Jongdae brigou comigo de verdade.

Houve um período curto de silêncio.

— Ah, Chanyeol… Que… Droga. Eu deveria ter adivinhado, ele apareceu para a aula todo magoado e não queria falar com ninguém. Aonde você está? — Ele falou apressado, ainda mais preocupado do que antes. Sabia o quanto aquele garoto era importante para o melhor amigo.

— Vim no aquário resolver uma coisa e estou voltando para a detenção. Eu vou parar de ser uma preocupação, eu juro. Me desculpa.

— Eu me preocupo porque você é importante, cara.

Só Baekhyun e Jongin sabiam o quanto Chanyeol estava diferente desde a morte do pai, sempre distante, e por isso nem queriam cortar o barato de toda aquela história com Jongdae; além da banda, era a única coisa ou pessoa que fazia o mais alto feliz.

— Tudo bem. Obrigado, Baek. Eu encontro vocês na saída, pode ser? — Fungou, subindo no ônibus com cuidado para não machucar o cacto que trazia em uma sacolinha junto com o chocolate.

Tentaria aproveitar a curta viagem de ônibus para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Aquele seria o primeiro dia de algo muito bom. Ou de algo muito ruim.

♪

Queria se acostumar a ficar normal perto de Jongdae. A conseguir agir que nem gente e falar coisas inteligentes e compreensíveis, que fizessem com que se tornasse magicamente uma pessoa interessante. Porém, tudo o que Chanyeol sabia fazer era soltar cantadas horríveis aleatoriamente e ser um pé no saco com todo mundo.

Ficou parado na porta da sala 5, sem saber o que fazer. Obviamente e como já esperava, era o único aluno que teria que ficar para a detenção logo no primeiro dia de aula. O monitor estava debruçado sobre a mesa do professor, mexendo no celular despreocupadamente. Talvez tivesse esperanças de que Chanyeol não comparecesse. Pigarreou, chamando a atenção dele antes que desistisse e realmente fosse embora chorar as pitangas na casa de Baekhyun.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, surpreso. Não parecia estar feliz como de costume, e podia parecer loucura mas… ele estava lhe encarando com preocupação.

— Chanyeol.

— Jongdae. — Murmurou, sem qualquer ânimo, fechando a porta da sala atrás de si. O menor colocou o celular de lado, levantando-se para então encostar na beiradinha da mesa.

— Eu não achei que você viesse, sumiu durante o horário das aulas sem dar sinal. Os meninos estavam te procurando. — Comentou com a expressão impassível, um pouquinho rígido. — Os professores deixaram listas de exercícios, acho melhor começar a fazer.

— Posso conversar com você antes disso? Antes que eu perca a coragem?

Arregalou os olhos, pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Não fazia ideia de como seria a tal conversa e isso era um pouco assustador porque odiava não estar no controle.

Principalmente porque Park Chanyeol era cheio de surpresas.

— Eu… Pode.

O maior ergueu a sacola que trazia consigo — depois de ter colocado a mochila azul em cima de uma das mesas da sala —, as mãos trêmulas.

— Quero te pedir desculpas por tudo. Por todas as vezes em que você teve que abrir mão de compromissos por causa da minha falta de responsabilidade e bom senso, por todas as vezes em que te fiz ficar… irritado, com dor de cabeça. A lista é infinita. — Falou com a voz embargada, diminuta. Era até estranho ver aquele rapaz gigantesco agindo daquela forma tão insegura. — Eu nunca parei para pensar no que eu estava te causando, só conseguia pensar em… Bom, não importa. Eu comprei isso para você e sei que não é nada do lado desses três anos, mas…

Aceitou a sacolinha preta com detalhes dourados, abrindo-a. Sabia que estava perdido quando encontrou um cacto e várias barrinhas de chocolate ali dentro, todos do mesmo sabor: ao leite com avelãs. Droga, o cara era bom. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sabendo exatamente qual seria o nome daquele cacto. Assim como todos os poemas que escrevia sempre tinham um destinatário implícito, nas entrelinhas.

O fato de que Chanyeol tinha se importado o suficiente para fazer aquele gesto estava lhe deixando um pouco tonto, o coração batendo mais rápido do que o normal.

— Eu amei, obrigado, Yeol. — Arriscou usar o apelido, a voz mais mansa do que o normal. — Você não precisava ter feito isso, não é só você que me deixa estressado. E… pensando no quê?

Olhou para baixo, para os próprios pés. Agora que a conversa estava rolando, não seria ele a deixar a peteca cair.

— A questão é que eu não quero ser mais um motivo para você ficar estressado. É que eu não sei lidar com tudo isso, nunca soube. Desde o primeiro ano eu não sei como lidar.

Jongdae deixou a sacola em cima da mesa atrás de si, dando alguns passos mais para perto de Chanyeol. Queria tocá-lo e aquela vontade lhe veio de um jeito que nunca tinha acontecido antes.

— Fala comigo de um jeito que eu entenda melhor, por favor… Lidar com o quê? Fala pra mim? — Pediu com o cenho franzido, sem saber o que fazer. O capitão parecia estar tão indefeso, tão machucado… Ele estava mostrando aquele lado vulnerável que o monitor-chefe ainda não conhecia muito bem. Depois de alguns segundos finalmente foi encarado.

— Eu vou falar de uma vez, ok? Eu gosto de você, muito. Desde o primeiro ano, desde o primeiro dia têm sido você, Kim Jongdae. — Disse em alto e bom tom, voltando a abaixar a cabeça logo em seguida. Jongdae não sabia o que dizer, o coração parecia ser capaz de sair pela boca se tentasse. — Vou entender se quiser me afastar, se não quiser mais que eu esteja por perto.

Tocou o rosto do maior com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo arrepios ao finalmente alcançá-lo. Desde o episódio do jogo de basquete, era muito raro que se tocassem e isso sempre lhe matava por dentro. Se pegava escrevendo poemas e mais poemas sobre a pele aparentemente macia do capitão sempre que sua mente lhe traía.

Quis apertar a bochecha dele mas se impediu ao sentir a pele úmida por causa de algumas lágrimas. Não se lembrava da última vez em que vira Chanyeol chorando.

— Ei, que história é essa de te afastar? — Riu, sentindo vontade de chorar junto com ele. — Eu jamais faria isso, você é bobo?

— Então o que vai ser de nós? Quer dizer, eu e você.

— Nós. — Murmurou e sorriu pequeno, admirando o rosto dele de pertinho. — Eu fui tão idiota, céus… Se eu soubesse que era recíproco seríamos nós há muito tempo.

Ficou boquiaberto ao ouvir aquilo. Jongdae estava… aceitando.

— Você também gosta de mim? Desse jeito?

— Credo, Chanyeol, não fala como se fosse algum crime. Você é inteligente para tanta coisa e justo nisso… Precisa de todas as palavras? Eu gosto de você. Pra caramba. Você não precisa agir desse jeito desleixado e irresponsável para ter a minha atenção, você é a única pessoa além do meu irmão que sempre vai ter ela sem precisar de muito. Eu posso te garantir isso.

Fitou ele por alguns segundos enquanto tinha suas lágrimas enxugadas; não sabia como reagir àquilo. Jongdae era sua primeira paixãozinha de verdade, algo que ia além dos casos que tivera durante o ensino médio, que sempre duravam poucos dias ou apenas uma vez. Era difícil aceitar que não precisavam ter dado tantas voltas em torno daquele assunto, que era só ter conversado sobre aquilo com ele e então estariam juntos há mais tempo.

Puxou ele pela cintura com delicadeza e deu um beijo na bochecha do menor, inebriado por aquela felicidade que prometia ficar por mais tempo do que esperava. Por dentro, seus pensamentos e sentimentos faziam uma bagunça absurda e frenética, quase que incontrolável. Sentiu ele relaxar sob seu toque, à espera do que sabiam que estava por vir.

Chanyeol beijou Jongdae pela primeira vez naquele dia. E, enquanto suas mãos faziam um carinho gentil na pele daquele que sempre ocupava seus pensamentos nas partes mais inconvenientes de seus dias há anos, só conseguia pensar que era o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Beijar o presidente do grêmio estudantil era o equivalente a ganhar uma passagem só de ida para o paraíso, com tudo incluso. 


	2. A história de como Jongin virou Jongin

Desde o começo da Nebula, havia uma incógnita que rondava o colégio e os membros da banda.

Na verdade, um membro muito específico.

Kim Jongin não era exatamente o maior dos exemplos, como Baekhyun e Jongdae eram, mas também não era tão parecido com Chanyeol como as pessoas pensavam. Ele tinha se tornado mais inconsequente depois de alguns acontecimentos que ainda lhe assombravam. E ninguém além dos envolvidos sabia o que tinha ocorrido.

Quando entrou no colégio e era só um calouro chatinho, poucas pessoas tinham o levado a sério como Do Kyungsoo, seu colega de classe.

No primeiro dia de aula, estava muito perdido, ao ponto de ficar evitando ser o primeiro a falar e responder perguntas, tentar ficar afastado das pessoas, entre outras medidas. Por ser novo na cidade, não tinha passado pelo mesmo processo que muitos dali: a maioria dos alunos tinha crescido brincando no quintal dos colegas de classe, como acontecia em toda cidade pequena.

No meio de toda aquela gente desconhecida, Kyungsoo era um caso parecido com o seu. Garoto de cidade grande que estava tentando se adaptar, todo assustado com o que estava acontecendo, ele se aproximou de Jongin durante um intervalo entre uma dinâmica de integração e outra, sentando-se ao lado do garoto na cafeteria.

A harmonia que surgiu entre os dois foi quase inevitável. Funcionavam tal qual uma máquina: se ajudavam nos estudos e faziam companhia um para o outro todos os dias. Era uma rotina boa, que deixou o mais novo mal acostumado. Eles foram inseparáveis por dois meses.

Dois meses foram o suficiente para que Jongin se apaixonasse perdidamente por aquele garoto. Lembrava muito bem do dia em que a amizade deles acabou, no mesmo em que começou a conversar com Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

Era a primeira festa do ano e ela aconteceria na casa de Wu Yifan, um sujeito que estava no quarto ano na época e que havia sido capitão do time de basquete antes de passar o título para Park Chanyeol. A festa começaria cedo, às duas da tarde, porque queriam ir noite adentro no que prometia ser a festa mais badalada do ano.

Estava entocado na casa de Kyungsoo esperando que o garoto se arrumasse, observando cada mínimo movimento dele. Achava o amigo muito bonito, até mais do que os meninos do quarto ano; ainda não sabia o que era aquilo, mas sempre que o via ficava um pouquinho nervoso, como se pudesse fazer alguma besteira enorme.

Ele tentava fingir que não era muito vaidoso, mas o Kim percebia. Ele percebia a forma como ele se encarava no espelho um pouco insatisfeito, sempre tentando ajeitar o cabelo do jeito mais bonito possível ou usando alguns produtos para deixar a pele do rosto mais macia.

— Você acha que estou bem assim? — Indagou o mais baixo, colocando uma jaqueta jeans por cima da camiseta preta lisa.

— E-eu… Claro que está. Que pergunta besta. — Engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar.

— Você está bem? Está meio pálido.

— Estou ótimo, Soo. Vamos? — Levantou-se da cama e deu uma espiada no espelho, ajeitando a franja de qualquer jeito.

Foi seguido pelo amigo para fora do quarto e foram juntos, andando, até a casa de Yifan. Jongin sentia-se pouco à vontade na própria pele e queria muito conversar com o Do. Algo lhe dizia que não sairia nada de bom daquela festa.

Quando chegaram, a impressão que teve era de que a festa estava rolando há séculos. As pessoas estavam todas muito bem enturmadas, bebendo pelos cantos da enorme casa. O mais novo sentiu-se um pouco diminuído, se encolhendo para passar entre as pessoas enquanto seguia Kyungsoo. Ele parecia estar procurando algo muito específico.

Quando chegaram na cozinha, ele virou para trás, para encará-lo, e sorriu bonito.

— Temos bebida infinita. — Gritou por cima da música alta, feliz.

Olhou para os barris de cerveja e garrafas de vodca em cima da mesa de madeira como se pudessem lhe engolir ali mesmo.

— Eu não sei se quero beber. Não sei, não acha que somos um pouco novos para isso? — Sua voz foi ficando fraquinha enquanto o mais velho pegava uma das garrafas, alheio ao que estava falando.

— Você quer com refrigerante? Ou com fruta? Fica mais suportável.

Abriu a boca para responder, até que percebeu que não sabia responder.

Kim Jongin nunca tinha ficado bêbado. Tinha acabado de completar dezesseis, e de vez em quando tomava uma taça de vinho nos jantares para acompanhar a mãe, mas era só uma tacinha inocente. Não sabia quais eram os limites do próprio corpo e também não sabia se queria descobrir. Tinha por experiência — seu pai havia sofrido um acidente há alguns anos por causa de um motorista bêbado — que álcool não era exatamente a coisa mais incrível do mundo e tinha certeza de que não precisava daquilo para curtir uma festa.

A impressão que costumava ter era que Kyungsoo e ele conseguiriam facilmente aproveitar uma festa na base da conversa. Eram bons amigos, sabiam quase todos os segredos um do outro… Não conseguia entender o motivo pelo qual precisavam enfiar bebida no meio.

O problema era que não queria decepcionar ele. Na verdade, queria lhe impressionar.

— Coloca morango aí dentro e me dá.

Ele sorriu pequeno e fez dois copos com o drinque. Jongin ficou preocupado, não era um shot. Era um copo de verdade, daqueles de quase meio litro, que talvez fosse o suficiente para mandar sua dignidade goela abaixo.

Se tivesse pensado mais um pouco, não teria tomado.

A vodca, mesmo com a ajuda do morango e do açúcar, desceu rasgando por sua garganta mal acostumada. Aquilo definitivamente não era um suquinho.

Escondeu a careta que queria fazer e se manteve impassível, recebendo um olhar surpreso de Kyungsoo.

— Caramba, Jongin. Não achei que você fosse aguentar.

Deu de ombros, bebendo mais um pouco. Péssimas escolhas.

— Você me subestima demais, Soo. — Encarou ele por alguns segundos, consciente de que havia algo de estranho no clima entre eles. — Ei, quer dançar?

— Claro, por que não?

Puxou ele pela mão até a sala, ambos se espremendo em um espaço mínimo em um dos cantos. A sala era grande, mas não era o suficiente para que estivessem em uma distância confortável. Jongin conseguia sentir as mãos do amigo roçarem nas suas sempre que ele erguia o copo para beber, e isso estava deixando ele nervoso, bebendo para fingir que estava tudo perfeitamente bem.

Não sabia precisar quando começaram a se soltar. Foi um pouco antes de chegar na metade do copo e durante Take Me Out, do Franz Ferdinand, mas não sabia quanto tempo aquilo tinha levado. Ficaram muitos minutos só bebendo e observando as pessoas ao redor deles, presos em alguma espécie de bolha que os impedia de interagir com os outros alunos. Era mais confortável daquele jeito; Kyungsoo tinha um jeito muito bonitinho de falar quando estava bêbado, espremia os olhos por causa do sorriso e ficava tão corado que Jongin pensava que iria explodir de felicidade.

Take Me Out arrastou eles para fora daquela bolha. De repente, aquela camisa xadrez vermelha estava um pouco apertada demais, quente demais, e tirou ela para jogá-la em cima de uma das prateleiras da sala de Yifan. Estava só com a regata preta, e bebia o resto do drinque mais rápido do que podia. Kyungsoo lhe acompanhava, rindo à toa, dançando de um jeito um pouco desajeitado. Ele tinha terminando de beber e as mãos estavam livres, tocando os braços expostos de Jongin como se não fosse nada de mais.

Como se aquilo não estivesse mexendo com o coração dele.

Quando viu o fundo do copo, sabia que o estrago estava feito. Pensou que subir na mesa seria uma boa ideia. Quem sabe até poderia fazer alguma dança sensual, daquelas que ficava treinando tarde da noite em seu quarto… só por precaução. O mais velho encarava-lhe de baixo, com uma expressão enigmática estampada no rosto.

Se tivesse pensado mais um pouco, não teria tirado conclusões precipitadas.

Na época, tinha sido muito tolo. No embalo de Dani California, viu nos olhos do melhor amigo até mesmo o que não existia. Inventou desejo, luxúria, e tudo mais que sua mente de garoto de dezesseis anos apaixonado pelo cara errado podia inventar.

Foi quando desceu da mesa e segurou ambas as mãos de Kyungsoo, tomado por alguma urgência indescritível.

— Soo, por favor, sobe comigo. — Pediu. Ele fitou-lhe, confuso demais para responder algo compreensível. O álcool estava subindo para os dois, sufocando ambos naquele estado estranho em que tudo era uma espécie de limbo. Jongin sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e falando, mas não parecia real. Parecia ser uma espécie de filme, como se fosse apenas alguém olhando o mundo de dentro da cabeça de alguém que não era ele mesmo. Delírios.

— S-sim.

Os dois correram escada acima, esbarrando em algumas pessoas no meio do caminho. Chanyeol estava encostado contra uma das paredes, ao lado da porta do banheiro, olhando para baixo.

Poderia ter parado para falar com ele. Assim, teria evitado aquela sucessão de eventos catastróficos.

Entraram no último quarto do corredor, que mais parecia um quarto de hóspedes. As paredes eram cinza, e havia uma cama perfeitamente arrumada contra a parede, abaixo de um quadro bonito de uma paisagem primaveril.

Espremeu os olhos, os fechando com força para tentar pensar com clareza antes que fizesse algo que fosse lhe causar arrependimentos.

— Jongin, você está bem? — Sentiu o toque carinhoso do melhor amigo em sua bochecha, o suficiente para fazer seu coração ficar muito acelerado.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— O que é? Está passando mal? Vem, senta um pouco. — Puxou-lhe para a cama e forçou ele a sentar ali, afastando a franja da testa úmida de suor. — Me perdoa, isso é culpa minha, eu não deveria ter te oferecido.

O menor murmurava sem parar, olhando ao redor em busca de algo que pudesse lhe ajudar. Só havia um pequeno detalhe: ele também estava bêbado. Era difícil, naquela situação, distinguir o que podia ajudar alguém e o que poderia piorar a situação.

— Estou bem, não estou passando mal… ainda. — Riu um pouco, abrindo os olhos. Jongin encarou Kyungsoo de um jeito diferente, que fez o Do ficar ligeiramente alerta. Não reconhecia aquele tipo de olhar e isso era um pouco preocupante. — Eu só precisava falar com você. Ou ficar sozinho com você, não sei.

— Ficar sozinho comigo?

— É… Acho que estou acostumado a isso. É mais seguro, sabe? — Explicou com um sorriso ameno, tornando a fechar os olhos. Se pegou encarando Jongin de um jeito igualmente diferente. O amigo era bonito, mas… não sabia se era a pessoa certa.

— Sim. Eu também prefiro ficar longe da multidão às vezes. — Sentou-se na pontinha da cama, hesitante. — Escuta, Jongin…

Perdeu a voz assim que foi beijado por ele de supetão.

Não soube como reagir àquele gesto. Afastar o mais novo não era uma opção imediata porque sabia que ele entenderia tudo errado, era muito sensível e nunca mais teria coragem de olhar em sua direção novamente. Ao invés de fazer aquilo, se permitiu relaxar um pouco. Beijar ele não era ruim, apenas… não sentia nada. Sempre alimentava a ideia de que formariam um belo casal e seriam namorados bonitinhos algum dia, mas não era exatamente o que estava pensando que seria.

Jongin estava tendo o beijo dos sonhos e só conseguia alimentar a esperança de que não estivesse beijando muito mal por estar bêbado. Acariciou a bochecha do menor com o polegar, segurando-lhe com alguma firmeza, o beijo avançando aos poucos. Beijar Kyungsoo lhe dava uma sensação boa, como se estivesse completamente vivo. O garoto lhe retribuiu, a língua pedindo passagem com um toque sutil em seus lábios, e se deixou levar por aquele jeito gostoso de beijar como se não houvesse amanhã. A mão livre foi parar na cintura do melhor amigo, sutil, os dedos trêmulos se embrenhando na camiseta preta.

A escuridão veio logo depois. A escuridão, a confusão, o coração partido. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem rapidamente assim que foi afastado com um empurrão gentil, encontrando os olhos de Kyungsoo. Ele não parecia estar contente.

Ele estava arrependido. Com pena.

— Jongin, me desculpa. Isso… não deveria ter acontecido.

— O que eu fiz de errado? — Murmurou, fungando baixinho. Odiava ser tão sensível, sentia-se patético.

— N-não fez nada de errado.

— Eu beijo mal?

— Não, você beija bem, meu amor. — Riu baixinho, o choro engasgado na garganta. Podia ver que estava prestes a magoar Jongin e isso não era agradável. Lembrou-se de todos os momentos bons que tinha passado ao lado dele, de todas as risadas e lições de casa feitas na base do ódio. De todas as tardes desperdiçadas dentro de casa enquanto comiam porcaria e jogavam videogames. Dois meses pareciam uma eternidade e definitivamente doíam como uma eternidade.

— Então o que é? Eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso, eu sou um idiota, eu só pensei que talvez… — Começou a se explicar, tropeçando nas palavras.

— Jongin. — Interrompeu ele. — Está tudo bem. Eu só não deveria ter retribuído porque eu não gosto de você desse jeito. Você era o meu melhor amigo e eu gostava de você como meu melhor amigo. Gostava da nossa amizade.

Encarou ele por cima das lágrimas, sentindo o peito apertar. Olhar para Kyungsoo doía porque era a primeira vez em que se arriscava daquela forma. De repente, a vodca não estava mais lhe fazendo tão bem. Perceber que ele estava falando todos os verbos no passado só piorava ainda mais sua situação.

— Me perdoa. — Murmurou, inconsolável.

— Vamos ficar bem, eu juro.

— Eu quero ficar sozinho. — Levantou-se da cama e foi para perto da janela, olhando para o horizonte sem de fato entender o que via. Sua visão estava embaçada demais para aquilo.

— M-mas eu não…

— Kyungsoo, eu quero ficar sozinho. Eu já estraguei tudo, não estraguei? Que diferença faz? — Levantou o tom de voz, sendo mais enfático.

— Eu não disse isso.

— Você foi bem claro quando se referiu à nossa amizade no passado.

— Você me beijou sem pedir permissão! — Reclamou, gritando.

— E você, porra, retribuiu! Não me afastou! Não me deu um tapa! Retribuiu como se eu fosse a droga do seu namorado e depois me afastou como se os meus sentimentos não fossem nada! — Gritou de volta, virando-se novamente para encará-lo. Kyungsoo se assustou com o palavrão. Não era típico de Jongin.

— Então quer dizer que não posso mudar de ideia? É isso?

— Não é isso! Eu só queria que você parasse de brincar com os meus sentimentos. Você hesita, você diz que eu beijo bem, me chama de amor. Você sempre me abraça demais, me toca demais. E então me enfia de volta no lugar que me cabe. Que merda é essa?

— Você entendeu tudo errado.

— Olha na minha cara. Olha bem fundo nos meus olhos e me diz que você não quis dizer e não quis fazer tudo o que você já fez comigo. Todos os gestos, todos os apelidos… Me diz. — Silêncio. Jongin balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. — Então, deixa eu entender: durante dois meses eu fui o seu brinquedinho. Seu experimento. Só para confirmar se eu era um bom partido ou não, certo? Ver até onde ia a minha devoção por você?

— Eu não sabia o que eu queria.

— Não, Kyungsoo, estar confuso é diferente de usar os outros. Você me usou.

Ficou subitamente calado, tentando puxar da memória mais uma vez todos aqueles momentos que tinham passado juntos. Por ser mais velho do que ele, nunca o tinha levado a sério de verdade. Sempre havia gostado daquela atenção que recebia do Kim porque poucas vezes era adorado daquele jeito. Então, sim, até certo ponto Jongin estava certo. Sua autoestima sempre estava no topo quando estava na companhia dele e isso era muito bom. Era egoísta e não deixava ele interagir com outras pessoas porque tinha medo de perdê-lo.

Se fosse preciso que beijasse ele para mantê-lo em rédeas curtas, Kyungsoo faria. E foi devastador perceber aquilo tão tarde, porque sentiu-se o maior cretino do mundo.

— E se eu usei? No que isso muda a nossa discussão?

Jongin deu um sorriso tão cínico que o coração do mais velho falhou algumas batidas. Sentiu a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, deixando tudo mais inflamado. Sentiu uma raiva descomunal daquela situação; se ele não tivesse decidido lhe beijar, não estaria perdendo a única pessoa que lhe fazia bem sem pedir nada em troca. Sentiu desgosto ao perceber também que não merecia o melhor amigo.

— Admitir não te torna menos babaca, se é isso que você está perguntando.

A saída foi dar um tapa nele. Encheu a mão no rosto de Jongin, deixando a pele marcada e vermelha. Ele fitou o chão, os olhos vertendo lágrimas incessantemente.

Naquele momento, soube que havia feito a maior merda de sua vida. Tinha comprado uma briga para a vida inteira.

— Meu Deus, não, Jongin… Eu não queria…

— Some da minha frente. — Rosnou entredentes, se afastando de Kyungsoo. A única coisa que doía mais do que aquele tapa era perder seu companheiro. Seu fiel escudeiro. — Some, e nunca mais fala comigo de novo. Vai viver a tua vida e me deixa em paz.

Se esquivou das mãos trêmulas do menor mais uma vez, e na terceira empurrou ele com um pouco de força. Ele cambaleou para trás, quase caindo no chão, os olhos inchados por causa das lágrimas. Jongin dormiria com aquela imagem na cabeça e não conseguiria pensar em outra coisa durante uma semana inteira, enquanto ele não voltasse para a escola.

Caiu no chão, derrotado pelo próprio cansaço, sentindo o estômago embrulhar enquanto chorava copiosamente. Se encolheu perto da cama, como se tentasse entrar em posição fetal. Tudo doía: o peito, a cabeça, o estômago. Nunca tinha passado por uma perda daquele tipo, daquela intensidade. As unhas pouco longas arranharam a pele dos braços quando gritou, colocando para fora toda a frustração que estava sentindo. Enquanto chorava e soluçava, perdeu a noção do tempo. Pareceram horas, mas foi interrompido em algum momento por um abraço quente, reconfortante. Não era Kyungsoo, porque conhecia o abraço dele, e isso fez com que chorasse mais ainda.

— Pode colocar tudo pra fora, cara. Não tenha medo. — A pessoa falou, e reconheceu imediatamente o dono daquela voz.

Park Chanyeol tinha uma voz inconfundível. Ele sempre era o mais escandaloso durante as seletivas para o time de basquete e principalmente quando estavam em jogo, quando atuava como capitão. Jongin tinha participado de uma seletiva por curiosidade.

Foi abraçado como se fosse um amigo de longa data, sentindo as mãos gentis do mais velho acariciarem-lhe as costas em uma tentativa de acalmar seus nervos.

— Yeol, eu trouxe água e aspirina. E antiácidos. — Uma segunda pessoa falou.

— Obrigado, Baek, pode fechar a porta? Está muito barulhento do lado de fora.

Byun Baekhyun, o melhor amigo de Chanyeol e uma das pessoas mais inteligentes e talentosas que Jongin conhecia. Nunca havia falado com ele.

— Quem é? — Baekhyun perguntou, sentando ao lado dos dois rapazes. Ele tinha uma voz tão boa que o mais novo sentiu-se acolhido pelo tom bondoso e preocupado.

— É o Jongin, não reconheceu? O amigo do… Hm. Bom, o Jongin. — Chanyeol sentiu o corpo do menino estremecer, agonizando por causa de alguma coisa que não sabia definir muito bem o que era. Abraçou ele mais forte ainda, tomado por algum senso materno que não conhecia. Só fazia aquele tipo de coisa com o Byun, mas aquele moleque estava chorando com tanta força que não conseguia deixá-lo desamparado. Queria colocar ele em um potinho e levar para casa.

— Eu sei quem é. Só não tinha reconhecido ele. — Jongin, entorpecido pelos próprios sentimentos, sentiu os dedos finos e firmes de Baekhyun se embrenharem em seus fios de cabelo, fazendo um cafuné gostoso pelo qual não tinha pedido mas sabia que precisava. Relaxou nos braços de Chanyeol aos poucos, por mais que fosse estranho estar daquele jeito com pessoas que não conhecia tão bem. Estava exposto. — Ei, Jongin? Não precisa falar para a gente o que aconteceu, ok? Mas quando estiver pronto toma esses dois comprimidos que eu trouxe senão você vai passar muito mal. Você bebeu demais.

Assentiu, o rosto contra o peito do capitão do time de basquete. Ao menos não estava sozinho.

Demorou um tempo até que conseguisse sair daquele estado catatônico; embalado pela conversa em tom baixo e calmo dos dois amigos, foi capaz de acalmar o próprio coração e foi parando de chorar aos poucos, como se estivesse cansado de estar mal. Chanyeol percebeu quando começou a se mover, saindo da posição em que estavam, e ainda assim não largou-lhe completamente. Manteve uma das mãos em seu ombro, fitando-lhe preocupado.

— Eu não sou médico, mas eu posso afirmar que você está prestes a passar muito mal. — Baekhyun sussurrou, recebendo um olhar cúmplice de Chanyeol, como se concordasse com ele em silêncio. Dito e feito, Jongin sentiu o estômago se revirar mais uma vez e correu na direção do banheiro do quarto, ajoelhando-se no chão e colocando para fora o pouco que tinha consumido durante o dia.

Os dois lhe deram um pouco de privacidade, observando de longe para terem a certeza de que não desmaiaria por causa de pressão baixa.

Se arrastou de volta para o quarto e tomou os comprimidos, envergonhado, depois de usar uma escova descartável para escovar os dentes assim que sentiu que o mal estar tinha passado. A festa ainda rolava no andar de baixo. Sentou-se na cama e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, respirando fundo.

— Me desculpem, eu devo ter estragado a festa de vocês.

— Não estragou. Nós viemos porque não queríamos te deixar sozinho. — Baekhyun disse, cauteloso, sorrindo pequeno. — O Chanyeol não pode ver gente chorando, ele fica todo sensível, sentido.

— Eu? Foi você quem quase chorou enquanto eu estava consolando ele!

Olhou para os dois e de um para o outro, individualmente, enquanto aquela discussão bobinha rolava. Eles tinham uma dinâmica engraçada e eram muito opostos. Jongin arriscou um sorriso.

— Bom, não importa. Quer saber, Jongin? Pega um cobertor no armário do corredor. Nós vamos passar a noite no terceiro andar, o Yifan não vai se importar.

— P-passar a noite? Eu não sei se deveria…

— Vai por mim, do jeito que você está é melhor nem passar perto de casa. Se a sua mãe for que nem a minha, ela vai sentir o cheiro de álcool a três quarteirões de distância. — Chanyeol brincou, oferecendo uma das mãos para Jongin. Ajudou ele a se erguer da cama e lhe deu alguma estabilidade até que sentisse que o mais novo estava menos tonto. Saíram do quarto e pegaram alguns cobertores no armário ao lado. — E vai ser muito legal. Quando tem festa o Yifan sempre deixa uns potes cheios de bala e salgadinhos lá e a gente cumpre nosso dever de monopolizar tudinho.

Seguiu os dois até o terceiro andar, que na verdade era o sótão modificado onde Yifan dormia. O quarto dele era um luxo, cheio de livros antigos — desses com capa dura e letras douradas —, troféus e medalhas e uma coleção impressionante de CDs e discos de vinil. O sótão tinha mais uma portinha que dava para um terraço que não deveria estar ali. Quando olhou para baixo, Jongin descobriu que a casa era grande o suficiente para ter os dois, e também descobriu que ainda estava muito nauseado.

Havia um colchão inflável colocado ali provisoriamente, uma mesa de vidro e algumas cadeiras simpáticas. Do lado de fora também havia um jardim muito bonito, as orquídeas e suculentas perfeitamente organizadas em prateleiras de madeira.

— Nunca toque nos xodós da senhora Wu. — Baekhyun recomendou, se jogando no colchão.

Jongin olhou para ele, esfregando os olhos. Sentia um misto de tristeza e sono, além da náusea. Apesar disso, conseguiu prestar atenção no rapaz: ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans e um moletom amarelo completamente liso, quase idêntico ao de Chanyeol, não fosse pela cor. O do maior era de um azul-marinho muito bonito.

Desistiu de medir eles e sentou-se no colchão, aproveitando a brisa fresca que batia em seu rosto. Sentia o vestígio das lágrimas em suas bochechas, a prova de que aquela noite havia sido tudo, menos boa. Quando escovou os dentes, arriscou uma olhada no espelho e o estômago pesou novamente quando viu a mão do ex melhor amigo perfeitamente delineada em seu rosto. Ainda estava lá.

— Jongin, posso te fazer uma pergunta? — Chanyeol hesitou, enfiando na boca umas cinco balinhas cítricas de uma vez só.

— Claro.

— O Kyungsoo te bateu?

Piscou algumas vezes, incapaz de responder àquela pergunta imediatamente. Muitas partes da briga eram surreais: tinha sido grosso, falado palavrão e Kyungsoo tinha mostrado um lado que não conhecia. Um lado agressivo, que não imaginava que existia.

— Eu ainda estou digerindo o que aconteceu. Mas sim, foi ele.

Os dois não perguntaram mais nada. Baekhyun puxou um dos cobertores e cobriu o corpo de Jongin como se ele fosse uma criança, se aconchegando pertinho dele. Chanyeol se deitou um pouco depois, também em silêncio, com o próprio cobertor. Os três fitaram o céu estrelado, como se toda aquela poeira estelar pudesse dar respostas mágicas para aqueles problemas. Nenhum deles sabia prever o que aconteceria nos dias seguintes à festa.

Jongin sabia que algo dentro de si estava mudado. Tinha sentido um estalo e um blecaute total em sua mente no momento em que fora afastado por Kyungsoo, e horas depois a luz ainda não tinha voltado. Sentia-se frio, ainda embriagado, e assustadoramente vazio. Antes de cair no sono soube também que jamais seria capaz de falar com ele mais uma vez, apesar de ser uma pessoa que raramente guardava rancores.

Era a pior sensação do mundo.


	3. Quando um quer, dois brigam

Estava muito ciente do fato de que ficar com os pés em cima da mesa não era exatamente a atitude mais educada que poderia ter dentro de uma sala.

No entanto, estava sentado atrás de Sehun e irritar ele era fundamental. Meteu os coturnos em cima da mesa de madeira, sabendo que o corpo era grande o suficiente para chegar muito perto do suposto arqui-inimigo. Observou, satisfeito, o mais novo inflar o peito e então soltar o ar devagarinho, como quem está tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar.

— Vai brigar comigo, anjo?

Ele virou-se no lugar para encarar Jongin, que se demorou um pouco em alguns pensamentos indevidos.

Seu histórico com Sehun era um pouco complicado; os dois tinham tudo para virarem amigos no começo do ensino médio, mas algo nele não lhe descia. Talvez fosse o fato de que logo depois de sua briga com Kyungsoo eles tinham se tornado bons amigos. Talvez porque não gostasse de admitir que ele era tão talentoso quando os garotos da Nebula.

De qualquer forma, vivia dividido entre odiar ele e querer meter um beijos naquela boca só pelo prazer de fazer com que ele parasse de encher o saco.

— De maneira alguma, Kim. Só gostaria que tirasse os pés imundos de perto de mim.

Olhou ele, o palitinho de plástico do pirulito que estava chupando esquecido no canto da boca enquanto mostrava seu sorriso mais cínico.

— Pés imundos? Quanta coragem.

— Escuta, eu estou sem paciência hoje. Se você me encher muito você não volta pra casa sem um olho roxo.

— Vocês exalam tanta testosterona que o ar até fica meio tóxico. — Zhang Yixing, o baterista do Rectenna, reclamou, jogando uma bolinha de papel no meio dos dois. — Calem a boca, vocês são insuportáveis.

Ignorou o outro, o olhar ainda fixo em Sehun. O cabelo dele estava um pouco bagunçado, algo que era um tanto incomum para ele. Imaginava que aquele maldito tinha um armário cheio de produtos para manter os fios negros no lugar, já que sempre saía de casa com o cabelo impecável. Ele sempre parecia estar prestes a fazer audições para um musical dos anos 90.

Tirou o pirulito da boca, se demorando um pouco no gesto. O maior acompanhou tudinho, como se estivesse assistindo sua série favorita no Netflix.

— Já que está tão pavio curto hoje, vamos ver quem é melhor na hora da saída. No banheiro desativado embaixo das arquibancadas da quadra, que tal? — Provocou.

Yixing observou os dois e trocou um olhar tenso com Kyungsoo, que também olhava para eles do outro lado da sala. O Do nunca se metia quando o assunto era Jongin e sempre ficava com aquele olhar meio perdido, meio triste. Aquele convite mais parecia um convite para ficar do que um desafio.

— Eu vou estourar a tua cara.

— Não se eu estourar a sua antes.

— Então fechou.

♪

Dispensou Baekhyun e Chanyeol depois das aulas, avisando que os encontraria para o ensaio mais tarde naquele dia, e foi direto para a quadra. Sehun lhe seguia de perto, totalmente calado.

Jongin sabia que não estava certo. Seu comportamento era estranho e quase sempre se via encarando seu reflexo no espelho, indagando como havia chegado àquele ponto. Sabia muito bem que algo dentro de si tinha se quebrado quando brigou com Kyungsoo, mas não sabia até onde podia colocar a culpa na briga e onde começava a sua personalidade. Seus pais não tinham lhe criado daquele jeito, isso era fato.

Esperou encostado na pia do banheiro, fitando as pichações. Algumas delas contavam segredos, outras eram só um monte de besteira. Alguma coisa naquele banheiro lhe deixava um pouquinho amargo, porque quando queria cabular aulas no primeiro ano costumava ir até aquele lugar com o antigo melhor amigo para conversarem e lerem HQs.

Sehun entrou ali pouco tempo depois, já sem o moletom que estava usando na sala de aula. Ele arregaçou as mangas da blusa do _Doctor Strange_ pacientemente.

— Sem sangue. Eu sei que você tá falando por aí que quer me bater porque eu fiz uma banda. — Riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Você é um pouco patético, devo confessar. Isso é muito infantil.

— E você quer me bater também. Qual a diferença entre nós?

— Não, é aí que você se engana. Eu não gosto de brigar com as pessoas, eu só discuto contigo porque você é um pé no saco. — Disse rispidamente, cruzando os braços. — Você não me deixa em paz por um segundo sequer, até parece que é obcecado.

Franziu o cenho, perdendo aos poucos a pose.

— Você não sabe do que tá falando, Sehun.

— Sei sim. Por que tem raiva de mim, moleque? É porque eu também sei tocar? Por causa do Kyungsoo?

— Kyungsoo? — Piscou, atônito, sem saber o que responder.

Imaginava se passaria algum dia sem que mencionassem aquele maldito nome.

— É. Eu fiquei amigo dele, não fiquei? No primeiro ano, na festa do Yifan. Quando vocês brigaram. Pensei que fosse por isso. — Sehun soltou, totalmente sem filtros. Ele não o fazia por mal. Não fazia ideia do estrago que aquela fala proporcionaria na cabeça de Jongin.

— Na festa do Yifan.

— Isso.

Assentiu lentamente, virando-se de lado para fugir do olhar inquisidor de Sehun. Aquele dia veio em sua cabeça com tudo, lhe deixando um pouco perdido. E então, ficou puto da vida porque não gostava que as pessoas lhe reduzissem ao título de "garoto que bebeu demais e chorou na festa do Yifan". Correu na direção do maior e o empurrou com força até que estivessem do lado de fora do banheiro, derrubando ele no chão da quadra como se fosse uma boneca de pano; o Oh não teve chance, ficou completamente imobilizado por alguns segundos até que começasse a se debater, gritando mil impropérios.

Levou um soco ali, um soco aqui… Um deles atingiu seu nariz em cheio e sentiu uma dor aguda. Os lábios ficaram molhados com alguma coisa quente, e aí perdeu completamente o foco. Sehun, que já carregava um olho roxo e um corte na boca, conseguiu inverter as posições e ficou por cima, arfando. Queria continuar. Estava sentindo uma raiva de Jongin desde que começaram a se bicar durante as aulas sem motivo algum, mas não conseguiu continuar.

Ele estava deitado no chão, o cabelo castanho espalhado. Seus olhos estavam um pouco marejados e o sangue lhe encharcava a boca e o pescoço, escorrendo até sumir por dentro da camiseta. Então, se deu conta de que nunca tinha brigado daquele jeito; não era de sua índole e com certeza podia dizer o mesmo do colega de classe. Nunca tinha visto Jongin ir para a coordenação ou ser suspenso por ter agredido alguém. Soube que tinha exagerado naquele exato momento, enquanto ia se acalmando aos poucos.

O mais velho ficou parado, tremendo — talvez fosse medo —, fechando os olhos com força à espera de mais socos. Contudo, Sehun apenas tocou-lhe o queixo com a ponta dos dedos, intrigado. Suas mãos estavam sujas de sangue, o sangue dele, e não estava se sentindo bem.

— S-sem sangue. — Jongin gaguejou, fraco.

— Eu exagerei. — Concordou com ele, envergonhado. — Eu… tá doendo? Muito?

— Eu não consigo respirar direito. — Riu da própria desgraça, abrindo os olhos e fitando o teto. Sehun olhou ele mais uma vez e, droga, sentiu pena. Uma de suas regras era que não deveria, jamais, sentir empatia por Kim Jongin. — Eu sou um pé no saco.

— Jongin, não sei que significado isso teve para você mas não foi bem assim. Você entende, não entende? Você fica me irritando o tempo todo, eu não te aguento. Só queria entender.

Virou a cabeça, escutando o barulho de passos no corredor. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua bochecha e caiu no chão.

— Eu também queria entender.

♪

Voltou para casa quase em cima da hora, por pouco não perdeu o começo do ensaio. Tinha recebido uma suspensão de três dias e só não teve que limpar o chão sujo de sangue porque estava no hospital fazendo uma tomografia e fazendo um curativo no nariz quase quebrado.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun já estavam lá quando chegou, ensaiando alguma música que não conhecia. Largou a mochila no chão da garagem e pegou o baixo de seu descanso, passando a correia e posicionando ele do jeito certo. Os dois amigos lhe encaravam, surpresos.

— O que é isso no teu rosto? — Baekhyun perguntou, preocupado. O garoto largou a guitarra em cima do sofá vermelho e se aproximou, tentando tocar seu rosto; apenas se esquivou, evitando o olhar materno do Byun.

— Ele saiu no soco com o Sehun. — Chanyeol adivinhou, ainda em seu lugar. Jongin encarou-o, irritado. — Por que você tá fazendo essa cara? Eu sou teu amigo.

— Por que importa?

— Hã?

— Por que importa se eu briguei com alguém ou se fiz isso sozinho?

Baekhyun tirou o baixo dele, passando a correia por cima da cabeça com alguma dificuldade. Ele se deixou ser cuidado por ele e foi puxado até o sofá.

— Porque nós somos melhores amigos e nós nos preocupamos com você, Nini. — Murmurou, acariciando o cabelo dele. — Você está assim há anos, e só vai piorando aos poucos. Nunca melhora. Eu tenho medo de perder você para algum vício, briga ou acidente. Está muito inconsequente, nem o Chanyeol é assim.

Mais uma vez evitou o olhar de Baekhyun. Aquela era uma das maiores dores de crescimento que sentia: ter que admitir que precisava de ajuda para entender o que estava fazendo de errado e como podia melhorar. Não era má pessoa, mas concordava que seu comportamento estava começando a ser nocivo para si próprio.

— Eu sou um empecilho para vocês? — Perguntou, a voz trêmula.

— Não. — Chanyeol respondeu firme e rápido, antes que dessem margem para que o amigo pensasse o contrário. — Você não é e nunca foi. Desde o primeiro dia você tem sido um dos melhores amigos que já tive na vida.

— Você é nosso irmãozinho, Nini.

— O Sehun me acha um pé no saco.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol se entreolharam. Então era aquele o problema. O Byun permitiu que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu colo e continuou fazendo carinho. O ensaio podia esperar.

— Ok, vamos lá… Nós não conhecemos o Sehun. Ele é uma incógnita para a gente, somos de salas diferentes, mas imagino que ele ache isso porque você nunca foi gente boa com ele. Ele não te conhece. — Explicou em um tom de voz brando, suave. Chanyeol nem tentava; sabia que não tinha o dom das palavras. — Você nunca mostrou o seu lado verdadeiro para ele, sempre ofereceu a ele hostilidade e competição. Para ele, você não passa de uma pedra no sapato. Um cara chato com quem ele tem que lidar. Você tem dezoito anos agora, Jongin. Não é mais um moleque. Brigar não é… Hm, legal? Nunca foi, na verdade.

— Eu odeio ele.

— Não, querido, você não odeia ele. Você ainda não está pronto para admitir isso, mas você não odeia ele. — Chanyeol interferiu, se acomodando melhor no sofá. — Ele nunca te fez nada.

— Ele é amigo do Kyungsoo. E fez a banda para competir com a gente. — Argumentou, fazendo um bico.

— Sobre a banda, eu não acho que tenha sido só para competir com a gente. Ele tem o direito de fazer uma banda, sabe? — Baekhyun deu de ombros, indiferente. Aquele assunto costumava lhe incomodar no começo, mas não fazia o menor sentido se desgastar quando podia apenas praticar mais. — Agora, sobre o Kyungsoo… Você precisa de ajuda. Eu deveria ter sugerido antes, há anos, mas eu nunca parei para pensar nisso com mais seriedade. Você precisa conversar com alguém sobre o que aconteceu, precisa de ajuda para superar isso antes que consuma completamente quem você é.

Silêncio total. Eles, mesmo depois de anos, ainda não sabiam em detalhes o que havia acontecido no primeiro ano. O que sabiam era que estavam acompanhando o declínio lento e arrastado do melhor amigo, que aos poucos ficava mais amargo, mais triste, mais irritado com tudo e com todos. Jongin era uma pessoa doce, cheia de energia e disposição. Naquele instante, ele era alguém que estava em um momento péssimo. Ele estava visivelmente deprimido. Tinha demorado para acontecer, mas não falhou em vir: o peso do que havia acontecido tinha desabado em suas costas.

— Você quer dizer… terapia?

— Se você quiser, Nini, pode ser. Eu acho melhor, porque nós não somos profissionais. No caso de você ter algo, nós não conseguiríamos diagnosticar e te ajudar de verdade. — Sussurrou, acariciando o braço dele e então voltando para o cabelo. — Mas, se até conseguir marcar uma consulta você quiser desabafar com a gente, nós estamos aqui. Para o que der e vier. Só quero que você fique bem e volte a ser o que era antes, ok? Sem brigas, sem suspensões de três dias. Você não é isso. Você é inteligente, talentoso, amigável. Um amor que você perdeu há anos não pode mais ser um fator tão importante na sua vida, está na hora de deixá-lo ir antes que ele tome conta.

Fechou os olhos, refletindo sobre o que Baekhyun tinha sugerido. Terapia era um assunto recorrente em sua cabeça; sabia que precisava de ajuda para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e começar a se afastar do passado, mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Para fazer terapia teria que pedir ajuda para a mãe, e ela faria uma série de perguntas que não tinha coragem de responder.

— Vou tentar.

— Isso. E vai conseguir melhorar, ok? Então, quando você estiver melhor, vai conversar com Sehun e colocar as cartas na mesa. — Apontou, como se enumerasse uma lista de coisas a fazer. — Até lá, você vai e volta da escola com a gente. Todos os dias. Não podemos controlar o que acontece dentro da sala, mas podemos evitar o que aconteceu hoje.

Assentiu, fungando. Respirar ainda era uma tarefa dolorosa e piorou quando percebeu que estava prestes a chorar de emoção, abraçando os dois melhores amigos ao mesmo tempo. Era dolorido, mas não ligou; sentia que aquele era um passo importante para si. Jamais teria a coragem de fazer o que estava prestes a fazer se não fosse por eles e sabe-se lá que tipo de pessoa seria ao fim do ano.

♪

Chanyeol era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo todinho e o culpado tinha nome e sobrenome.

Durante a suspensão de Jongin, Baekhyun tinha decidido ficar na casa do mais novo o tempo todo, fazendo companhia para ele. Isso significava que tinha três dias de folga dos ensaios do Nebula, o que consequentemente significava que podia chamar Kim Jongdae para um encontro de verdade.

Por esse motivo estava aguardando do lado de fora da sala do grêmio estudantil, esperando que aquela reunião infinita acabasse. Já fazia três dias desde que tinham trocado um beijo durante a detenção e estava morrendo de vontade de falar com ele, mas nunca tinham tempo. Jongdae sempre estava nas reuniões do grêmio e organizando detenções para outras pessoas, que infelizmente não eram Chanyeol.

Assim que viu o rapaz seu coração sofreu um solavanco; ele estava usando uma camiseta vermelha por cima de um jeans preto rasgado e apesar de estar com roupas simples ele parecia ser a pessoa mais bonita do mundo.

— Oh, você está aí. — Exibiu o que parecia ser o sorriso mais lindo do universo inteiro. Olhou ao redor e puxou o maior pelo pulso até o outro corredor, bem mais vazio. Ajeitou a jaqueta jeans que ele usava com a ponta dos dedos, admirando a beleza dele. — Senti a sua falta.

Se inclinou um pouco, o suficiente para colher daqueles lábios um selar demorado. O menor apertou o tecido grosso entre os dedos e ficou na pontinha dos pés, a respiração se tornando mais pesada. Chanyeol conseguiu sentir os batimentos dele quando grudou o corpo no do presidente do grêmio, achando uma gracinha o quanto ele estava desconcertado só com um beijo. Acariciou a bochecha dele com o polegar, admirando aquele rostinho incrível. Em suas mãos, Jongdae corou.

— Também estava com saudades de você, está tão ocupado desde que aconteceu aquilo na detenção… Pensei que estava fugindo de mim. — Sussurrou, sorrindo pequeno.

— Não! Juro que não era isso. É que… O grêmio estava ficando a par de um projeto muito importante que vai movimentar muita coisa na cidade e eu não podia deixar as pessoas na mão.

— Tudo bem. Eu estava pensando, hm… Você está livre agora?

— Claro. O que você quer fazer? — Fez um carinho no cabelo tingido, achando graça em como seus dedos ficavam no meio de todos aqueles fios vermelhos.

— Quero te levar em algum canto. Não sei, quer tomar um milkshake no Vader's? Depois eu posso pegar meu violão lá em casa e a gente fica no quintal. Tem uma tenda muito legal do lado de fora cheia de almofadas confortáveis…

— Ok, isso é muito convidativo. — Beijou Chanyeol mais uma vez. E outra, e novamente, até que apenas sobrassem risadas tímidas. — Me espera no vestiário? Preciso tomar uma ducha rápida.

— Claro.

♪

O Vader's não passava de uma sorveteria na garagem de uma das maiores nerds que já tinha pisado ali na cidade: Olivia, que tinha uma coleção de itens oficiais e não oficiais que faziam Chanyeol e Baekhyun babar com sucesso há anos. Jongdae nunca tinha ido àquele cantinho, e por isso estava muito encantado com tudo o que via.

O capitão do time foi direto ao caixa cumprimentar a conhecida, se permitindo encostar no balcão por alguns segundos enquanto admirava o menor. Ele estava sorrindo feliz para um BB-8 de pelúcia que fazia barulhinho, os olhos voando a mil pelo lugar, vasculhando cada prateleira e cada nicho na parede para ver todos os action figures e réplicas perfeitas de naves espaciais.

— Vejo que você finalmente deixou de ser cabeça dura. — Olivia comentou casualmente, olhando para Chanyeol com uma expressão animada. Quando estavam no primeiro ano, ela era da sala de Yifan, veterana, e tinha presenciado vários momentos de tensão entre ele e o presidente do grêmio. — Não acredito que chamou ele para sair. Vocês crescem tão rápido…

Encarou ela com um bico forçado, bagunçando os cabelos pretos que caíam em ondas até o meio das costas dela. Ela sempre odiava quando fazia isso.

— É uma retaliação! Não fala assim, fica parecendo que eu sou burro e que nunca percebi que…

— Mas é exatamente isso o que eu tô querendo dizer. — Deu de ombros. — Vocês já se gostam há anos, idiota. De qualquer forma, manda o pedido.

Jongdae se aproximou timidamente, sorrindo breve para a moça e parando para admirar a vitrine cheia de donuts decorados nos mínimos detalhes. Chanyeol abraçou ele de lado, a pontinha do nariz roçando no cabelo bem cuidado. Ele tinha um cheiro gostoso, mas não sabia explicar o que era ainda; deixou um beijo ali.

— O que você quer, Dae?

— H-hm, eu quero um de chocolate.

— Um de chocolate e um de menta com chocolate, pode ser? — Pediu, distraído com a manga da camiseta do menor.

Olivia fitou os dois por alguns segundos antes de responder, se divertindo com a falta de jeito deles. De um lado, Jongdae ainda estava corado por causa do beijo carinhoso que tinha recebido, e do outro Chanyeol estava todo caidinho pelo mais velho.

— Claro. Fiquem à vontade, meninos.

Sentou-se com Chanyeol em uma das mesas, afundando na pequena poltrona e abraçando a almofada do Anakin. Observou enquanto o capitão tirava a jaqueta jeans, se acomodando melhor na cadeira e até colocou uma almofada na frente do próprio coração como se estivesse sendo muito óbvio.

— Ei, Yeol, se eu te contar uma coisa você promete não fazer alarde até isso vir à tona?

Olhou para ele um tantinho alarmado; era estranhamente ruim em guardar para si coisas que lhe deixavam empolgado, mas assentiu mesmo assim.

— Não vou contar. — O menor se aproximou um pouco, apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesinha de madeira.

— Ok, então… A prefeitura sempre faz aquele festival de verão, certo?

— Certíssimo.

— Eles sempre chamam artistas de fora para a parte de entretenimento, mas neste ano isso vai ficar a nosso critério. — Falou com um sorriso animado, vendo a alegria estampada nos olhos tímidos do maior. — Então nós decidimos fazer três eventos menores com votação. Um melhor de três. É uma ótima chance para conseguir um contrato, lembre-se disso.

— Cara, se nós não estivéssemos em público eu te daria um beijo agora mesmo. Daqueles de cinema. — Sussurrou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. — Isso é incrível! Imagina se o Nebula conseguir um contrato… Eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Segurou a mão de Chanyeol por cima da mesa, contente por ter feito ele sorrir.

— Eu tenho que ser imparcial, mas saiba que, por dentro, estou torcendo por você.

Olivia colocou ambos os milkshakes em cima da mesa e se afastou sem falar nada, evitando atrapalhar o momento.

O maior acariciou as costas da mão de Jongdae, achando graça na forma como as duas mãos eram tão diferentes em tamanho e em forma. Os dedos dele eram todos muito retinhos e bem cuidados — não chegava a ser manicure, mas arriscava que ele até usava creme para hidratar a pele —, enquanto os dedos de Chanyeol eram muito calejados e machucados por causa do basquete e da bateria. Ainda assim, sentia que era uma combinação muito boa.

Aquele semestre prometia ser excelente.

♪

Pisou com cuidado pelo caminho de pedras, seguindo o Park pelo quintal da casa dele.

Havia um bordo japonês ainda com galhos secos bem no centro, às margens de um laguinho artificial com carpas. Não muito longe, uma tenda branca fechada, por onde entraram depois de brincarem de dar nome aos peixes da mãe de Chanyeol. Quando entrou, não lhe restavam dúvidas de que era um dos lugares que o maior mais gostava de frequentar.

Ali conseguiu conhecer os gostos do garoto mais a fundo: espalhados em cima de um colchão inflável que estava em cima de um tapete grande, haviam dezenas de travesseiros coloridos. Uma caixa ao lado do colchão guardava uma pilha de livros, cd’s e vinis, todos muito bem limpos e organizados, e um pequeno telescópio estava equilibrado em cima de mais uma pilha de livros. Chanyeol tinha espalhado luzinhas de Natal, todas vermelhas, ao redor do colchão e do violão parado em um dos cantos da tenda, o que deixava o ambiente infinitamente mais aconchegante. Sorriu pequeno, sentando-se no colchão e suspirando de cansaço.

— Gostou do meu cantinho? É melhor do que o meu quarto. — Brincou, um pouco mais tímido do que o normal. — Eu queria fazer um chão cimentado, mas o deck de madeira é mais ecologicamente correto.

— É um lugar agradável, tem a sua cara. E o colchão é bem confortável, se me permite dizer.

Sentou-se ao lado do mais velho, ambos encarando o chão.

— Eu estou feliz por nós. — Chanyeol sussurrou, hesitante, atraindo a atenção de Jongdae. — Está tudo tão bagunçado e tenso ao meu redor… É bom ter você aqui de verdade depois de tantos altos e baixos.

Segurou a mão do maior, tentado a derrubar ele naquele colchão com um abraço apertado.

— Você quer falar sobre isso?

— Não é comigo, são os meninos. O Jongin, na verdade. Eu estou preocupado com ele e com o que vai acontecer de agora em diante. — Confidenciou em tom baixo, olhando para o outro. — O Baek convenceu ele a ir cuidar desse dano que a amizade que ele tinha com o Kyungsoo causou, mas eu tenho medo de que seja irreversível e que ele só piore.

— Olha… O Jongin é um cara muito forte. O que aconteceu na festa é um elefante branco na sala de estar da escola inteira, e mesmo assim ele finge que nunca aconteceu. Entendo o seu medo, mas acredito que ele vá conseguir superar isso melhor do que a gente espera. — Tranquilizou Chanyeol, finalmente tomando a coragem necessária para abraçar ele. — Vocês precisam apoiar ele e tentar ao máximo evitar que ele entre em conflito com o Sehun de novo.

— Você viu eles brigando?

— Ontem eu fiquei na escola até depois do horário por causa do grêmio, então eu ouvi tudo. Eu encontrei os dois, um em cima do outro, no chão da quadra.

— E eles estavam… se agredindo?

— Não. — Franziu o cenho, soltando Chanyeol por uns instantes. — Eles estavam conversando; o Sehun estava um pouco assustado, pedindo desculpas, e o Jongin estava chorando embaixo dele.

— Céus, que… constrangedor.

— Mas, se te tranquiliza, conversei com o Sehun depois disso. Ele não estava irritado, só estava em choque. Acho que eles nunca brigaram tão feio, ele pediu… hm, o seu número. Para poder falar com o Jongin.

— Você passou? — Arregalou os olhos, agitado.

— Passei, não era para passar?

— N-não é isso. Não tem problema, eu só pensei que seria melhor que os dois conversassem depois que o Jongin se resolvesse.

— Eu acho que quanto mais cedo melhor. Enquanto o Sehun estiver lá achando que o Jongin quer comprar briga, ele não vai melhorar. Se isso virou um hábito, não vai dar certo.

Assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior em um sinal claro de nervosismo. Queria que todos ficassem bem, mas essa competição para o festival provavelmente atrapalharia tudo. Pensaria nas consequências mais tarde.

— Você está certo. Obrigado, Dae. — Beijou-lhe a bochecha, arrancando um sorriso do mais velho. O seu sorriso favorito. — Agora vamos esquecer deles um pouquinho. Me fala uma música que você gosta de ouvir.

— Hm… Somewhere only we know.

— Keane. Não é incrível, mas posso ceder a essa tortura por você. — Pegou o violão e voltou a se acomodar em cima do colchão enquanto Jongdae deitava por cima de alguma das almofadas. — Não fala para ninguém que eu vou tocar isso. Preciso manter a fama do Nebula de só tocar música antiga.

— Vai ser o nosso segredo, Chan. — Garantiu, ansioso. Ver Chanyeol com o violão no colo, todo infantil com aquele sorriso arteiro e as mãos enormes que não sabiam parar quietas lhe trazia inúmeras sensações diferentes.

Primeiro sentiu aquele friozinho na boca do estômago, que aparecia todas as vezes em que se beijavam. Então, seu corpo ficou todo quentinho, como se a voz dele tivesse o mesmo efeito que um cobertor gostoso e uma caneca de chocolate quente em um dia frio; como ele era baterista, poucas vezes tinha chance de ouvir a voz dele quando cantava. A última vez tinha sido em uma apresentação — a qual Jongdae tinha ido assistir em segredo — em um evento beneficente que tinha acontecido no telhado da última loja de discos da cidade. Lembrava-se muito bem do quanto tinha babado ao ouvir o maior cantando Modern Love, do Bowie.

Nenhuma das sensações descritas anteriormente chegava aos pés da felicidade que tomava conta de Jongdae quando seu olhar esbarrava no dele e via o que tinha custado a enxergar por três anos: a paixão que sentia era recíproca. Nunca tinha sido encarado com tanta devoção e carinho quanto naquele momento e isso lhe dava arrepios.

Enquanto abraçava um travesseiro molinho em formato de centopeia, se viu desejando que o Nebula ganhasse a competição e se apresentasse no festival da prefeitura. Que eles virassem grandes músicos e que o mundo pudesse ver Park Chanyeol com os mesmos olhos que via naquele instante.


	4. Rectenna, Winehouse e primeiras vezes

Como já era de se esperar, a única reação que a escola teve com o anúncio da competição e do festival de verão foi o caos.

Chanyeol, Jongin e Baekhyun estavam sentados na primeira fileira do auditório da escola quando o diretor chamou Jongdae para fazer um anúncio importante. O capitão do time se viu completamente emudecido quando viu o garoto ali, vestido com um jeans e… seu moletom. Aquele mesmo moletom amarelo — a única peça daquela cor que tinha no guarda-roupa — que não estava achando no fim de semana. Sorriu em silêncio, sem fazer nenhum comentário, quando percebeu que ele ficava um pouco grande nele.

— Ei, Chanyeol, esse casaco não é seu? — Baekhyun abriu o bico, mais alto do que o esperado, atraindo a atenção de Jongin e de mais algumas pessoas ao seu redor.

— Não, por que um moletom meu estaria com ele? — Fuzilou o melhor amigo com o olhar, voltando a encarar Jongdae, que organizava a ordem de alguns papéis em suas mãos antes de começar a falar.

— Porque vocês são namoradinhos. — Jongin complementou.

— Não somos namoradinhos! — Reclamou e cruzou os braços, afundando o corpo na cadeira. — Ainda.

Os três pararam de falar quando o Kim pigarreou, ficando na ponta dos pés para tirar o microfone do suporte.

— Bom dia, eu sou Kim Jongdae, presidente do grêmio estudantil e monitor-chefe do quarto ano. — Disse em um tom monótono, recitando impecavelmente aquelas linhas que sempre tinha que repetir em todos os eventos escolares. — Serei breve porque logo começa o horário de aulas e não queremos atrapalhar o andamento do semestre. Imagino que seja do conhecimento da maioria de vocês que, anualmente, a prefeitura da cidade realiza um festival de música e alimentação em julho. Normalmente a parte do entretenimento fica por conta de bandas que vem de fora, de outras cidades. No ano retrasado tivemos a honra de receber uma banda grande… Mas, atendendo a pedidos, conseguimos convencer a organização a dar uma chance para os estudantes.

Murmúrios tomaram conta do auditório, todos ansiosos e cheios de expectativas.

— Silêncio, por favor. — Disse entredentes, sorrindo logo em seguida. O coração de Chanyeol até falhou uma batida; adorava quando ele mostrava aquele lado mais esquentadinho. — A princípio queriam colocar logo o Nebula para tocar no festival e então seria assunto encerrado... — Os murmúrios aumentaram, mais animados. As pessoas dali gostavam dos meninos. — Mas isso não seria justo com os outros estudantes. Todos merecem ter uma chance de provar e mostrar seus talentos. Então o grêmio estudantil tomou a liberdade de organizar três festas, com datas a serem anunciadas, na quadra de esportes. Teremos um pódio e eliminações dos artistas conforme votações feitas no fim da festa. Os inscritos, solos e bandas, se apresentarão na primeira festa, mas apenas três se apresentarão na segunda. E então, na segunda, um será eliminado. Na terceira festa será decidido o artista a se apresentar no festival com direito a um setlist de uma hora e contrato com gravadora.

Não havia mais ordem naquele auditório. Todos gritavam uns por cima dos outros, sem dar a mínima para o presidente do grêmio em cima do palco, que encarava a confusão com um olhar perdido. Baekhyun sorria animado.

Pelo canto do olho, Chanyeol conseguiu capturar o momento exato em que Jongin enfiou o rosto entre ambas as mãos, provavelmente odiando todo aquele barulho que não permitia que pensasse com clareza. Quando percebeu que o mais novo ia levantar-se para sair do auditório, puxou-lhe pela manga da camiseta.

Fitou o amigo, o olhar um pouco desfocado, e piscou diversas vezes. Em qualquer outro dia estaria muito animado com a competição e a perspectiva de crescimento. No entanto, ali, só conseguia pensar que não estava preparado para bater de frente com o Rectenna. Com Sehun e Kyungsoo ao mesmo tempo. Chanyeol apertou seu pulso com pouca força, forçando-lhe a voltar à realidade.

— Nós vamos conversar sobre isso. Não pense demais. — Falou de maneira dócil, puxando-lhe para um abraço.

Enquanto acolhia o outro melhor amigo em seu peito, seu olhar encontrou o de Jongdae em cima daquele palco. Ele sorriu brevemente, tentando disfarçar o fato de que estava constantemente procurando o Park na plateia maluca. Sorriu de volta e fez um joinha.

— Por favor, vamos nos acalmar porque eu ainda não terminei. — Levantou o tom de voz o suficiente para que todo mundo ficasse quieto. — As datas serão disponibilizadas nos murais espalhados pelo colégio até o fim desta semana e as inscrições poderão ser feitas até a semana que vem na coordenação. Dúvidas serão tiradas comigo ou com os outros integrantes do grêmio estudantil. Aproveitando a deixa, as seletivas para o time de basquete vão acontecer no dia primeiro de março e os interessados devem deixar o nome com o… capitão do time, Park Chanyeol, do quarto ano. Obrigado, por enquanto é só.

Baekhyun virou-se para os amigos, um sorriso cômico dançando em seus lábios.

— Eu acho engraçado como o Jongdae parece que vai explodir quando tem que falar do seu nome em público. Quando você vai levar ele no ensaio do Nebula?

— Ele é do grêmio, Baek.

— E daí?

— Ele não pode ver o nosso ensaio. Se alguém da escola ficar sabendo, podem acusar ele de favoritismo ou algo do gênero. Pega mal para a gente e para ele. — Jongin murmurou, levantando-se e esticando as pernas. Ele estava estranhamente cabisbaixo, sequer tinha se arrumado direito para ir à escola: tinha jogado um moletom preto no corpo e a calça jeans tinha uma barra puída, ainda que fosse intencionalmente desleixada. Era claro que um garoto bonito como ele não precisava estar todo enfeitado para estar incrível, mas era estranho ver ele daquele jeito. Ainda estava usando um curativo fininho que atravessava o nariz e que supostamente deveria ajudar ele a respirar melhor. — Por que vocês estão me encarando assim?

— Você está bem? — O Byun perguntou, tocando a bochecha dele com a ponta dos dedos. Ainda havia os vestígios de arranhões ali.

— Estou um pouco preocupado com a competição, mas estou bem. Faz uma semana desde que comecei a tomar remédio, você sabe… Ele tá me deixando meio estranho. Sem vontade de fazer as coisas e irritado.

Os três andaram lado a lado para fora do auditório, bem atrás da horda de alunos animados e barulhentos, e só pararam para conversar direito em um corredor mais vazio.

— Jongin, se você quiser nós podemos ficar fora dessa. Sua saúde é mais importante do que isso. — Chanyeol enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, tentando esconder seu nervosismo. Odiava ter que resolver aqueles assuntos sérios porque sempre se achava muito sem jeito. — O que importa é que você consiga se acostumar ao tratamento sem ter que se preocupar com outras coisas.

— Não, Yeol… Sei que parece absurdo, mas eu prefiro tentar. Pode ser a nossa única oportunidade de crescer e sair do status de banda de adolescente.

— Ei, existem mil oportunidades! Nós somos bons. — Baekhyun disse, afagando o cabelo do mais novo. — Não vamos colocar em cheque a sua saúde por algo que deveria ser um hobby.

— Eu sei disso, mas eu quero tentar. Estou sentindo uma vontade de largar tudo e ficar o dia todo na cama e eu tenho que lutar contra isso. A terapeuta me disse isso, minha mãe me disse isso… É melhor assim.

— Nós podemos tentar. Mas, se eu e o Baekhyun percebermos que você está indo além dos seus limites ou que a competição está te fazendo mal nós vamos pedir para sair, ok? — Chanyeol pontuou, recebendo uma confirmação baixinha do mais novo. Abraçou os dois com força, fechando os olhos. — Nós somos como irmãos. Temos que tomar conta um do outro.

♪

Estar em um bistrô com uma das pessoas que menos gostava no mundo não fazia parte dos planos de Jongin para aquela semana, mas apenas tinha acontecido sem que percebesse.

Depois do anúncio do festival, tudo o que mais desejava era relaxar; foi de bicicleta até um bistrô que servia o melhor café que já havia provado em toda a sua vida, que ficava na avenida da praia. Sua cabeça estava cheia antes, quando estava na sala, mas enquanto pedalava e ganhava chão só conseguia pensar no vento gostoso que batia em seu rosto. Não pensou em provas, em faculdades, em bandas ou em festivais. Pensou no momento que estava vivendo.

O Noir ficava em um sobrado e no andar de cima funcionava um sebo muito bom, com uma variedade absurda de livros. A fachada era de um laranja clarinho, quase sujo, e as janelas tinham canteiros de flores amarelas. Nunca pegava as mesas da calçada porque sabia que o verdadeiro tesouro ficava dentro da casa; o ambiente tinha um cheiro delicioso de café e de cravo — que usavam no famoso bolo de maçã com cravo e canela — e uma música calminha tocava no fundo. Todas as mesas eram baixas, rodeadas de pufes e travesseiros de estampas misturadas.

Sentou-se no fundo e pediu um capuccino e um pedaço de bolo, deixando a mochila ao seu lado. Sehun veio quase em seguida, entrando pela porta com um olhar perdido. Ele cumprimentou a atendente com uma intimidade atípica, e então lhe caiu a ficha de que aquele bistrô era da família dele, apesar de nunca ter encontrado o maior por ali.

O olhar dele pairou sobre Jongin por alguns segundos, segundos em que provavelmente se perguntou se valia a pena ir até ele e falar alguma coisa. Nesses segundos em que trocaram olhares, olhou ele de cima a baixo e de baixo a cima novamente. Sehun ficava muito bonito com aquela calça jeans azul cigarette e a camiseta branca do Sonic Youth, mas não queria admitir. Também não queria admitir que o cabelo dele estava especialmente bonito naquele dia. Talvez fosse efeito daquele remédio que bagunçava seus pensamentos.

— Ei. Posso me sentar com você? Preciso conversar contigo, se não estiver com pressa.

Não tinha opção. Estava acomodado demais para dizer que estava com pressa.

— Tudo bem.

O maior pediu para a irmã um pedaço de bolo de cenoura e um chá verde grande, enfatizando algumas vezes que queria um tal biscoitinho amanteigado em forma de unicórnio. Sorriu pequeno ao ver a atendente revirar os olhos de maneira cínica. Era um pedido bem infantil.

— Então… Que coisa, não é? Você vem aqui com frequência? — Franziu o cenho, estranhando aquele começo de assunto. Se ele estava tão determinado a falar consigo, por que não ia direto ao ponto? Eles não eram amigos.

— Com mais frequência de que meu bolso gostaria.

— Eu nunca venho aqui, por isso nunca te vi. Mas que bom que você gosta do Noir, é o xodó da minha mãe. — Comentou com um sorrisinho. — Hm, eu vou tentar ser breve porque não quero te incomodar. A questão é que eu andei conversando com o Jongdae e isso que acontece entre nós tem que parar.

— Isso…?

— Eu comprando briga com você e vice-versa. No começo eu achava bom, tenho muita raiva acumulada e é gostoso descontar tudo em alguém. Mas não é correto e eu percebi que… não é a mesma coisa para você. — Sehun murmurou, brincando com um guardanapo. — Você realmente tem coisas guardadas, coisas sérias, mágoas e velhos rancores. E eu acredito que não tenho nada a ver com isso. Nunca conversamos além dessas provocações.

Se inclinou um pouco para a frente, assentindo. Ele tinha razão.

— Sim, eu concordo. Você nunca fez nada para mim antes de começarmos a brigar, e olhando agora eu nem sei porque eu comecei a implicar com você.

— Eu não quero forçar as coisas com você, Jongin. Entendo que seja um momento de muitas mudanças para você e que tudo pareça estar muito confuso. — Tocou o pulso dele gentilmente, fitando o Kim. Quando não era só impulsos, ele tinha olhos muito calorosos. — Mas eu quero que saiba que, se você quiser, eu posso te escutar.

Aquilo era uma primeira vez muito radical para os dois. Pela primeira vez, enxergou Sehun como uma pessoa que talvez fosse bem legal. Pela primeira vez, viu Jongin como uma pessoa que não era só aqueles impulsos e provocações insuportáveis.

— Acho que te devo explicações sobre o que aconteceu na semana retrasada, lá na quadra. — Sussurrou, encarando a mão de Sehun. Não afastou o toque. — Eu nunca contei essa estória para ninguém, nem para os meus melhores amigos. Acho que começar por você é bom. Se você quiser ouvir, é claro…

— Por mim tudo bem! Temos bolo, bebidas quentes… Pode colocar para fora.

Pelas duas horas que se seguiram, contou tudo a Sehun.

Sobre o primeiro ano. Sobre como Kyungsoo tinha sido a luz no fim do túnel para uma pessoa pouco sociável e que rapidamente se tornou submisso às vontades do garoto mimado que surgiam aqui e ali. E então, o quão rápido e fácil foi se apaixonar pelo ex melhor amigo, um sentimento que nunca tinha experimentado antes. Um sentimento que foi destruído e que tinha levado junto muitas outras coisas de si durante a festa de Yifan, como as tardes que passou chorando e incapaz de mover um dedo que fosse para sair da cama. Se reergueu com a ajuda dos pais e dos novos amigos, mas ainda doía todos os dias. Por dois anos, doeu intensamente, até o dia em que Sehun lhe deu um soco e Baekhyun tentou lhe acordar para a vida. Até começar a ir em consultas e receber diagnósticos e receitas de remédios que funcionaram como um tapa na cara. Como um aviso de que, se não tomasse logo as rédeas de seu emocional, se afundaria em uma prisão de pensamentos e atitudes ruins.

Sehun era um bom ouvinte. Ele deixou o bolo intocado e apenas bebia um pouco de chá de vez em quando, sem tirar os olhos de Jongin por um segundo sequer. Também não titubeou quando o mais velho ameaçou chorar e não soltou nenhuma piadinha referente a bandas, a amizades passadas e ao episódio na quadra. Ele foi extremamente humano do começo ao fim.

Quando ofereceu-lhe um abraço, se viu nos braços daquele que achava ser um de seus inimigos. Alguém que achava ser uma pessoa ruim, em quem queria dar uns socos até o mês anterior. Se aconchegou sem delongas naquele peito largo e se deixou levar pelo calor gostoso que emanava dele, por mais que não conseguisse pensar naquilo sem ficar um pouco sem jeito. O guitarrista do Rectenna nem era tão ruim quanto pensava!

— Eu vou fazer a minha parte. Se você chegar irritado eu não vou dar corda. — Sussurrou, se afastando do menor. — Vou te cortar, ok? Não precisa se preocupar. Preciso administrar meu gênio ruim porque isso também te faz mal.

— Puxa, obrigado, Sehun. Eu nem sei como te agradecer, não vou saber te encarar na escola sabendo que eu te contei tudo isso. — Colocou o rosto entre as mãos, subitamente nauseado.

— Eu vou fingir que essa conversa não existiu e que nós nunca nos falamos, não se preocupe. Ninguém precisa saber.

Jongin mais tarde descobriria que no fundo ele não queria que Sehun fingisse que aquela tarde no bistrô não tinha existido.

♪

As inscrições para as três fases da competição foram um sucesso. Além do Nebula e do Rectenna, mais uma banda de calouros tinha surgido e cinco outros alunos estavam competindo com solos.

Chanyeol tinha um ego bem grande quando se tratava da banda que havia criado. E, consequentemente, sabia que poucas coisas conseguiriam superar o cover que fariam de Is This Love, do Whitesnake. Era uma música segura, bonita, e a voz de Baekhyun deixava ela muito mais mágica.

Enquanto esperavam Jongin chegar para o ensaio final na casa do Byun, um dia antes da primeira festa, brincavam um pouco com os sons.

Ali na banda os três eram totalmente opostos. Baekhyun gostava muito de Oasis e dos Smiths, e também arranhava um pouco de Blur na guitarra quando não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Jongin gostava de Alice In Chains — todo ensaio tinham que reforçar que não, Baekhyun não iria cantar Man in the box —, Pearl Jam e Nirvana. Enquanto isso, Chanyeol era o cara das músicas românticas, que gostava de David Bowie e Queen. E Muse, obviamente, mas os últimos álbuns que a banda tinha lançado estavam sendo um pouco decepcionantes, então evitava tocar naquele assunto.

De qualquer forma, era até estranho a facilidade com a qual chegavam em um consenso sobre os covers. Whitesnake tinha sido unanimidade, assim como quando tocaram Guns N' Roses e Heart Shaped Box, do Nirvana, em uma apresentação. Chanyeol acreditava que era devido ao fato de que todos já sabiam muito bem que ficar quebrando cabeça por causa de gostos não tinha dado certo no começo e quase tinha feito com que o Nebula parasse totalmente. Combinaram que seria rock antigo e bola pra frente.

— Ei, cara, me conta uma coisa. — Baekhyun chamou, a voz meio abafada por causa do pirulito pendurado na boca. Estava jogado em cima da cama, os dedos preguiçosamente dedilhando a introdução de Champagne Supernova, do Oasis. — Jogo rápido: se você pudesse escolher uma música para tocar nessa festa, sem se importar com votação e competição, qual você tocaria?

— Hysteria.

— Do Muse? Acho o riff do baixo muito pesado.

— Não, do Def Leppard. — Murmurou, apoiando as costas contra a parede. O quarto de Baekhyun era anormalmente grande e por isso quando não usavam a garagem de Jongin ficavam ali, jogados de qualquer jeito no meio daquelas quatro paredes entupidas de pôsteres de filmes novos e antigos. — E você?

— Hm, não gosto de cantar essa música. Me traz algumas memórias estranhas… Eu tocaria Bohemian Rhapsody.

— Já disse que dá para fazer, mas eu não consigo tocar piano e bateria ao mesmo tempo. Você vai precisar aprender a tocar piano. — Resmungou, coçando as costas com uma das baquetas. — Que memórias estranhas? Na minha cabeça você nem conhecia Def Leppard.

Baekhyun parou de tocar e sentou-se na cama, aparentemente indignado.

— Claro que conheço! Essa música está na playlist da banda. São memórias estranhas. Sei lá, o ano passado foi um pouco diferente.

— Para de me enrolar e fala logo o que é.

Jongin entrou no quarto todo apressado, o rosto ruborizado e orvalhado de suor.

— Me desculpem pelo atraso. Juro que eu pago a pizza hoje.

— Relaxa, meu doce. Senta aqui no chão que o Baekhyun está prestes a nos contar sobre suas memórias estranhas do ano passado.

— Já começamos bem. — Brincou, sentando-se no chão para respirar um pouco. O Byun ainda parecia estar hesitante.

A verdade era que desejava mais do que tudo guardar a história daquela noite.

— Ok, então… Chanyeol, você foi viajar com a sua mãe na semana do Natal, certo? O Jongin foi para a casa da avó dele e eu fiquei aqui sem ninguém, então eu resolvi sair para comprar umas porcarias e quem sabe uma breja… Para assistir filme sozinho aqui em casa. — Contou, ligeiramente constrangido. — Pois bem, eu esbarrei no Junmyeon na loja de conveniência.

— Ai meu Deus. Eu não sei se quero saber o resto. — Jongin murmurou, desviando o olhar.

— Calados. Vocês pediram então vão aguentar em detalhes. Ele falou para mim que também não tinha nada para fazer e… ah, vocês sabem. Aquele cara todo grande e musculoso, com cara de bebê, desfilando por aí com aquela jaqueta de couro e a regata do Joy Division… Não tinha como não pensar besteira!

— Não vai me dizer que você ficou com o Junmyeon.

— Chanyeol, meu bem, eu fiz muito mais do que só ficar. E ele, nossa, ele é todo grande. Foi a primeira vez em que fiquei com um homem, eu geralmente só me sinto atraído por mulheres mas… ele é uma bela exceção à regra. — Suspirou, voltando a dedilhar uma música qualquer na guitarra. — Trouxe ele aqui pra casa porque os meus pais tinham saído e só iam voltar no outro dia e a gente ficou aqui no quarto. Ele foi muito legal comigo, e tava tocando essa música aí do Def Leppard quando aconteceu. Aí eu acabo associando com ele. O problema é que na minha cabeça eu jamais teria ficado com ele se tivesse pensado duas vezes porque ele é muito diferente do meu tipo, ele é esportista e a merda de um clichêzão ambulante.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção dele, ainda custando a acreditar naquilo. Sempre estava ciente dos casos do melhor amigo com moças do colégio e até mesmo da faculdade, e também sabia que ele não era hétero. Só não imaginava que Baekhyun ficaria com Junmyeon. Era tão… improvável.

— Ok então, Sr. Amante do Clichê Ambulante. Obrigado por compartilhar sua experiência de vida conosco, reles mortais que nunca encostaremos em Kim Junmyeon. — Jongin fez uma reverência, tirando o baixo da capa de proteção e revendo a afinação das cordas.

— Eu já tenho um Kim para mim.

— Eu não sou amante dele! Foi só por uma noite. — Baekhyun grunhiu, e então os três se colocaram a postos para iniciar o ensaio.

A esperança era de que pudessem crescer e sair dali. E, para ganhar o coração das pessoas em uma festa de temática romântica, estavam apostando todas as fichas na voz doce de Byun Baekhyun.

♪

Não contavam com a voz de Do Kyungsoo.

O Nebula foi a segunda apresentação; a quadra nunca estivera tão cheia de estudantes, não havia lugar para um alfinete sequer ali no que tinham transformado em pista de dança. O ato de abertura tinha ficado por conta de uma garota do segundo ano, que embalou todo mundo com uma música do Arctic Monkeys. Clichê, mas funcionou para deixar todos na expectativa pelo resto da noite.

Os três aguardavam atrás do palco, checando roupas e cabelos. Baekhyun estava especialmente bonito naquela noite, com uma camisa branca abotoada até metade do peito e uma calça de alfaiataria. Por outro lado, Chanyeol estava só com o jeans de sempre e uma blusa do Muse, enquanto Jongin tinha se animado a se ajeitar todinho. Tinha colocado sua melhor blusa e sua melhor calça e até pintou o cabelo de roxo escuro. O maior ficou um pouquinho envergonhado de estar tão desleixado, mas sabia que esse era o privilégio de ser baterista: ninguém reparava no que ele estava usando. O foco era Byun Baekhyun e sua voz mágica.

Ele entregou um verdadeiro espetáculo. Interagiu o máximo possível com a plateia e com Jongin e Chanyeol ao mesmo tempo, os dedos fazendo o riff de guitarra quase que imperceptivelmente. Não tinham dúvidas de que todo mundo parecia estar prendendo a respiração, com medo de que ele fosse apenas uma miragem. Ao fim da música, todos aplaudiram e gritaram por eles, e o coro aumentou quando o capitão do time saiu de trás da bateria — o que inflou o ego dele, mas só um pouquinho.

Estava tudo um mar de rosas até o Rectenna subir naquele palco. Jongin não sabia o que esperar deles e até ficou um pouco sem graça quando recebeu uma tapinhas nas costas de Sehun quando este subia ao palco, mas suas esperanças foram praticamente destruídas quando ouviu os primeiros acordes de Back to Black, de Amy Winehouse.

Se pudesse matar alguém com o olhar, Kyungsoo teria virado cinzas enquanto encarava fixamente aquele rosto pretensioso, incapaz de crer no que estava ouvindo. Ele soltava as linhas como se não fosse nada, a voz alternando de maneira suave junto com a de Minseok. A bateria de Yixing era mansa e Sehun tocava um riff de guitarra, adaptando o som que deveria ser produzido pelo piano.

Trocou um olhar tenso com Baekhyun, sem saber o que fazer.

— Hyung, eu estou com medo. — Murmurou, recebendo um abraço quase que imediatamente.

— Não se preocupe, Nini. Nós vamos passar dessa etapa e no próximo… Nós vamos com tudo.

— O que é com tudo…?

— Nosso plano B. B de Bohemian Rhapsody. — Sorriu de orelha a orelha, os acordes do Rectenna morrendo à medida em que eles finalizavam a apresentação.

— Você não sabe tocar piano.

— Obrigado, Sherlock. Você vai ver o que eu vou fazer, mas a gente vai colocar eles no chinelo. Te prometo.

Olhou ao redor, ainda abraçado ao mais novo. Chanyeol e Jongdae conversavam perto dos banheiros, como se ninguém pudesse ver os dois ali. Eles estavam abraçados e balançando no ritmo da guitarrinha envenenada do Oh, que prolongou a música e emendou um riff mais calminho. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso, feliz pelo melhor amigo.

— Baek, será que a gente pode ir fazer alguma coisa divertida? — Perguntou em um tom de voz urgente, sabendo que Kyungsoo e Sehun logo sairiam do palco e ficariam ali por perto. E ainda não estava pronto para interagir com eles normalmente. Baekhyun viu o desespero contido em seus olhos e puxou o melhor amigo pelo braço até a pista abarrotada de gente enquanto uma outra banda era anunciada.

— Vamos dançar, que tal? — Sugeriu assim que ouviu You Only Live Once, dos Strokes. Jongin ficou um pouco tímido.

— Dançar? Eu não sei se…

— Vem, para de enrolar. — Segurou ambas as mãos do mais novo, entrelaçando os dedos.

Baekhyun não sabia dançar que nem o elenco dos líderes de torcida do colégio, mas sabia como animar o melhor amigo e isso era o que mais importava. Pelo resto da festa foi capaz de manter um sorriso no rosto dele e afastar todas as outras preocupações e isso bastava para deixá-lo mais feliz. Os dois sacudiam os corpos de qualquer jeito no ritmo da música, gritando a letra que sabiam de cor — culpa do gosto do Byun por The Strokes, que sempre fazia o mais novo ficar tardes e mais tardes dividindo o fone de ouvido enquanto ouviam e decoravam a playlist favorita dele de trás para frente, de A a Z — e esbarrando em todo mundo. Os outros alunos sequer se importavam: apenas abriam espaço e continuavam dançando em seus grupinhos.

O anúncio dos três melhores só veio bem no fim da festa, depois de muitas sessões de danças malucas e piadas gritadas contra o ouvido. Chanyeol encontrou os dois no fundo da quadra, sentados no chão e encostados na parede, uma pilha de copos de refrigerante já esvaziados ao redor dos amigos.

— Ei. — Chamou, um pouco envergonhado. Não queria ter abandonado eles, mas tinha sido um pouco inevitável. — Vocês estão bem?

— Sim! Só cansados e sobrecarregados com todo o açúcar que consumimos. — Jongin falou em um tom mansinho, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Baekhyun. — Acho que quero ir pra casa. Vocês vão dormir lá?

— Pode ser. — Respondeu prontamente, sentando-se ao lado dele e tomando uma de suas mãos. — Está bem mesmo ou só respondeu automaticamente?

— Estou bem, Chan. O Baek e eu nos divertimos bastante.

— Eu fiz ele dançar por duas horas inteiras, acho que fiz um bom trabalho. — Riu, fechando os olhos. A música havia cessado momentaneamente e todo aquele barulho parecia ter se alojado no fundo de sua cabeça. — Quero dormir em uma das pontas.

— Você é o menor, você tem que ficar no meio. — Chanyeol pontuou, recebendo uma confirmação de Jongin.

— Vocês me fazem de travesseiro! Isso não é justo. Eu sou um… homem. É um pouco constrangedor.

— É constrangedor porque você não sabe controlar seus hormônios e sempre acorda com a boca no pescoço de alguém.

— Nunca fiz isso, não sei do que vocês estão falando.

As luzes da festa se voltaram para o palco, deixando os três na penumbra. Jongdae estava lá, todo aprumado e arrumadinho, segurando um envelope branco.

— Enfim, o momento tão esperado por todos: os resultados da votação para esta primeira fase! — Anunciou, animado. Chanyeol sentiu o peito se encher de orgulho, mesmo que já estivesse acostumado a ver ele em cima de palcos e falando na frente de multidões. — O grêmio terminou a apuração de votos e temos uma primeira vez gigantesca. Até eu fiquei um pouco surpreso, admito. Sem mais delongas, vamos às colocações: em terceiro lugar, os calouros da Cherry Bomb, que nos deram The Strokes. Em segundo lugar os icônicos do Nebula, que arrasaram a gente com Whitesnake.

— O quê? — Chanyeol murmurou, surpreso. Ficar em segundo lugar era estranho.

— Por fim, o primeiro lugar da noite vai para Rectenna, que encheram nossos corações com Amy Winehouse. Parabéns aos participantes e boa sorte aos colocados. O tema da próxima festa será terror. Espero que todos vocês tragam músicas bem pesadas e muita energia para aguentar essa festa. Boa noite, pessoal, tenham um bom final de semana.

Jongdae desceu do palco logo em seguida e Chanyeol ainda estava preso na parte em que eles tinham pegado o segundo lugar. Jongin não estava lá tão surpreso porque já esperava algo do tipo.

— Terror… — Murmurou Baekhyun, perdido. A colocação não tinha abalado ele, mas estava sem rumo agora que tinham recebido o tema. Não podiam usar o plano B porque não combinava com a temática da festa.

— Baek, eu sei que os seus dedos ficaram machucados na última vez, mas você sabe que a nossa opção é indiscutível.

— Chanyeol… — Gemeu baixinho, em agonia. — Você tem certeza disso?

Os três se entreolharam e de repente havia uma certeza, uma sintonia. Todos sabiam do que estavam falando ali, naquela hora, e sabiam que seria infalível. Ninguém seria tão ousado.

— Eu nunca tive tanta certeza.

Pela primeira vez naquela semana, enquanto ainda estava acolhido no abraço do Byun e segurava a mão do Park, Jongin sentiu que estava pisando em solo firme e seguro. Aquela segunda festa seria infalivelmente dominada por eles.


	5. Jongdae conhece o vestiário

Gostava de quase todas as atividades que envolviam o título de presidente. Da autonomia que tinha pra resolver problemas, do quão bom aquele título ficaria em seu currículo acadêmico e acima de tudo a paz que tinha devido ao fato de que a maioria dos estudantes lhe respeitava.

Todavia, podia achar duas desvantagens naquele cargo. A primeira era que, em dias de seletivas, reuniões de conselho estudantil e reunião de pais e mestres, tinha que fechar a escola. A outra era que tinha menos tempo para ficar com Chanyeol.

Estava tão distraído naquele dia que sequer sabia o motivo pelo qual estava fechando a escola. Eram seis da tarde e só queria ir para casa e dormir até o dia seguinte depois de uma boa ducha e um jantar gostosinho.

Sempre deixava a quadra por último porque quase sempre tinha que recolher bolas perdidas das arquibancadas. Se arrastou por toda a extensão levando junto o carrinho de metal onde guardavam as bolas de basquete, suspirando ao perceber que já tinha completado a volta todinha e não havia achado uma bola sequer. Se soubesse, já estaria indo para casa.

Deixou o carrinho ao lado da salinha onde o professor de educação física ficava e entrou no vestiário, pegando a própria mochila para procurar as chaves.

— Merda. — Falou em voz alta, tateando todos os bolsos possíveis. A escola mantinha o molho de chaves da quadra à parte e sempre morria de medo de perdê-las. Bem, aparentemente o dia havia chegado. Resmungou e xingou baixinho até altas horas, mas nada da maldita chave.

Quando ouviu passos ecoarem pelo vestiário, já achou que morreria ali mesmo. Ao menos não brigariam com ele por perder as chaves. Se retesou todinho, esperando a morte certa vir em sua direção.

Quem veio foi Park Chanyeol, ainda molhado por causa do banho que estava tomando, metade do corpo enrolado em uma toalha vermelha dos Vingadores. Ele ficou imediatamente vermelho, provavelmente por causa da estampa da toalha, e Jongdae também ficou muito envergonhado.

— Chanyeol?

— E-eu não sabia que tinha alguém aqui. Puxa, eu vou… Espera, eu vou me vestir. — Sorriu ao ver o menor tampando os olhos com ambas as mãos e pegou a calça jeans que tinha guardado no armário. — Fofo…

— Não é fofo! Eu levei um susto, Chanyeol. — Ralhou, ainda sem coragem de tirar as mãos do próprio rosto. Uma parte de si queria muito olhar mas acreditava que seria um pouco de invasão de privacidade.

— Sei, sei. Agora pode olhar.

Quando olhou e finalmente conseguiu prestar atenção no… namorado? Ficante? Ainda não sabia o que eram. Levou outro susto: Chanyeol tinha pintado o cabelo de castanho escuro mais uma vez e não tinha aparado ele como costuma fazer. Os fios sem corte já estavam na metade do pescoço. Nem conseguiu reparar muito no corpo dele — embora o fato de que ele estava sem camisa estivesse atraindo seu olhar como a porcaria de um ímã —.

— Você… O cabelo…

— Ah, isso? — Mexeu um pouco nos fios molhados, dando uma risadinha. — Estava pensando em deixar crescer. O que acha?

— Eu acho que ficaria lindo. — Se recompôs, voltando a vasculhar na própria bolsa em busca das chaves.

— Ei, eu não ganho nem um beijo? — Chanyeol se aproximou, mais perto do que a sanidade de Jongdae considerava saudável. — Você não responde os meus bilhetinhos na sala de aula e ainda me nega um beijo? Isso machuca.

Gaguejou, com dificuldade de formar uma linha de raciocínio. Poderia receber um prêmio de maior idiota do mundo por não conseguir ficar normal e agir tranquilamente perto de Park Chanyeol, o carinha em quem dava uns beijos há algumas semanas. Desistiu de falar e segurou a mão dele, puxando-o para perto e deixando um selinho em seus lábios. Antes que pudesse afastar-se, o maior enlaçou sua cintura e o apertou em seus braços, prolongando o beijo que tinha gosto de saudades e desejo. Ele tinha mania de fazer isso e Jongdae sempre ficava desnorteado quando o beijo acabava, a intensidade do momento lhe atingindo como eletricidade correndo por seu corpo.

Ele empurrou o presidente do grêmio gentilmente contra os armários, encarando ele de pertinho. Dali, conseguia contar e se perder nessa contagem de infinitas pintinhas que tinha espalhadas pelo rosto e pescoço. Se pudesse, ficaria olhando ele por horas a fio. Tirou as chaves de dentro do bolso, o que fez Jongdae suspirar.

— Claro, como fui burro… Você é o capitão. É óbvio que elas estão com você. — Murmurou, revirando os olhos.

— Sim, e eu sou muito responsável. Sei que não parece, mas eu sou. Não se preocupe com isso. Agora… — Acariciou a bochecha dele com o polegar, sentindo o momento exato em que um sorriso se desenhou naquele rosto. — Vem comigo hoje?

— Para onde? — Segurou a mão dele, olhando para cima. Chanyeol piscou algumas vezes, como se tentasse falar algo e não conseguisse.

— Minha casa. A gente pode assistir um filme, comer alguma coisa. Não sei, só quero ficar com você por algum tempo.

— E a banda?

— Nossos ensaios estão acontecendo logo depois da aula. Como hoje tive as seletivas, eles já fizeram uma sessão sem mim. — Soltou a mão de Jongdae para pegar o fiel moletom do Muse que mantinha ali no armário para usar quando estava um pouco frio do lado de fora e colocou ele, bagunçando os cabelos úmidos no processo. — Então hoje eu tenho uma folguinha.

Assim que o monitor terminou de fechar a escola, os dois rumaram pelas ruas vazias, de mãos dadas, na direção da casa de Chanyeol. Achou bonitinha a forma como o menor cantarolava baixinho alguma música que não conhecia, andando de um jeito tão leve que parecia prestes a sair pulando pela rua. Estava sentindo uma espécie de ansiedade estranha, como se estivesse antecipando algo sem sequer saber o que era.

— No quê você está pensando? — Perguntou o mais velho depois de um tempo.

— Hm, em nada. Juro.

— Sei. Você nunca fica quietinho desse jeito. — Pararam na frente da casa de Chanyeol. — É por causa da banda? Jongin? Fala pra mim.

— Eu realmente só estava em silêncio, meu amor… Jongin está bem agora, melhorando aos poucos. E a banda sofreu um baque por causa da primeira fase, mas na próxima vamos nos recuperar. — Abriu o portão e seguiram direto para a tendinha do quintal, que mais estava para cabana do que qualquer outra coisa. — Acho que você tem uns efeitos engraçados em mim, Dae.

Respirou fundo, ainda sentindo o impacto do apelido que ele tinha usado. Ser chamado de amor ainda era uma novidade. Os dois entraram na tenda e amarraram a cordinha para fechar o lugar, o ambiente entrando em uma quase-penumbra.

— Que efeitos?

— Sabe, antes de nós ficarmos pela primeira vez eu ficava muito agitado, queria fazer coisas estranhas e impulsivas para chamar a sua atenção. Agora eu só estou muito calmo. Mais seguro, arrisco dizer.

Empurrou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha do mais novo, perdido naquele olhar que parecia lhe consumir. Céus, ele estava tão bonito… Com a mão livre, tateou o chão em busca do controle que ligava as luzinhas porque queria ver ele direito. Elas não eram muito fortes, mas assim que o brilho ligeiramente amarelado iluminou ambos, soube que tinha sido a melhor decisão porque gostava muito de poder vê-lo.

— Se te consola, também não sei lidar com as coisas que sinto quando estou com você. — Murmurou, rindo de nervoso. Entre seus dedos, puxou e afagou os fios de cabelo grandinhos, aliviado por ter algo para distrair as mãos nervosas e inquietas. — Parece que é a primeira vez em que passo por isso.

— Eu não sou o primeiro?

— Hm, depende do critério. Eu nunca me senti assim com outras pessoas, mas nem só de provocações vive o ser humano. Nesses três anos eu beijei uma pessoa ou duas. Talvez mais. — confessou.

— Ah, eu também fiquei com algumas pessoas no primeiro ano. Mas depois eu acabei parando. — Admitiu, igualmente tímido. — E agora eu sei que não dava certo porque é com você que as coisas funcionam. Talvez seja um pouco inconveniente falar isso mas eu sempre tive muita vontade de falar para alguém.

Selou os lábios de Chanyeol uma única vez, o beijo se transformando aos poucos em algo maior. Jongdae não era compositor, não era tão bom assim com palavras, mas sabia que o outro entenderia aquele gesto. Que compreenderia aquelas mãos trêmulas que puxavam-lhe o cabelo delicadamente e os lábios que lhe beijavam com tanto fervor e paixão que só podiam estar falando uma língua: a do amor.

Empurrou ele gentilmente até que sentasse no colchão, sentando em seu colo logo em seguida. As mãos de Chanyeol foram rápidas e precisas ao pousarem em sua cintura, o que fez com que deixasse escapar um sorriso que interrompeu brevemente o beijo. Tocar Jongdae era gostoso, descobriu, porque ele tinha reações muito bonitas. Para começo de conversa, encontrou um lugarzinho especial em suas costas que fazia ele se arrepiar todinho. Quando beijava uma daquelas pintinhas que tinha na base do pescoço, ele escondia o rosto em seu ombro e gemia tão arrastado que só aquele som lhe deixava afetado.

Todavia, continuou suas pequenas descobertas. Assumiu as rédeas do momento e deitou ele por baixo do próprio corpo no colchão, uma das mãos deslizando por onde mais conseguisse passar. E assim foram, até que o dia virasse noite e até que se dessem por satisfeitos. Acabou se apaixonando por um lado que ainda não conhecia de Chanyeol: que era cuidadoso, gostava de dar apelidos bonitinhos e que era um dengo absurdo depois do sexo. Se viu ofegante, ainda cheio das marcas e vestígios do que havia acabado de acontecer, abraçado ao corpo grande e com os dedos enfiados entre o cabelo dele. O som da respiração do capitão do time de basquete lhe serviu como calmante. 

A proposta de ver um filme foi completamente esquecida entre aqueles gemidos de prazer e entre os cobertores que Chanyeol mantinha na tenda. Por um bom motivo, é claro. Afinal, eram maiores de idade e podiam se dar ao luxo de aproveitar a única coisa boa que a fase embrionária da vida adulta parecia proporcionar.

♪

Kim Jongin raramente ficava sem palavras. Mas, depois de algumas coisas que estavam acontecendo desde o dia do primeiro show, não estava surpreso: às vezes tudo ficava tão surpreendente que precisava parar e pensar um pouquinho, processar todas as informações.

O que acontecia naquele momento era um pouco demais para sua cabeça.

Sehun tinha lhe enviado mensagens após o show da primeira fase. A princípio só queria dar os parabéns aos garotos do Nebula, mas a conversa se estendeu quase que infinitamente. De conhecidos tornaram-se colegas, e de colegas passaram a ser… amigos? Era estranho dar esse nome.

Tinha sido convidado para ir ao bistrô da família Oh mais uma vez assim que saísse da consulta com o psicólogo e, honestamente, só conseguia sentir um nervosismo estranho na boca do estômago. Suas mãos estavam suando um pouquinho e teve que escondê-las com as mangas do moletom que estava usando para não entregar tudo de bandeja para ele.

Ele estava especialmente bonito naquele fim de tarde — e não, Jongin jamais diria aquilo em voz alta — com o cabelo recém descolorido em um tom de loiro bem clarinho e os olhos sem qualquer tipo de maquiagem, muito diferente do que costumava ver no colégio. A blusa branca cheia de frases escritas em preto marcava bem os ombros e os braços do guitarrista, deixando para todos uma visão quase que divina. No entanto, ele não sorriu para todos.

Sehun sorriu para Jongin e isso fazia coisas estranhas com aquele coraçãozinho machucado e maltratado.

— E aí, cara? Está bem hoje?

Sentiu-se capaz de responder com uns grunhidos estranhos e para sua sorte as palavras saíram com clareza.

— É, sim. Melhor do que ontem.

— Eu vi você indo embora mais cedo e fiquei preocupado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Se retesou um pouquinho contra a parede, hesitante. Não havia acontecido nada de grave, apenas tinha sentido um mal estar estranho durante a aula e preferiu passar o resto do período na pracinha perto de sua casa.

— Só mal estar, obrigado por perguntar. E você… Por que me chamou aqui? Desculpa o jeito, é que eu ainda não estou acostumado a isso.

Sehun sorriu pequeno, folheando o cardápio apesar de conhecê-lo de trás para frente. Algo naquele momento lhe deixava um pouco inquieto, talvez fosse a presença de Jongin. Desde o dia em que rolaram pelo chão da quadra, sentia algo de diferente dentro de si quando estava por perto do mais velho. E, naquela tarde, observando os olhinhos sempre caídos por causa do cansaço e cheios de um calor confortável, sentiu mais um milhão de coisas que não deveria estar sentindo.

— E-eu não sei, para ser bem sincero. Não sei. Acho que essa é a resposta mais decepcionante que eu poderia dar.

— Não é decepcionante. — Sussurrou, simpatizando com aquele sentimento de estranheza que havia se instalado entre eles.

— Só me deu vontade de saber como você está. É sábado, eu só vou te ver na segunda feira e… Que diabos eu estou falando? Ah… — Enfiou o rosto corado entre ambas as mãos, respirando fundo. Seus planos de tentar passar despercebido tinham ido por água abaixo; quando tornou a olhar para o menor, ele carregava no rosto uma expressão que beirava o divertimento. Com uma pitada de incerteza.

Tomou coragem para tocar sutilmente o pulso de Sehun com a ponta dos dedos, tentando chamar sua atenção.

— Ei, não precisa ficar assim. — Murmurou, igualmente tímido. Não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo naquele momento. — Não estou infeliz. É legal ter algo para fazer depois de algo tão pesado como a consulta. Estou feliz. É a primeira vez em anos que me abro para pessoas além de Chanyeol e Baekhyun e isso me deixa ansioso.

— Está? — Ele se arrumou todinho na mesa, endireitando a postura impecável e exibindo os dentes branquinhos em um sorriso que até fez com que seus olhos virassem meias-luas.

— Calma aí com esse sorriso, pode cegar algum desavisado por aí. — Brincou, ainda trilhando todos os ossinhos do pulso e da mão de Sehun com a ponta dos dedos. — Sim, e nem sei o motivo.

— Então vamos comer um pouco. Por minha conta. Aí você fica mais feliz ainda.

Foi a tarde mais leve que tivera em semanas; com Sehun, era fácil se esquecer de que tinha uma pilha de problemas que ameaçavam lhe engolir a qualquer momento. Ele tinha uma personalidade muito forte, disso já sabia, mas era um doce de pessoa. Tinha piadinhas inteligentes e sabia como conduzir a conversa sem deixar longos silêncios tomarem conta.

Também havia algo nele que não sabia explicar. Algo que lhe deixava naturalmente relaxado, que não conhecia antes — até então em sua cabeça Sehun era apenas o carinha que gostava de irritar até não poder mais —, algo na forma como ele encarava-lhe e falava das coisas que gostava. Até mesmo quando comia o cheesecake de Blueberry parecia estar degustando a última fatia do mundo.

Sehun era inconsequente? Um pouco, talvez. Um pouco bruto quando se tratava de cuidar de seu orgulho. Mas parecia viver cada momento como se fosse o último e o melhor e Jongin sabia apreciar isso.

Em momento algum tirou a mão de cima do pulso dele.

— Então, como estava a torta de chocolate? Foi ideia minha colocar alguns morangos por cima para deixar a decoração mais bonita.

Os dois andavam lado a lado pelo calçadão da Avenida da Praia, curtindo a pasmaceira de fim de tarde. Jongin ainda estava um pouco tímido, pensando em tocar em um assunto que deveria ter sido encerrado. Quando se encontraram no bistrô pela primeira vez tinha aberto o coração e mais um pouco para Sehun e combinaram que fingir que aquilo não havia acontecido era a melhor atitude possível; todavia, sabia que o assunto era inevitável.

— Linda e gostosa. Só que eu prefiro aquele bolo de Matcha que você comeu, que tem chantilly batido com gengibre. Aquilo é coisa séria… — Riu baixinho, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. — Você nunca pensou em ser confeiteiro?

— Hm, às vezes eu me aventuro lá na cozinha. Gosto de fazer uns experimentos com sabores, sabe? Mas profissionalmente acho que não daria certo. Não gosto quando o bistrô está muito cheio, é difícil dar conta da clientela e isso faz com que eu atrapalhe o andamento das coisas.

— Justo. Quando você for fazer alguma coisa, me avisa, fiquei curioso para comer. — Encarou Sehun, um pouco hesitante. — Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro que pode.

— Por que você está fazendo isso?

Sehun parou, franzindo o cenho. Jongin ainda demorou um pouco para perceber que ele já não andava mais ao seu lado e encarou-o de longe, igualmente confuso.

— Isso o quê?

— Isso. Se aproximando de mim, sendo legal comigo… Eu não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, tenho certeza de que conhece pessoas mais interessantes e agradáveis.

— J-Jongin, eu gosto da sua companhia. De estar com você. Não se coloque para baixo desse jeito, não há necessidade. — Disse, a voz ficando mais firme conforme via o olhar do outro tornando-se menos incisivo. Havia muita dúvida ali, mas também sabia que tinha muita carência guardada no jeito com o qual era encarado. — Você é incrível. Mais do que pensa. Incrível e forte, e apesar de ser amigo dele e companheiro de banda, eu não entendo como ele foi capaz de fazer isso com alguém com um coração tão bom.

Sentiu os olhos arderem, marejados. Apesar do assunto lhe dar arrepios, conseguiu não sair correndo. Conseguiu fincar os pés cobertos pelos All-Stars verdes, seu tênis de estimação, no calçadão cheio de irregularidades e manteve o rosto voltado para cima, sustentando o olhar admirado e entregue de Oh Sehun. O guitarrista. O garoto que costumava odiar e chamar para brigas depois da aula. Que já não era mais tão garoto, estava mais para homem do que qualquer outra coisa, e que estava ali porque realmente gostava de sua companhia.

Estava ali porque lhe admirava tanto quanto Baekhyun e Chanyeol, e não porque desejava algo em troca. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem um pouco ao pensar naquilo e foi imediatamente segurado pelas mãos protetoras do mais novo. Aquela proximidade entre eles gerava uma tensão quase palpável e Jongin queria mais do que tudo que fosse noite; assim, ninguém conseguiria ver o quanto estava se deixando levar pelo momento. Ninguém seria capaz de ver o quanto ele estava afetado pela forma que o mais novo mordia o lábio inferior, preso em uma eterna hesitação, a luz do pôr do Sol refletida em milhares de tons quentes em seus olhos e em seu rosto.

Roçou a pontinha do nariz de Jongin com o seu, sentindo uma pressão engraçada dentro do peito. Já havia beijado incontáveis vezes, mas aquilo parecia ser algo diferente. Sentia que, se desse mais um passo, poderia sentir o mais velho se quebrar entre seus braços. De olhos fechados, o baixista do Nebula tremia com a expectativa de beijar o mais alto. Quando percebeu que ele não tomaria a iniciativa, acabou desistindo de fazer aquilo e se afastou, corado por causa da vergonha que sentia. Por imaginar que aquilo seria certo.

— Desculpa! — Jongin disse, ligeiramente constrangido.

— Você é um amor, Kim Jongin. — Comentou ao observá-lo com olhos penetrantes, como se degustasse daquela imagem. O mais velho estava completamente sem jeito, como se tivesse sido pego no flagra por causa de alguma coisa. Queria ter ganhado um beijo, queria ter dado um beijo. Mas algo dentro de si lhe avisava para que esperasse um pouquinho mais.

Abraçou Sehun e se permitiu deixar a cabeça contra o peito dele, se aconchegando como havia feito há algum tempo dentro do Noir. Sabia que deveria estar a caminho de casa para não preocupar a mãe e os amigos, mas não queria que aquele dia acabasse. Queria vencer seu medo, vencer a falta de coragem que tinha para conhecer outras pessoas.

— Queria ficar mais tempo por aqui, mas eu tenho que voltar. Tenho ensaio daqui a pouco. — Falou, a voz abafada pela camiseta e pelo abraço forte de Sehun.

— Eu te levo para casa e você aproveita e me fala que música vocês vão tocar na festa.

Deu um soco fraco no peito dele, se afastando e fingindo ajeitar algum amassado que não existia em sua camiseta. Só para disfarçar o que estava bem óbvio.

— Você pode fazer de tudo quantas vezes quiser, eu não vou contar qual é. — Retrucou, cruzando os braços e voltando a encarar o maior.

— Sei. Bom, estou disposto a tentar essa teoria. E se eu fizer cócegas?

Descruzou os braços e ergueu-os na altura do peito, como quem se defende de algum inimigo terrível.

— Não se atreva. — Grunhiu, entredentes.

— Acho melhor você correr. — Se espreguiçou lentamente, estralando as juntas dos dedos. Jongin achou que ele estava brincando e quase tropeçou quando percebeu, um pouco tarde, que precisava correr para não ser pego pelo maior.

Pareciam dois idiotas, rindo e correndo pela areia às sete da noite. Em algum ponto da perseguição um Kim Jongin muito desesperado caiu na areia e um Oh Sehun muito satisfeito não se demorou muito e se jogou por cima dele, atacando com cócegas em todos os lugares possíveis.

Não sabiam que passar um dia na companhia um do outro poderia ser tão gostoso, divertido e leve, mas eram jovens e ainda não sabiam de muitas coisas. Estavam dispostos a conhecer mais.


	6. Baekhyun é o demônio

Certos acontecimentos ficam marcados na memória das pessoas.

Por exemplo, a briga entre Kyungsoo e Jongin, o caso passageiro entre Baekhyun e Junmyeon… O dia em que Sehun subiu na tabela de basquete só para provar um ponto aos melhores amigos — o que quase lhe rendeu uma expulsão —. Tudo isso e mais um pouco. Alunos de ensino médio possuem um talento descomunal para lembrar de coisas que geram boas fofocas.

No entanto, o que aconteceu na segunda festa não era nenhuma fofoca: era apenas um consenso geral de que Byun Baekhyun tinha um lado que quase ninguém conhecia.

Os integrantes da Nebula já esperavam aquilo; durante os ensaios que antecederam o segundo round daquela briga pela oportunidade de tocar no festival de verão, aprenderam que ali havia um Byun que eles ainda não tinham visto. Geralmente, quando iam tocar nos barzinhos investiam em músicas românticas ou que fossem bem famosas, a fim de agitar a plateia. No entanto, sempre eram músicas curtas e arrebatadoras.

Pela primeira vez, escolheram algo ousado que só poderia dar muito certo ou muito errado. Não havia meio-termo. O solo da música era tranquilo, mas emocionante, e tinham a liberdade de mudar o tom para que se encaixasse melhor na voz do vocalista; Baekhyun se recusou a fazer essa mudança. Ele era assim mesmo, todo atrevido e vaidoso quando se tratava de sua personalidade em cima dos palcos.

Então, quando subiram no palco para fazer a última apresentação da noite e começaram a tocar Metallica, todo mundo ficou um pouco… sem fôlego. A introdução de Nothing Else Matters era memorável e impecável, e quando perceberam que não havia um tom alterado sequer os gritos foram mais altos do que a música. Ensurdecedores, ao ponto de que os membros da banda conseguiam ouvi-los por cima do retorno. Aquilo amaciava um tantinho o ego de Chanyeol, que estava com medo desde que perderam o primeiro lugar na festa anterior.

Park Chanyeol era líder demais para enxergar aquela competição como diversão. Sonhava muito em atingir coisas grandes com os melhores amigos e esse sonho poderia lhe custar muitas noites de sono e alguns pedaços de seu bom humor. No entanto, quando ouviu a aprovação daquele público, tudo sumiu. Estava tudo bem, estavam tocando uma música incrível e arrasando.

Nem mesmo os membros do Rectenna, que já estavam todos sentados em uma mesa depois de terem apresentado Best Of You, do Foo Fighters, conseguiram acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Sehun disfarçava, mas olhava para Jongin com certa admiração e cheio de vontade de subir naquele palco e enchê-lo de abraços e elogios. Tocar uma música do Metallica não era fácil, e sabia reconhecer talento porque era o que os meninos do Nebula mais tinham. Havia técnica, obviamente, mas não era nada comparado ao talento.

Em segredo, ao lado de Minseok, Yixing se remexia um pouco em seu lugar, desconfortável. Baekhyun lhe deixava um pouco nervoso e não sabia ao certo quando aquela sensação havia começado. Talvez quando esbarrou com ele no corredor e quase discutiram por causa do leite de amêndoas com chocolate que acabou derramando na camisa dele.

Deu um breve sorriso ao lembrar-se da cena que tinha guardado em segredo dos amigos da banda. Encontrou o vocalista depois de uma eletiva de fotografia que fazia às quartas feiras, do pior jeito possível; o Byun estava um pouco estressado e começou a reclamar, até que ficou completamente desarmado ao ver o quão infeliz Yixing havia ficado por perder sua bebida favorita. Dali pra frente foi um dia totalmente estranho: foram juntos até o mercadinho da esquina, perto da escola, compraram aquele leite em caixinha e tomaram juntos, sentados na calçada enquanto conversavam amenidades.

O rubor em suas bochechas não escapou aos olhos treinados de Minseok.

— Você está ficando assim só de ouvir ele cantando? Não entrega o jogo, Yixing. — Sussurrou, ligeiramente irritado.

— Não estou fazendo nada! Eu só lembrei de uma coisa, só isso. Nós vamos ganhar… — Disse reticente, encarando Baekhyun. Em cima do palco, todos eles cantavam de olhos fechados. Jongin vez ou outra ameaçava lançar um charminho para as pessoas da pista, mas era tão breve que chegava a ser imperceptível. — Mas eles são bons, não são?

Sustentou o olhar do melhor amigo, finalmente entendendo o que ele estava insinuando. Minseok era a única pessoa que conseguia ver através do jeito tímido e reservado do Zhang, mesmo que involuntariamente, e isso sempre rendia a eles alguns momentos no mínimo estranhos. Como aquele, em que estava suspeitando até do último fio de cabelo do colega de classe. Eles nunca elogiavam, nunca comentavam sobre o Nebula. Era uma espécie de regra implícita quando o Rectenna se unia.

— Desembucha logo. Não é a sua primeira vez ouvindo a voz do Baekhyun. — Disse preguiçosamente, esfregando os olhos já livres da maquiagem que estava usando quando subiram no palco para tocar.

— Não tem nada, eu juro, só estou impressionado.

— Ah, Yixing, eu te conheço há séculos. Você nunca fica bobão assim por alguém, cara. Só acho engraçado porque vocês nunca se falaram.

Abriu a boca para refutar aquele comentário, mas se conteve. De repente, não queria contar ao melhor amigo sobre o leite derramado e sobre a tarde que havia passado na companhia do Byun. No palco, a banda encaminhava os últimos minutos da música com maestria: Baekhyun havia deixado de lado o microfone e deixou que Chanyeol assumisse o vocal — uma habilidade muito ímpar do capitão do time, já que tocar bateria e cantar ao mesmo tempo era extremamente complicado —, tocando a guitarra enquanto interagia com o público. O rosto dele estava completamente iluminado e finalmente pôde ver as nuances da maquiagem escura que adornava o rostinho outrora angelical: notas de uma sombra preta e vermelha esquecidas nos olhinhos brilhantes e um contorno suave de lápis preto que fazia com que o olhar dele ficasse mais forte. E a camisa vermelha de cetim… parecia querer sair correndo para longe do corpo do guitarrista. Um dos botões no meio do peito cumpria um trabalho incrível e árduo.

Aquele cara em cima do palco não era nem um pouco parecido com o ideal que fazia de Baekhyun. E isso deixou tudo ainda mais confuso.

— É que… Não sei explicar.

— Eu sei explicar: ele é um cara todo certinho e de repente virou isso daí que está em cima do palco. Agora você está totalmente abalado com o que está vendo.

— Se eu pudesse eu pagaria ele para me dar um soco no queixo.

Fez uma cara de nojo na direção do amigo, incrédulo.

— Não acredito que você está falando isso.

— Não posso me controlar, gosto de apanhar de homens bonitos. — Deu de ombros, aplaudindo assim que o Nebula encerrou a apresentação. Queria ser otimista, mas estava claro que eles levariam a melhor naquela noite. Levantou-se da cadeira, ajeitando a jaqueta de couro por cima da regata branca. — Eu vou ao banheiro enquanto eles deliberam sobre as bandas.

Deixou os amigos na mesa e se jogou no meio do público para atravessar a quadra. A maioria dos alunos estava fantasiada das coisas mais aleatórias que poderia imaginar e enquanto andava foi abordado diversas vezes com tapinhas nas costas e congratulações. Yixing não poderia estar mais distraído; queria chegar aos vestiários e conversar com uma pessoa bem específica.

Encontrou Baekhyun nos fundos, sentado contra um dos armários enquanto tentava enrolar alguns dedos com uma fita branca, sem sucesso. Chanyeol e Jongin conversavam com Jongdae com bastante animação, todos com drinques na mão e completamente alheios ao companheiro de banda. Do lado de fora, as caixas estouravam com Supersoaker, do Kings of Leon, a total volume.

O olhar que recebeu foi um pouco pesado, porém amistoso. O menor abriu um sorriso pequeno, cansado, e se moveu um pouco para o lado em um convite silencioso para que Yixing sentasse ali.

— Eu não esperava que você viesse aqui. — Confessou Baekhyun, deixando de lado o curativo. O rival pegou a fita e desenrolou ela com muita habilidade, sorrindo timidamente.

— Também não esperava vir aqui, mas as minhas ações às vezes obedecem forças obscuras e incompreensíveis. — Estendeu a mão para o vocalista, esperando que ele entendesse o gesto. Só então foi capaz de ver o que havia de errado com seus dedos: sua mão esquerda estava muito machucada, com feridas finas e bolhas nas pontas dos dedos. — O que aconteceu aqui?

— Você sabe, eu não estou acostumado a tocar essas músicas assim. A gente passou a semana inteira treinando várias músicas do Metallica até decidir qual seria.

Assentiu lentamente, massageando delicadamente a palma da mão do menor. Ele tremeu um pouco, assustado com a intensidade daquele momento que trocava com Yixing. Não havia nada de excêntrico ou diferente no gesto: apenas estava cuidando de Baekhyun como gostaria de ser cuidado. Então, por que seu estômago insistia em se revirar como se desse uma voltinha de montanha russa? Suas mãos tremiam e não conseguia esconder aquela reação do oponente.

Enrolou a faixa elástica no dedo médio e no anelar, os mais machucados, e sorriu pequeno na direção dele. De perto, conseguia ver mais detalhes da maquiagem escura que ele usava, como as duas jóias falsas coladas nas extremidades dos olhos, pertinho do nariz, e a sombra vermelha toda esfumaçada. Se os olhos de Baekhyun já eram bonitos, naquela noite eles estavam especialmente atraentes, capturando a atenção de Yixing como se fossem imãs.

Pigarreou, tentando desembaralhar os próprios pensamentos; normalmente falava algo errado quando estava daquele jeito, bobo, e não queria estragar tudo. Do lado de fora do vestiário podia ouvir a voz calma de Jongdae dando alguns avisos e não poderia estar menos interessado.

— Escuta… Você quer ir tomar um café comigo? — Perguntou, voltando a focar nos olhos do Byun.

— Naquele Starbucks milionário que tem do outro lado da rua? Me parece uma boa. Não estou com cabeça para continuar na festa. — Ele sorriu tímido e levantou-se do chão em um salto, estendendo a mão que não estava machucada. Aceitou o gesto de bom grado, içando o corpo para cima sem colocar tanta força na mão do menor. Os dois saíram dos vestiários sorrateiramente, passando despercebidos por Chanyeol e Jongin e o resto da escola. Ninguém dava a mínima.

Deixaram o ginásio e a escola a passos lentos, sem muita intenção de chegar logo ao lugar. A conversa fluía como se nada mais importasse e não parou mesmo depois que perceberam que os alunos começavam a sair do ginásio. A festa havia acabado e Yixing só conseguia admirar as feições de Baekhyun que, debaixo das luzes frias da cafeteria, ficavam ainda mais bonitas.

— O-o que foi? — Perguntou, ligeiramente corado. Enquanto esperavam o pedido ficar pronto, tentava não encará-lo o tempo todo.

Abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisinha que fosse, só para distrair ele e fazer com que o clima ficasse menos tenso; falhou miseravelmente nisso, aproveitando o ambiente vazio para se inclinar sobre a mesa e puxar o garoto pela choker que usava, aproximando de si toda aquela explosão de vermelho, preto e doçura que era Byun Baekhyun só para arrancar dele um beijo lento. Se em algum momento tinha duvidado do que queria com o vocalista, teve certeza naquele ponto. Queria beijar ele muitas vezes, e ouvi-lo cantar de pertinho. E chamá-lo para tomar muitos cafés por aí. Deixou que ele voltasse a se encostar na própria cadeira, recuperando aos poucos o fôlego.

— Eu acho que essa atitude fala mais por mim do que as palavras. — Murmurou, massageando as têmporas. Baekhyun parecia estar em um conflito interno e isso fez com que ficasse um pouco preocupado. Será que havia entendido tudo errado? Será que aquele clima poderia ser apenas coisa de sua cabeça?

Enquanto se aproveitavam daquele silêncio para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, um dos atendentes se aproximou e deixou os dois cafés em cima da mesa que dividiam. O de Baekhyun era um frapuccino de morango e o de Yixing tinha chocolate, mas o leite era sem lactose porque era intolerante. O menor tomou um longo gole e bateu as unhas ligeiramente longas contra a mesa, o coração martelando no peito como se estivesse correndo muito rápido.

— Me desculpa por não ter falado nada.

— Me desculpa por não ter pedido antes de fazer isso.

Os dois se entreolharam assim que falaram ao mesmo tempo e o clima tenso se desmanchou com gargalhadas altas, aliviadas. Por cima da mesa, alcançou a mão do baterista e entrelaçou os dedos, segurando-lhe com firmeza.

Por sorte, tinham aquele jeito meio simples de levar as coisas: Baekhyun não precisava falar que estava tudo bem, que podiam se beijar e tomar café juntos sem problemas, sem que complicassem tudo. Yixing entendia. Entendia porque via nos olhos dele que estava tudo bem e isso valia muito mais do que qualquer explicação tímida sussurrada à luz medíocre da cafeteria.

♪

Baekhyun podia enumerar algumas de suas decepções naquela segunda feira específica. A primeira delas era ter perdido o ônibus — e, consequentemente, a chance de ir para o colégio escutando música no fone com Yixing —. Por causa desse pequeno imprevisto, estava totalmente distraído quando chegou para a primeira aula, alheio a tudo e a todos e para ajudar ainda tinha passado o fim de semana inteirinho fora, viajando.

— Baekhyun, juro que esperava isso de qualquer pessoa, menos de você.

A voz de Chanyeol fez com que despertasse de seus devaneios. O melhor amigo aguardava ele, encostado na parede perto do bebedouro, o rosto fechado em uma expressão irritada. Não conseguia imaginar o motivo pelo qual estava daquele jeito, mas ficou com um pouco de medo de ter pisado na bola de verdade.

— O-o que eu fiz? — Indagou ao abrir o próprio armário com um pouco de medo, a voz saindo mais trêmula do que esperava.

— Você quer a lista? Acho que vou começar pelo fato de que você nem sequer esperou os resultados da festa.

Chanyeol estava genuinamente indignado. Sua expressão era um misto de mágoa e algo a mais, algo que ainda não conhecia. Aquela jaqueta de couro, jogada por cima da regata branca, deixava ele dez vezes maior e mais assustador do que realmente era.

— Surgiu um compromisso… Me desculpe, pensei que não seria problema. — Murmurou, puxando os livros de pré cálculo e biologia de dentro do armário.

— Eu posso saber o que era?

Corou violentamente com a pergunta; não pretendia contar sobre Yixing tão cedo porque queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre eles, mas Chanyeol estava lhe empurrando contra um beco sem saída. Fechou o armário e encostou a testa contra o metal frio, respirando fundo.

— Eu estava exausto, com os dedos machucados e quis ir para casa. Só isso. Tá bom para você? — Jogou, sabendo que não era exatamente uma mentira. As últimas semanas estavam sendo especialmente cansativas, com muitas provas e ensaios. — Não tive pique para ficar até o fim da festa e se quiser uma prova pode olhar as minhas mãos.

Estendeu ambas as mãos para o maior, mostrando-lhe as pontas machucadas e cheias de calos e bolhas. Tomou as mãos do melhor amigo para si, o olhar irritado cedendo aos poucos.

— Me perdoa por isso… Sei que tenho exigido demais de vocês nos últimos dias. Não tinha percebido que estava sendo um babaca.

Sentiu um peso na consciência. Esmagadora, daquelas que vêm para ficar, tão nauseante que Baekhyun quase entregou os pontos e cedeu ao impulso de contar sobre Yixing.

— Está tudo bem, Yeol, eu sei que você só quer o melhor para nós. — Falou apressado, acariciando a mão do outro com os polegares. — Sorvete mais tarde antes do ensaio?

— Eu pago. — Disse com um sorriso, ainda arrependido por ter enquadrado o melhor amigo daquela forma tão rude.

Selaram aquele compromisso silencioso e um Byun Baekhyun totalmente culpado seguiu para a aula, sabendo que hora ou outra seu segredinho com Yixing viria à tona.

Não omitia por maldade; sabia que seria apoiado independente de quem fosse a pessoa. No entanto, estava tão confuso com os sentimentos que vinham florescendo rapidamente que chegava a ser nauseante. De uma hora para outra, sua cabeça estava cheia de Zhang Yixing, do sorriso dele e das piadinhas de pai que ele soltava vez ou outra quando conversavam pelo telefone. Foi difícil conseguir se concentrar pelo resto do dia, sabendo de tudo que lhe aguardava: a banda, as expectativas de Chanyeol e um futuro incerto com relação a relacionamentos.

♪

Quando finalmente chegaram para o ensaio na garagem da casa de Baekhyun, Jongin aguardava os dois com uma expressão que, antes aflita, tornou-se perplexa. O mais velho dentre eles ainda chupava um picolé de morango com recheio de abacaxi como se nada estivesse errado.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi: eu perdi minhas companhias para vir para o ensaio porque os bonitos estavam tomando sorvete? E não trouxeram para mim? — Reclamou, de braços cruzados na frente do peito. A blusa listrada de mangas longas fazia com que ele parecesse uma criança dentro de um pijama no meio da rua. Apesar disso, o piercing que agora ostentava no lábio inferior não era nem um pouco infantil.

— Primeiro você explica isso aí na tua boca. — Chanyeol retrucou maldoso enquanto o Byun abria a garagem para que entrassem. Como o mais novo se fez de desentendido, continuou atrapalhando a entrada dele, segurando-lhe pelos ombros para analisar a joia prateada mais de perto. — Que isso, Nini? Desde quando você gosta de piercing?

Deu de ombros e se desvencilhou do aperto do melhor amigo, andando até a mesa onde várias partituras se encontravam espalhadas.

— Pensei que seria legal mudar de aparência uma vez na vida, sei lá. Ia colocar na orelha, mas na boca fica legal e eu acabei gostando.

— Ficou bonito. Diferente, eu diria. Nós buscamos sorvete porque discutimos mais cedo, só isso. Da próxima vez eu pego para você. — Baekhyun murmurou, sentando-se à mesa. — Bom, precisamos discutir qual vai ser a última música. Nós ganhamos com Metallica e isso é muito bom, mas estamos empatados com o Rectenna e eles são fortes, com certeza vão levar algo interessante para a final. Não vai rolar tema dessa vez.

Sentaram-se juntos, fitando a quantidade enorme de músicas que já sabiam; algumas delas tinham arranjos feitos por Chanyeol, que estava começando a se aventurar por composições junto com Baekhyun. Jongin pegou uma folha da pilha de _clássicos_ e a mostrou para os amigos, deixando que repousasse em cima da mesa como se fosse alguma arma letal.

— Eu queria falar de um assunto que não tem muito a ver com o ensaio…

— Fala, Nini. — O mais velho se acomodou com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, ainda fitando aquela folha de maneira preocupada. Sabia o que tinha que ser feito, mas não sabia se era capaz de tirar aquela música da garagem de sua casa e levá-la até o palco. Talvez fosse uma preocupação constante.

— Como vocês fazem… para conseguir beijar alguém sem sentir medo?

Baekhyun e Chanyeol se entreolharam, contendo uma reação de espanto e contento que talvez acabasse com o assunto. Era uma grande novidade ouvir o mais novo falando sobre aquilo.

— B-bom, eu acho que o Yeol é o melhor para te responder essa pergunta. Eu ‘tô encalhado para sempre. — Forçou um sorriso, desviando o olhar deles. Sabia que, se vacilasse, seria pego na mentira.

— É. Jongin, eu não sei se existe fórmula para isso, eu também sou um zero à esquerda com isso. Veja bem, eu fiquei dos meus dezesseis ou quinze anos tentando beijar uma pessoa específica.

— Obrigado pela ajuda. — Resmungou, voltando a passar os dedos por algumas folhas daquela bagunça. Acabou levantando e pegando uma das guitarras de Baekhyun, passando a correia pela cabeça de maneira desleixada. Estava desacostumado ao instrumento, mas gostava da forma como ela se encaixava, delicada, entre seus dedos. Os amigos se encararam, derrotados por não serem capazes de ajudar o baixista no auge de seus questionamentos amorosos. A melodia grossa e agitada de _Live and Let Die_ , do Guns n’ Roses, cortou qualquer chance de conversa que ainda restava. Quando Kim Jongin começava a tocar, não parava até estar satisfeito.

Aquela seria uma tarde longa. Assim como todas as seguintes em que ensaiariam para tocar na final.

♪

Os três integrantes do Nebula findaram o último ensaio, na noite anterior à festa que determinaria se o destino sorriria para eles ou não. Baekhyun observou enquanto os amigos se afastavam e rumavam até suas casas ali perto com um sorriso gentil, tão suave quanto a brisa noturna. A partir dali começaria sua preparação psicológica para o show e ajeitaria o cabelo com uma cor nova, separaria uma roupa bonita e afinaria a guitarra pela centésima vez no mesmo dia.

Antes que pudesse voltar para dentro de casa, um som de passos tranquilos lhe chamou a atenção.

— Será que hoje o senhor teria um minutinho para mim?

Girou em seus calcanhares, encontrando Yixing parado perto do portão de sua casa. O rapaz estava todo ajeitado, com uma camisa preta e um jeans igualmente preto que fazia com que se destacasse no meio da iluminação pública. O cabelo levemente ondulado balançava com o vento, o mesmo vento que era suave como o sorriso do menor.

— Eu acho que sim. — Brincou, voltando para o portão. — Está arrumado, vai a algum lugar?

— Meu destino final é o seu coração, gatinho. — Piscou na direção dele, se arrependendo logo em seguida daquela brincadeira ousada que não fazia nem um pouco seu tipo. — Bom, não exatamente. Só pensei em te ver antes de… Você sabe. Estou um pouco nervoso.

Puxou Yixing para dentro do terreno e fechou o portão sem pensar duas vezes, os dedos ágeis se firmando ao pulso dele como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Gostava da sensação da pele gelada do Byun em contato com a sua mais do que deveria.

— Eu também estou muito nervoso, você não faz ideia. Parece que o meu cérebro vai explodir. — Riu baixinho, ainda incapaz de largar o outro. — Você quer… entrar?

Assentiu timidamente e foi imediatamente guiado para dentro da casa, direto para o quarto de Baekhyun. Infelizmente não conseguiu se ater aos detalhes: tudo em seu corpo e organismo funcionava para absorver a imagem de Baekhyun, que se desfazia da camiseta branca que usava para colocar uma toda manchadinha de tinta, sem parecer incomodado com a presença dele e o fato de estar tão exposto. Sentou-se na cama para não fraquejar demais diante da cena. Tinha que trabalhar a mente para não queimar os neurônios pensando no outro sem camisa porque tinha que usar eles para voltar para casa de bicicleta.

— Também vim dizer que estava com saudades. Foi uma semana complicada.

Sentou na cama ao lado dele, um sorriso no rosto impossível de ser apagado. Naqueles momentos, era difícil não comparar Yixing e Junmyeon. Eram pessoas e sensações diferentes. Sentia a liberdade de se iludir e pensar que o que estava acontecendo ali, dentro do quarto, em toda aquela atmosfera tensa, era muito mais do que o impulso carnal que tivera com o Kim durante o inverno. Sentia aquele frio na barriga, um suor frio se acumulando em suas têmporas e uma tremedeira nas mãos que nunca havia experimentado com ninguém. Nunca. E gostava na mesma medida em que temia aquelas reações, porque não sabia se era intenso demais ou apenas coisa normal, não sabia até onde era aceitável prosseguir e em que momento deveria tomar cuidado.

— Também senti a sua falta. Me desculpa por não estar presente, os ensaios foram uma loucura. — Sussurrou, selando os lábios do outro com um teor de curiosidade. Recebeu outro beijo em troca, mais demorado, e ficou satisfeito ao sentir o toque carinhoso do mais velho em sua bochecha, emoldurando seu rosto com os dedos quentes.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu também estive bem ocupado durante esse tempo. Tenho que voltar para casa cedo, mas achei que seria legal passar uma horinha contigo antes do grande dia.

— Obrigado. — Puxou o maior até que se ajeitassem na cama, o corpo acomodado no abraço confortável de Yixing. — Nós podemos ficar assim um pouquinho?

_Caramba._ Podia sentir o ritmo acelerado do coração do mais velho contra seu peito, como se não houvesse mais nada entre eles. Não sabia se era uma reação que causava em Baekhyun ou se era culpa da ansiedade que sentia, mas preferiu fantasiar com a primeira opção. — Claro, Baek.

Ficou imóvel pelo maior período que conseguiu, apenas ouvindo a respiração tranquila do outro. Yixing sabia muito bem que o vocalista estava morrendo de cansaço e já esperava algo do gênero quando decidiu ir até a casa dele, só não esperava ficar contente com tão pouco; com a forma como ele se agarrava à camisa que usava durante o sono, com um sorriso pequeno e relaxado nos lábios bonitos. Aquilo deixou o coração dele totalmente entregue ao menor. Acariciou os fios de cabelo castanho e deixou um beijo suave em sua testa, demorado, prolongando o tempo que tinha com ele. Aquilo fez com que abrisse os olhos, curioso com o carinho que tinha um tom de despedida.

— Você já vai?

— Está ficando tarde… Preciso voltar senão meus pais vão ficar preocupados.

— Queria que você pudesse ficar. — Reclamou com um tom manhoso que não sabia de onde havia tirado; apenas saiu e continuou jogando com aquele personagem, sentando-se no colo de Yixing. — Só mais cinco minutos.

— Só cinco minutinhos. — Aceitou, as mãos firmes à cintura do Byun, antecipando o momento que sabia que viria. Ele se inclinou devagarinho e arrancou, além de um beijo bem lento e gostoso, toda a sanidade que achava que tinha em abundância. Ficava difícil mensurar tempo e necessidades enquanto tinha o pescoço beijado de maneira tão sôfrega, como se o mais novo precisasse daquilo para continuar vivendo. Não era tão absurdo.

Quando os cinco minutos acabaram, respeitou aquele toque de recolher anteriormente acordado, interrompendo os beijos para deixar um último selinho nos lábios dele.

— Pronto. Agora você está liberado.

Sorriu para Baekhyun, segurando a mão do menor contra o próprio peito, que parecia rugir com o desespero de seu coração frenético. Sentiu-se sortudo pelo resto da noite. Ou, pelo menos, até onde sua consciência conseguiu aguentar.

Entre o sair da casa do mais novo e chegar em sua casa, para os pais sempre preocupados, havia um abismo de alguns quarteirões. E muita coisa poderia acontecer naquele abismo.

♪

De frente para os espelhos do vestiário, Chanyeol podia ouvir a multidão de alunos enlouquecidos que gritavam e cantavam do lado de fora, ao som de um remix de música pop que já durava alguns bons minutos de tortura. Tirou o moletom preto que usava, que carregava a frase _I will not wait_ em letras que pegavam fogo, deixando os braços livres por causa da regata preta que usava por baixo.

Jongdae surgiu alguns segundos depois, um pouco abalado pela imagem: os cabelos ligeiramente longos já estavam presos em um coque desleixado que com certeza não aguentaria nem metade da apresentação e as pernas bem torneadas por causa do basquete estavam aprisionadas em um jeans escuro, apertado. Engoliu em seco.

— Yeol, você pode reunir o resto do Nebula? Preciso dar um recado a vocês e aos meninos do Rectenna. — Pediu com a voz baixa, sustentando o olhar marcado por delineador preto que encontrava pelo espelho, intenso como só ele conseguia ser. O baterista se virou para lhe encarar e entregou o moletom largo em suas mãos. Fitou a peça, curioso. — O que…

— Você pode usar ele? Para me dar sorte? — Pediu com um sorriso, cruzando os braços. O presidente do grêmio obviamente assentiu e colocou o moletom, ajeitando até que ficasse um pouco abaixo da cintura. Só então recebeu um beijo demorado, com direito a língua e cabelo bagunçado. O de Jongdae, porque o de Chanyeol estava bonito demais para ser arruinado no calor do momento. — Obrigado, meu amor. Vou chamar o Baek e o Jongin.

Jongdae respirou fundo e esperou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. O celular pesava no bolso de trás da calça, culpa da ligação que havia acabado de receber. Uma ligação que havia mudado tudo o que aconteceria a seguir, na festa e no festival, e odiava imprevistos. Mais do que isso, sentia o peso da notícia que tinha que dar.

Eles chegavam aos poucos; Jongin, Baekhyun e Chanyeol chegaram juntos e deixaram óbvio para Jongdae que as roupas naquela noite estavam todas combinando. Ele não fazia o tipo do presidente, mas deveria admitir que o baixista do Nebula estava muito atraente com a blusa preta de gola alta e manga longa. E com aquele piercing no lábio inferior, o qual ainda não tinha percebido. Ele ria de algo com o vocalista, algo que estava deixando Chanyeol todo vermelho de vergonha. Tinha a ver com o moletom que usava.

Os integrantes do Rectenna chegaram depois, imersos em uma discussão acalorada. Na realidade, apenas Sehun e Kyungsoo se desentendiam, trocando gritos a respeito de um assunto que nenhum dos presentes sabia dizer qual era. Minseok, o vocalista quietinho que havia se formado há um ano, vinha logo atrás, com uma expressão preocupada. Parecia não saber conter um incêndio. Finalmente conseguiu pescar entre as ofensas que trocavam o motivo da briga: o Do chamava Yixing de irresponsável por não estar presente e estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, o rosto vermelho de raiva, e Sehun defendia o baterista da melhor forma que conseguia.

Pigarreou algumas vezes, chamando a atenção dos outros três. Sehun se afastou do colega de banda e se colocou mais para perto dos meninos do Nebula, de braços cruzados e olhos marejados.

— Me desculpe, Jongdae. Pode falar. — A voz dele saiu grave, como de costume, com uma nuance de mágoa. Jongin ergueu o olhar, que antes estava baixo, para encarar o mais novo; queria que estivessem sozinhos para abraçar ele e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Trocou um olhar demorado com o guitarrista, o estômago se revirando ao perceber um certo desespero em meio à mágoa.

— Eu não vou tomar muito do tempo de vocês, porque vocês precisarão de tempo para digerir essa informação. Acabei de receber uma ligação dos pais de Zhang Yixing, o… baterista e amigo de vocês. — Disse em uma voz firme, por mais que quisesse sair correndo e se esconder dos olhos raivosos de Do Kyungsoo. — Ele sofreu um acidente grave ontem à noite enquanto voltava para casa e eles passaram o dia cuidando disso no hospital, por isso não conseguiram avisar antes.

Chanyeol estudou a reação de cada um deles, curioso e melancólico na mesma medida; Jongdae estava assustado, e quis mais do que nunca apagar aquele sentimento de sua expressão. Os membros do Rectenna permaneciam mudos, sem reação, exceto por Minseok. Este chorava em silêncio, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto vermelho, violentamente enxugadas pelos dedos afoitos. Ao seu lado, Jongin ainda parecia estar processando a informação.

— Ele está…

— Ele está bem agora. — Jongdae se apressou a dizer, evitando que Sehun ficasse pior. O mais novo respirou fundo, assentindo. — Está de observação no hospital, mas não sabem quando vai ser a alta e as visitas são liberadas só para familiares.

De todos, o único que reagia de maneira mais passional, para a surpresa de Chanyeol, era Baekhyun. Ele primeiro ficou de olhos arregalados e logo em seguida começou a chorar, sentando-se no banco do vestiário. Não fazia ideia de que o melhor amigo conhecia Yixing e sua única ação foi automática. Sentou ao lado dele e puxou o corpo do menor para um abraço forte, acariciando as costas que sacudiam com a força dos soluços que vinham vez ou outra. Fitou o teto, o cenho franzido. Não sabia o que fazer, e os outros rapazes estavam igualmente confusos e tristes.

— Bom, eu acho que isso significa que acabou. — Sehun pontuou, brincando com uma palheta entre os dedos. Seu olhar não pairava sobre ninguém em específico. Não estava desconfortável ou frustrado, apenas preocupado. — O Rectenna não tem como continuar. Não agora.

— Não precisa ser o fim. Vocês treinaram para tocar hoje, vamos tocar juntos. — Chanyeol sugeriu por cima da gritaria que rolava do lado de fora. Seu olhar estava preso ao de Sehun, o líder da outra banda. — Ainda temos um baterista.

— Não sei… O que tocaríamos? Temos estilos completamente diferentes, Chanyeol.

Suspirou, aceitando o argumento. Queria que a noite acabasse bem para todo mundo, mas seu melhor amigo chorava em seus braços e nada acabava bem se algo fazia com que ele chorasse. Baekhyun não era um exemplo de sensibilidade aflorada e vê-lo chorando lhe doía até a alma. Apesar da situação, o choro dele ia parando aos poucos, dando lugar a uma respiração toda falhada por causa do nariz agora entupido.

— Nós poderíamos tentar Pearl Jam. Todos sabemos pelo menos uma em comum, aposto.

Todos fitaram Jongin, que agora estava um pouquinho desconcertado com toda aquela atenção.

— Eu e o Sehun sabemos tocar Black. — Kyungsoo disse baixinho, quase inaudível. Encarava Jongin, mas não recebia o prazer de ser encarado de volta, mas sabia que ele havia escutado. — E o Minseok sabe cantar tudo.

— Me parece uma boa. — Murmurou, o olhar pousando nos dois melhores amigos. Baekhyun não estava bem. Talvez não fosse assim tão bom. — Mas talvez seja bom cancelar tudo…

O vocalista do Nebula se afastou do Park, enxugando todo e qualquer vestígio de choro que havia em seu rosto. Só quem conhecia ele muito bem podia vê-la, ainda latente, em seu olhar.

— Vamos tocar Black, cavalheiros.

— Baek, não precisa forçar.

Encarou Jongin de maneira firme. Seu olhar foi duro, como se pedisse para que deixasse de insistir. Era teimoso, e havia levantado da cama naquele dia com um objetivo.

— Vamos sair desse vestiário, nós seis, subir no palco e tocar Black. E vai ser a porra da melhor performance que essa escola já viu. — Repetiu, pegando a guitarra que jazia no banco atrás de si. Ela era vermelha e reluzia, contrastando com as roupas pretas que usava. — Vai dar tudo certo.

Saiu de perto, fungando, incapaz de manter a pose por mais tempo do que o necessário. Faria seu melhor e então sairia correndo daquele campus para chegar no hospital e implorar para que pudesse ver ele por alguns segundos, para ver com os próprios olhos que estava tudo bem.

Jongdae suspirou e piscou algumas vezes, tentando retomar o controle. Quase chorou junto com Baekhyun.

— Então vocês vão manter a apresentação?

— Sim. Diga a eles que o Nebula e o Rectenna vão subir no palco juntos hoje. — Sehun confirmou, um pouco nervoso e abalado pelo que havia acontecido. — Mas a vitória é do Nebula.

Ninguém se manifestou para discordar do que havia falado. Então, jogados uns contra os outros pelo destino infeliz, subiriam no palco e tocariam Black como se fossem um. Como se Nebula e Rectenna fossem a mesma banda.


	7. Estrelas e vidro

Nunca fora dos maiores fãs de fazer exercício físico. Vez ou outra se aventurava a fazer uns abdominais para manter a forma de seu corpinho esbelto e jovem, mas dificilmente passava disso. Correr três quilômetros não estava em suas atividades diárias.

Então, por motivos óbvios, Baekhyun sentia-se como se estivesse pagando penitência. Enquanto lutava contra o vento gelado que arrastava suas lágrimas, vencia pouco a pouco a distância entre o campus e o hospital, correndo como se não houvesse amanhã.

Em seus ouvidos, ao invés de ouvir o vento rugindo, a letra de _Black_ ainda ecoava, uma forte presença. A apresentação que havia acontecido apenas minutos antes havia sido incrivelmente boa para algo improvisado e deveria estar feliz. Mas não havia nenhum tipo de felicidade em seu peito enquanto corria. Não, era impossível.

Também não sentiu aquela felicidade que costumava sentir em cima do palco enquanto cantava, porque não era uma música feliz. Era uma música sobre tragédia e aquilo estava lhe sufocando minuto a minuto, fazendo com que ansiasse o momento em que pularia do palco e sairia correndo, como havia feito. Não havia nada de feliz em cantar sobre um amor perdido.

Seus pulmões trabalhavam em dobro enquanto corria, _e cale-se, cale-se Eddie Vedder, porque Yixing não vai virar uma estrela no céu de alguém tão cedo e não tem nada de errado com as minhas mãos._ Oh, não. Não segurava cacos de vidro, não via manchas pretas em suas poucas mas valiosas memórias com o mais velho. Tudo iria ficar bem. E os músculos de sua perna ardiam, como se prestes a pegar fogo.

Sua tristeza tinha fundamento. Só conseguia pensar na noite anterior, em quando adormeceu nos braços do mais velho como se fossem um casal de namorados há muito tempo e prendeu ele por mais cinco minutos. Cinco minutos… aquilo começou a pesar. Se Yixing não tivesse ido até sua casa, ele estaria bem.

Chegou ao hospital arfando, praticamente se atirando no balcão do saguão. Um enfermeiro lhe encarou de cenho franzido.

— Pois não?

— Eu gostaria de visitar Zhang Yixing. Ele veio para cá ontem à noite depois de um acidente. — Pediu, com dificuldades para reunir forças para falar.

— Você é da família?

— Sim.

O olhar que recebia era desconfiado. Por um instante, pensou que tinha corrido à toa. No entanto, o enfermeiro pareceu se convencer ou simplesmente decidiu fingir que acreditava naquilo, saindo de trás do balcão com os documentos de Baekhyun e guiando ele até o quarto 78.

— Os pais dele voltaram para casa então ele provavelmente está dormindo agora. Qualquer coisa é só apertar o botão vermelho ao lado do leito. — O enfermeiro deixou Baekhyun sozinho novamente, que precisou de alguns segundos para tomar fôlego e coragem para abrir a porta.

Não sabia exatamente o que esperar de um _acidente grave_. E, pensando bem, talvez nada fosse lhe preparar para a visão que teve quando finalmente abriu a porta. O quarto amplo estava banhado pela luz branca e fraca de um abajur que ficava entre o leito e uma poltrona de couro preto, uma luz que era suficiente para que visse Yixing. Ele estava com a perna direita para cima, engessada do joelho para baixo, e o pescoço estava imobilizado por uma coleira cervical. Apesar disso, não havia aquele bipe tenso de monitores de hospitais; ele estava bem.

— Yixing… — Choramingou, fechando a porta atrás de si. O mais velho mexeu a pontinha dos dedos, como se chamasse Baekhyun. Ele avançou, passo por passo, os olhos tentando se acostumar a detalhes que antes não tinha visto porque estava muito longe. O rosto estava todo machucado, assim como os braços cheios de escoriações leves. — O que…

— Tudo bem. — A voz dele saía baixa, como se sentisse algum desconforto. Aquela coleira provavelmente atrapalhava sua fala. — Você consegue pegar um pouco de água para mim?

Assentiu e enxugou algumas lágrimas, pegando um copo meio cheio que repousava na cômoda. Levou o canudo até a boca do mais velho e esperou, pacientemente, até que acabasse com toda a água.

— Quer mais?

— Não… — Murmurou, fitando Baekhyun com os olhos marejados. — Não chora, Baek. Assim você me deixa triste.

Aquele pedido era inútil, mas tentou se conter um pouco porque havia chorado demais em seu caminho até ali. Agora que a adrenalina baixava e seu corpo esfriava, começava a sentir o corpo todo mole, exausto. — O-o que aconteceu?

— Eu voltava de bicicleta da sua casa quando um carro me fechou e eu caí por cima de outro que vinha logo em cima. — Explicou, articulando as palavras lentamente. Mais doloroso do que falar era ver a expressão triste no rosto de Baekhyun. — Você pode segurar a minha mão?

Olhou para a mão quase totalmente enfaixada — apenas os dedos permaneciam libertos daquela prisão estéril e branca —, para os dedos também machucados, e sentiu medo de causar mais dor a ele. Mesmo assim, segurou a mão de Yixing com o maior cuidado possível. — Dói?

— Não, eu tomei analgésicos hoje. Mas quando passar o efeito vai doer o corpo todo de novo. — Arriscou um sorriso pequeno, e o Byun quase xingou o mais velho por estar tentando lhe tranquilizar na situação em que estava. — Acho que veio mais desespero do que dor.

— Eu achei que algo… tivesse acontecido. Algo irreversível

Baekhyun e Yixing trocaram um olhar longo antes que o menor desabasse na poltrona ao lado, sem soltar a mão do outro. Seu olhar, apesar de apaixonado e melancólico, também era cansado, e o maior podia perceber seu rosto ficando pálido aos poucos. — Ei, idiota, vê se não passa mal aqui porque eu meio que não tenho como ajudar você. 

Riu baixinho e se inclinou para frente, deixando um beijo nas costas da mão que segurava, acariciando as bandagens com o polegar.

— Não vou passar mal, só preciso dormir. Foram muitas emoções para um coração só.

— Você pode ficar aqui comigo? — Indagou, a voz aos poucos retornando ao que costumava ser. Yixing estava com medo daquele grande quarto de hospital, da solidão e da falta de mobilidade. Queria sair de lá, queria poder cumprir sua rotina e mais do que tudo queria conseguir se mexer e beijar Baekhyun. — Por favor. Meus pais vão ter que ir trabalhar amanhã.

— Você nem precisava perguntar, Yixing. É óbvio que eu vou ficar aqui com você. Óbvio.

— Eu gosto de você, Baek. — Confessou a ele, a voz trêmula. — Achei que nunca fosse ter a oportunidade de falar isso.

Seu coração vacilou algumas batidas. Quando ouvira de Jongdae sobre o acidente, milhares de pensamentos tinham lhe passado na mente, um deles sendo o fato de que estava gostando demais das mensagens que trocavam, de escutar música com ele no caminho para escola, dos cafés e dos beijos. Sentiu medo de ter perdido a chance de demonstrar aquele sentimento, por mais que fosse algo novo e incerto. Conhecia bem aquela sensação.

— Também gosto de você, Yixing. Bastante. Você me deu um susto.

Susto era um eufemismo, mas funcionava por hora. Enquanto observava os medicamentos fazem efeito e levarem o mais velho aos poucos, fez um esforço para se levantar e beijar os lábios dele antes que adormecesse. Com o polegar acariciou o lábio inferior, ferido por causa do acidente, antes de beijar a região mais uma vez. Como se pudesse afastar os machucados com seus beijos.

Aos poucos Zhang Yixing cedia à força dos analgésicos e do cansaço, sentindo os beijos gentis de Byun Baekhyun permearem sua pele como se fossem mais curativos. Eles não serviam para o corpo, no entanto: serviam para a alma e para lhe tranquilizar porque tudo ficaria bem.

♪

Sehun não sabia como começar a organizar seus pensamentos.

Para começo de conversa, estava sentindo o gosto amargo do fracasso. Fracasso por não ter conseguido levar o Rectenna adiante, mesmo com muito esforço. Por outro lado, também sentia culpa por pensar isso quando seu amigo estava agonizando no hospital por causa de um acidente infeliz.

A festa havia acabado e, por mais que tivesse se divertido ao tocar Black com a banda rival, queria se entocar em algum canto até se recuperar daquele baque. Ficou sentado por algum tempo do lado de fora do ginásio, no gramado úmido por causa da noite fria, olhando o céu salpicado de estrelas. Ao seu lado repousava sua fiel guitarra preta, abrigada e protegida pelo case. Com um sobressalto, percebeu que a porta do ginásio se abriu mais uma vez, revelando Jongin, Chanyeol e Jongdae. Os três riam de alguma coisa e apenas o mais novo percebeu sua presença, girando o corpo para lhe encarar.

— Sehun? Não vai para casa?

— Eu… não tô afim. — Murmurou, olhando para o outro. Atrás dele, Chanyeol e Jongdae trocaram um olhar demorado.

— Ei, Nini, eu vou passar a noite na casa do Jongdae. Nos vemos amanhã lá em casa? — Chamou, acariciando as costas do amigo. Ele apenas assentiu e esperou que fossem embora, observando o casal recém formado andar para longe, as duas figuras grudadinhas e de mãos entrelaçadas.

— Eu sinto muito. — Reprimiu a vontade de morder o lábio por causa do nervosismo; apesar de não doer, ainda estava um pouquinho inchado por causa do piercing. — Por Yixing e por não terem conseguido tocar sozinhos. Vocês mereciam…

— Ossos do ofício, não é? O destino é um idiota às vezes. — Levantou-se e colocou a guitarra nas costas, se preparando para voltar para casa. No entanto, não conseguiu dizer tchau para ele. Jongin lhe fitava como um cachorrinho perdido, à espera de algo que não sabia dizer o que era. Estava insuportavelmente bonito com a calça jeans clarinha e a blusa azul celeste de mangas longas, que carregava a estampa de um personagem que não conhecia. Se não houvesse _aquilo_ em sua boca, se passaria facilmente por um anjinho. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o mais velho lhe interrompeu os pensamentos.

— Quer deixar isso na sua casa e dar uma volta na praia?

— C-claro.

Os dois rumaram até a pequena casa ao lado do bistrô, onde Jongin esperou do lado de fora enquanto Sehun deixava a guitarra no quarto. Sentou-se na rede que havia na varanda, observando a rua tranquila. Ele morava em um lugar gostoso, de frente para a praia, e mesmo não conseguindo ver o mar Jongin podia ouvir o som das ondas arrebentando de maneira preguiçosa ali perto.

O maior voltou correndo, segurando um casaco preto. Pareceu hesitar antes de fechar a porta, encarando o outro como se pensasse em algo muito incrível.

— Ei, Jongin, você quer ficar aqui na rede? Eu posso trazer um cobertor e a gente fica aqui quietinho…

Sorriu pequeno, o estômago dando um solavanco ao pensar naquela cena. Era incapaz de recusar aquela oferta, ainda mais quando vinha em um tom tão animado e inocente. Não queria mais voltar para casa; queria ficar ali, com Sehun, na beira-mar.

— Eu adoraria. Quer ajuda para descer o cobertor?

— Sim, vamos… No meu quarto tem um bem grandinho.

Entrou na casa do mais novo, a timidez tomando conta de si. A casa parecia estar vazia e era bem bonita e limpa. As paredes tinham um tom de verde clarinho, como aqueles chicletes _trident_ de hortelã dos quais Jongin gostava de mascar durante as aulas. O quarto de Sehun ficava na última portinha do corredor e não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao ver o aviso na porta pedindo para que ninguém entrasse antes de bater.

Não sabia muito bem o que esperar. Contra uma das paredes — da cor vermelha, que era absurdamente diferente do resto da casa —, havia um cantinho que tinha a cara do maior. Uma estante baixa de madeira clara exibia uma coleção invejável de livros de ficção e LP’s, junto com uma vitrolinha antiga, um teclado e um violão. Todas as outras paredes eram brancas e a cama estava encostada contra um mural de fotos que ia desde o chão até o teto. Chegou mais perto, tomado pela curiosidade, encontrando fotos antigas e recentes de Sehun com familiares e amigos. Algumas fotos também eram de paisagens, como se fossem viagens feitas, e outras eram de shows: músicas eternizadas em fotos reveladas de todos os tamanhos possíveis. Apesar de ser um mural enorme, havia alguma organização nas fotos penduradas em cordas fininhas.

— Gostou do mural? Eu comecei a fazer ele quando entrei no ensino médio. Acho que não tenho mais espaço para tanta foto.

— É lindo. Esses momentos devem significar muito para você. — Murmurou, olhando o resto do quarto. Em outra ocasião, teria ficado com muita vergonha de estar bisbilhotando tudo de um jeito tão óbvio; no entanto, aquele mural havia lhe dando uma sensação tão gostosa, um alento no peito, que sentiu-se em casa. Em terreno comum.

Ao lado do armário coberto por pôsteres, havia uma escrivaninha meticulosamente organizada com livros da escola, uma ou duas enciclopédias e alguns cadernos separados por etiquetas. Ao lado de um vasinho com cactos pôde encontrar um bloco de post-its brancos. Na última folha lia-se _bucket list_ e Jongin parou de ler assim que viu o primeiro item. Era íntimo demais e não sentia-se no direito. — Você quer um cobertor extra?

Voltou a fitá-lo, se encolhendo no casaco preto. Ele tinha um perfume gostoso, constatou com certa satisfação. Negou com a cabeça e seguiu Sehun para fora do quarto, encostando a porta. Quando saíram da casa, estava cheio de dúvidas.

Sentaram-se juntos na rede, trocando algumas risadas e cotoveladas por causa da falta de jeito, finalmente aquietando depois de alguns minutos. O mais novo ajeitou o cobertor por cima dos dois e deixou ambas as mãos por cima, perigosamente perto das mãos afoitas de Jongin. O silêncio era um pouquinho pesado e não sabia dizer o porquê. Talvez fosse o acidente de Yixing enchendo os pensamentos de Sehun, talvez fossem outras coisas.

— Sehun…

— Eu pretendia fazer medicina, sabia? — Interrompeu o mais velho, balançando suavemente a rede. Imediatamente se ajeitou de modo a encarar ele e apenas ele, apreciando a visão. O cabelo platinado ondulava suavemente com a brisa, de um jeito bonito que nem mesmo a melhor das obras de arte conseguiria reproduzir. — Antes de começar a investir mais na banda eu estava estudando que nem um louco em casa, depois das aulas, para conseguir passar em alguma faculdade boa. Meu sonho sempre foi salvar as pessoas.

— E o que mudou?

Virou o rosto, encontrando o olhar tipicamente melancólico, porém caloroso, de Jongin. Era impossível não se perder ali dentro, na imensidão castanha, no semblante quase sempre chamativo. Antigamente costumava associar essa tal imensidão a coisas ruins e à impulsividade. Se pudesse, daria risada daquilo, incrédulo e incapaz de sequer ameaçar uma associação dessas mais uma vez. Ele era um garoto bom, tinha passado alguns apuros, mas inegavelmente bom e disposto a mudar. — Eu não esperava me ver em cima de um palco e realmente gostando do que estava acontecendo. A música me pegou de jeito e… Outras coisas também aconteceram.

— Você tem talento, Sehun, você pode fazer essa escolha.

— Não exatamente. Eu não tenho mais essa escolha. — Sorriu ironicamente, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

— Desembucha, homem. Dezoito anos e não consegue falar as coisas direito, sinceramente…

— Vou embora daqui, Jongin. — Voltou a encará-lo, analisando sua reação. A princípio, não pareceu processar a informação. Conforme o silêncio se estendeu, sem qualquer anúncio de que estava brincando, viu em primeira mão quando seu olhar pareceu endurecer. Como um céu se fechando, prevendo uma tempestade. — Este é o meu último ano aqui, eliminei as matérias do último ano e vou me mudar para a capital para estudar.

— Eu ainda estou tentando pensar em algo para lhe dizer. — Murmurou, enxugando uma lágrima que escapou antes da hora. — Digo, eu acho que isso é bom. Uma oportunidade incrível, sabe? Você vai poder estudar em uma universidade boa, vai fazer um curso melhor ainda e vai salvar pessoas. Vai poder provar quem é Oh Sehun.

— Acho que sim. — Seu tom emanava desânimo incontido. — E você, Chanyeol e Baekhyun vão fazer sucesso mundo afora com o Nebula. Vai mostrar a todo mundo quem é esse baixista incrível e talentoso.

— Acho que sim.

— Me desculpa, Jongin. Não queria dar essa notícia assim, eu não imaginava que doeria tanto. — Finalmente desatou a chorar, se aninhando contra o peito do mais velho. Jamais se imaginara naquela posição porque, desde que começaram a se aproximar, era ele quem acolhia o Kim e nunca o contrário.

Ao fim do dia, Sehun era só o garoto de cidade pequena assustado com o que a vida estava preparando para si. Não havia manual de instruções para lhe dizer se era melhor ficar, se era melhor virar músico, médico ou confeiteiro. A vida adulta não vinha com esse tipo de mordomia: era como um chute na cara. Foi isso que sentiu quando recebeu a carta da universidade, anunciando que estariam lhe esperando assim que concluísse os estudos no ensino médio. _Uma exceção_. Como diabos poderia recusar aquilo?

— Tudo bem, ainda tem um tempinho até acabar o ano. Tem o festival agora em Junho, férias de meio de ano e um semestre inteirinho. — Acariciou o cabelo dele e beijou-lhe a testa, mais calmo do que pensava que conseguiria ficar. — Você vai ficar bem e vai conseguir passar por isso, você é forte.

— Você acha?

— Tenho certeza. Acredito em você e acho que deveria começar a acreditar também. — Riu baixinho, apertando ele com mais força. — Mas eu não posso dizer que não vou sentir a tua falta. Vou ficar com saudades de conversar contigo na praia, de comer lá no bistrô…

— Ainda vou voltar para as férias. E para aniversários.

— Vou cobrar, então.

— Jongin, posso te falar uma coisa?

Sehun se afastou, deixando para trás um vazio desconfortável. Ele enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas que caíam, os olhos vermelhos se fixando os de Jongin.

— Pode.

— Isso na tua boca ficou muito bonito. De verdade. — Disse com um pouquinho de medo. Não sabia como ele reagiria ao tom sugestivo. — Eu tenho uma bucket list e tem um item dela que eu… adicionei recentemente.

— Hm, é?

— S-sim. Ok, talvez não tão recentemente. Adicionei o item no começo do ano, depois daquela briga que tivemos. A última. E depois adicionei mais algumas coisas, porque eu não tenho limites para essa bucket list e eu sou idiota demais para concretizar esses desejos.

— Qual é o item, Sehun?

— Eu gostaria de beijar um certo baixista antes de ir embora para a capital.

Prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes, buscando uma resposta coerente e diferente de _por favor faça isso, você é lindo e inteligente e incrível e eu quero isso mais do que tudo_. — O baixista tem nome?

— Nome e sobrenome. É Kim Jongin, um nome bonito para um homem mais bonito ainda. — Se aproximou dele até que, como havia acontecido outro dia, sentisse as pontas dos narizes se roçando em uma carícia gostosa. — Eu não sei como você está, mas eu não consigo aguentar mais essa vontade. A noite foi uma merda, um dos meus amigos mais próximos está mal e eu… Não sei. Só queria algo de bom. Só uma coisinha.

Puxou o corpo de Sehun para perto até que aquela distância fosse quase que inexistente, finalmente tomando coragem para deixar um beijo demorado nos lábios do maior. Debaixo do cobertor, as pernas estavam entrelaçadas e o peito de um estava contra o peito de outro; por um momento, Jongin achou que fosse possível que se sintonizassem até que se tornassem apenas uma pessoa, um coração. Os lábios e o rosto do mais novo era ambos macios ao toque, o que percebeu ao levar uma de suas mãos à bochecha, as pontinhas dos dedos sendo aquecidas imediatamente enquanto trocavam um beijo tão apaixonado que achava ser algo de outro mundo. Não conseguia entender como tinham chegado àquele ponto, não conseguia entender como algo tão bom tinha florescido em seu coração todo remendado, como uma flor nascendo em meio ao asfalto.

Algumas coisas estavam além da compreensão de Kim Jongin, e soube que estava regando aquela flor delicada quando recebeu um sorriso tímido — ainda não tinha se acostumado a esses momentos em que Sehun demonstrava algo além da atitude sempre determinada — do maior. Também tinha regado-lhe quando se abraçaram várias vezes no passado, quando trocaram mensagens de madrugada e em muitos outros momentos.

— Você poderia ter realizado esse item bem antes. — Sussurrou, se aconchegando no peito do guitarrista.

— Eu poderia. Mas talvez fosse algo apressado e… gosto de imaginar que tudo acontece na hora certa e por algum motivo.

Ele tirou, do bolso do casaco que Jongin usava, uma outra foto revelada.

— O que é?

Virou a foto para que visse; tinha revelado há algumas semanas, logo depois do primeiro show do Nebula na festa do ginásio, em que tocaram Whitesnake. Era uma foto do mais velho em cima do palco, sorrindo para o público enquanto tocava. A foto era bonita, muito bonita aos olhos de Sehun. — Tirei ela porque eu senti algo muito especial nessa hora. Essa música é muito especial. Não sei bem quando me caiu a ficha de que estava apaixonado por você, mas eu tenho carregado essa foto comigo.

— Você vai me fazer chorar, idiota. — Deu um tapinha no ombro do maior, ainda olhando para a foto. — Eu ‘tô bonitão nessa foto.

— Não fale como se fosse algo inédito. Eu quero pedir uma coisa para você, Jongin. Ah, e não pense que vou te dar essa foto. — Tornou a guardá-la dentro do casaco. — Quero que você passe as próximas férias comigo. Depois da formatura, é claro.

— Com você? Como assim?

— Eu vou me formar junto com o Chanyeol e o Baekhyun. Na mesma noite eu vou viajar para a capital, para o apartamento que vou alugar perto da faculdade. Vou entender se não puder, mas eu gostaria muito de passar esse tempo com você.

— Claro, claro. Eu vou com você. — Sorriu para ele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos claros. — Tenho que voltar antes do fim das férias por causa da agenda do Nebula, mas eu posso ir.

— Então isso risca outro item da minha lista.

— Quantos itens têm a ver comigo?

Sehun riu, meio constrangido.

— Desde que me apaixonei por você, todos os itens são coisas que eu poderia fazer sozinho, mas que gostaria de compartilhar com você. Vai ter que me aguentar, Jongin.

Aproveitaram juntos aquele fim de noite primaveril, cuja brisa ainda trazia resquícios do inverno rigoroso que tiveram antes. Quando o verão retornasse, assistiria seus dois melhores amigos e sua paixão se formarem e seguirem caminhos conhecidos e desconhecidos. A ideia de ficar um ano atrás lhe assustava mais do que nunca, mas tratou de enfiar ela de volta às profundezas de sua mente.

Por hora, se contentaria com aquela simplicidade do balançar da rede, com a maresia que chegava junto com a brisa e com o calor que trocavam por baixo da coberta, silenciosos, concentrados em apontar para estrelas que brilhavam no céu.

♪

Estavam a alguns dias de distância do festival de verão quando Baekhyun resolveu contar a verdade para Chanyeol e Jongin.

Os três estavam juntos ensaiando o setlist que tocariam quando recebeu uma mensagem de Yixing. Desde que o garoto havia saído do hospital estava sempre de olho em sua saúde, com medo de que algo de ruim acontecesse novamente. Deu uma olhada rápida no celular, mas era a hora errada. Eles estavam um pouquinho estressados com toda a pressão invisível que rolava entre eles e sobre eles, e o baterista estava especialmente mal humorado.

— Eu não acredito que você passou por cima do que estava falando para… olhar o celular. — Murmurou, ligeiramente magoado. Soube naquele exato momento que havia pisado na bola, gravemente.

— Me desculpa, Chan, é que eu estou falando com uma pessoa e estou preocupado.

Jongin fitou os dois, interrompendo o solo de baixo que praticava. Era engraçado observar que ele havia ido só de pijama para o ensaio por pura preguiça; de vez em quando sentava em uma das poltronas espalhadas na garagem e se encolhia todo, as mãos sumindo no meio das mangas de flanela xadrez. Era engraçado, senão fofo. Ele pareceu perceber que vinha uma discussão complicada pela frente e abaixou o instrumento, desistindo de ensaiar a composição que tinham terminado há meses e até então estavam hesitantes em mostrar.

— Eu estou preocupado com o que vai acontecer na sexta feira que vem, quando a gente subir no palco e tocar para um público maior do que o normal. — Seu tom saiu mais estressado, apesar de baixo, e jogou a caneta e o caderno por cima da mesa. — Me desculpa estourar assim mais uma vez, mas eu estou com medo.

— Tudo bem. Eu acho que está na hora de eu contar algo para vocês, embora eu imagine que vocês já suspeitem disso. — Riu de nervoso, tirando a jaqueta branca que tinha pegado emprestado do maior. — Meio que… estou namorando com uma pessoa? Não sei se esse é o nome, mas definitivamente seria um título que eu não me importaria em ter.

— Você está o quê?! Com quem? É uma garota? — Jongin gritou, animado, quase deixando cair a caixinha de suco de maçã que tomava.

Baekhyun riu baixinho daquela reação, cruzando os braços na frente do peito porque só de pensar em Yixing podia sentir o coração acelerar e pensava que os amigos seriam capazes de saber que estava escondendo aquilo. A reação de Chanyeol era completamente diferente; ele parecia saber daquilo há séculos. — Não é uma garota, Jongin. Na verdade é alguém que vocês conhecem. Eu e o Yixing estamos juntos. Não contei antes porque queria entrar em acordo comigo mesmo e entender o que está acontecendo e o que eu quero disso tudo.

— Caramba, Baek, isso é incrível. Gosto do Yixing, ele é gente boa e você merece alguém bom. — O baterista falou, sorrindo na direção do melhor amigo. — Eu já estava suspeitando porque você mudou bastante do dia para a noite, mas não queria comentar nada.

— É verdade, pensando agora, você está sempre de bom humor e querendo fazer coisas diferentes. E você chorou _muito_ naquele dia do acidente.

— Culpado. — Ergueu as mãos, rindo junto com os outros dois. Havia um certo alívio em saber que as pessoas mais importantes para si estavam aceitando tão bem o relacionamento. — No dia do acidente eu saí correndo para ir ver ele no hospital. Por isso que sumi no dia seguinte: passei metade dele dormindo, exausto.

— Estamos felizes por você, Baek. — Recebeu um abraço apertado dos dois ao mesmo tempo, sendo engolido pelos dois em um abraço de urso, que lhe sufocava de amor. — Ele te faz feliz?

Se afastaram para que o Byun respirasse e enxugasse uma lágrima _brega_ de felicidade. — Sim. Muito feliz.

— Então ele está aprovado. Agora chega de sentimentalismos e vamos voltar à escolha de uma música para o caso de pedirem bis.

Tornaram a se debruçar em cima do evento que prometia mudar o destino do Nebula como uma banda com o maior foco do mundo; Baekhyun estava aconchegado contra Chanyeol, em uma cena típica de quando precisavam decidir algo, e segura uma das mãos de Jongin, brincando distraidamente com seus dedos. Era muito fácil se fechar naquele mundinho seguro.

♪

Sentado em um banco no parque da cidade, Kim Jongin sentia-se estranhamente ansioso. A apenas um dia do festival de verão, tinha recebido uma mensagem de alguém que jamais esperaria ver de novo após o fim do quarto ano, e aceitara se encontrar com ele para conversar.

Sabia muito bem o assunto que permearia aquele diálogo e tinha deixado Sehun de sobreaviso, sabendo muito bem que em algumas horas estaria um pouco derrubado demais para ficar sozinho. No entanto, limitou-se a engolir aquela ansiedade e fitou Kyungsoo, que caminhava até si com passos tímidos e incertos. Ele havia sido extremamente seco ao pedir aquele encontro e isso tinha lhe deixado ainda mais curioso.

— Oi. — Murmurou o menor, sorrindo pequeno. Não era daqueles sorrisos confortáveis que amigos trocam de vez em quando: era forçado, talvez até um pouco _doloroso._

— Oi, Kyungsoo. — Foi um pouquinho para o lado, dando espaço para que ele sentasse ao seu lado. O Kim nem mesmo percebeu que tinha prendido a respiração, deixando um longo suspiro quando o garoto sentou-se no banco. Depois de inúmeras sessões de terapia ao longo das semanas anteriores, tinha aprendido a controlar seus problemas de raiva e impulsividade e, aos poucos, conseguia entender o motivo pelo qual havia ficado tão traumatizado ao ser rejeitado pelo antigo melhor amigo. Havia aprendido que o problema não residia no sentimento em si, mas sim na forma como os eventos tinham se desenrolado naquela noite, de maneira tão bruta e insensível. — Não esperava que fosse me chamar para conversar.

Kyungsoo evitou olhar para o mais novo, os olhos fixos nos próprios pés. Se olhasse de fora, pensaria que estava rezando ou algo do gênero. — Alguma hora eu tinha que falar com você, certo?

Mordeu o lábio inferior, percebendo o quanto ainda estavam magoados. Para Jongin, o tom do mais velho se assemelhava ao de alguém que estava passando por alguma tortura.

— Não precisa falar comigo se não tem de fato algo sincero a dizer. Não quero ser sua boa ação do dia. — Retrucou rispidamente antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de conter aquelas palavras, mas não chegava a se arrepender.

— Eu fui desonesto com você e comigo mesmo por um bom tempo, não é a boa ação do dia. Vou me mudar definitivamente para outro país e queria resolver as minhas pendências para tentar seguir em frente, e porque você merece ouvir um pedido de desculpas decente.

— Vai se mudar? Antes do quarto ano?

Deu de ombros, finalmente tomando a coragem necessária para encarar Jongin como se fossem o que realmente eram: adultos em uma conversa séria. O terceiro ano havia feito muito bem para si em termos de responsabilidade, coisa que não existia dentro de si desde que começou o ensino médio. Teve que apanhar muito até se enxergar como um ser que vive em sociedade e que não pode sair pisando nas pessoas, mas teve um empurrãozinho dos meninos do Rectenna, que suportaram seu jeito idiota desde o primeiro dia. Já conhecia Sehun desde o segundo ano, mas Yixing e Minseok também tinham sua parcela de culpa no cartório. Os três juntos tinham feito Kyungsoo mudar muito.

— Meu pai adoeceu e eu preciso voltar para Seul, para aprender a seguir seus passos com a empresa. Não era bem o que eu queria, mas eu sou obrigado a fazer isso. — Confidenciou, falando pela primeira vez da família. Quando eram amigos, por aquele período extremamente breve no primeiro ano, evitava revelar qualquer coisa sobre si que não fosse o necessário, que residia na superfície. Jongin assentiu, compreensivo até onde sua mágoa lhe permitia. — Eu não estou usando isso como desculpa, mas… eu fui criado com uma família muito rígida. Deve ter sido bem pior para a minha irmã, não à toa ela fugiu de casa no começo do ano, mas foi ruim o suficiente para mim. Até eu conhecer você, Kim Jongin, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo da vida. Então, sim, eu era um idiota manipulador que só se importava em conseguir dos outros o que eu não recebo em casa. E você me deu tudo aquilo e um pouco mais, e não soube lidar com isso.

Jongin não falava uma palavra sequer; com os olhos fixos no horizonte, nas árvores e em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o rosto dele, era um bom ouvinte e deixava que Kyungsoo esgotasse o que desejava falar.

— Você em muito pouco tempo fez com que eu me sentisse o centro do universo e era tudo o que eu mais queria, mas eu não… Nunca fui capaz de perceber que era algo muito unilateral, mesmo na amizade. Eu não fiz esforço algum, sempre foi você. E não sei como você se apaixonou por… isso.

— Realmente, você nunca foi dos mais esforçados. — Debochou, concordando com a fala do mais velho. Quando analisou o rosto de Jongin, encontrou olhos marejados e um nariz vermelho, como se segurasse o choro. Sua intenção com a conversa não era fazer com que ele ficasse mal, mas precisava tirar aquilo do peito.

— É. Eu mereço isso. Também me custaram alguns dias até perceber o que eu havia feito de errado, a respeito do tapa e do tratamento que lhe dei naquela festa, afinal não tem como eu perceber o que tem de errado no que eu faço quando eu apenas reproduzo o que acontece na minha casa. — Manteve a voz firme, tentando resgatar algum resquício de dignidade que ainda tinha. — Vê-lo se destruir com um comportamento que não era a sua cara me deixou desarmado e me fez começar a repensar e a aprender com os meus erros. Eu demorei quase três anos inteiros para perceber o que perdi e o quão miserável eu fiquei, e eu me odeio por isso. Não espero perdão, tampouco pena, porque sei que você não é mais… a pessoa que faria isso por mim. Quase me atrevo a dizer que não é mais o _meu_ Jongin.

Olhou para ele, ligeiramente enraivecido. Não sentia-se pertencente a Kyungsoo, mas sabia que aquela frase era irrefutável: quando eram apenas os dois, quando não havia Chanyeol, Baekhyun e nem Sehun, ele realmente era devoto ao mais velho daquela maneira.

— Eu sinto, sinto tanto por ter sido culpado de tanta mudança em você, Jongin. Você não faz ideia do quanto eu me arrependo de cada segundo daquela noite, e de todos os dias em que não te valorizei.

— Kyungsoo… Não precisa dizer que _sente muito_. Esse tipo de coisa não faz a menor diferença agora, entenda isso. Hoje em dia eu sei lidar com os meus demônios e sou amado. Pelos meus amigos, pelo meu namorado. Apesar de toda a merda que aconteceu, e não foi pouca, você não estragou a minha vida por não ter me valorizado porque eu encontrei pessoas que me deram esse valor e me ensinaram pouco a pouco a _me dar_ o meu devido valor. Agora, você se dá ao respeito? Você se valoriza agora? Se tornou alguém em quem outra pessoa poderia confiar?

— Acho que sim. Só o tempo irá dizer.

— Então pronto. Quando eu passei meses triste por causa da rejeição, por causa do tapa que levei, não esperava a porra de um pedido de desculpas. Eu só queria que você enxergasse o que fez e o porquê daquilo ter sido tão errado. Talvez por isso tenha demorado tanto tempo: você ainda estava pensando que a maior ferida que deixou em mim naquela noite foi a marca da tua mão no meu rosto. — Riu sarcástico, cuspindo as palavras sem qualquer receio. Havia remoído aquele discurso tantas vezes na terapia que o conhecia de cor. — Espero, se posso me permitir esperar algo de você, que nunca mais faça isso com ninguém.

— Eu não o farei.

— Que seja.

O jeito resmungão de Jongin era uma novidade; havia presenciado aquilo na época em que ele e Sehun brigavam constantemente, mas era muito mais ácido quando direcionado a si. — Bom, eu imagino que você queira que eu suma da sua frente.

— Nós dois sabemos que essa conversa acabou. Fico satisfeito por ouvir a sua versão da história e lamento que tenha sido difícil com a sua família, mas não acho que ainda tenhamos o que discutir.

Assentiu lentamente, sem saber o que sentia ao certo. Kyungsoo estava confuso porque nunca sabia o que esperar de uma conversa daquelas, e tivera treinamento suficiente com os amigos da banda: discutiram muitas vezes até chegarem a um ponto em que a convivência era suportável e gostosa. No passado, costumava pensar ter muito em comum com o mais novo, mas talvez fosse apenas seu jeito de espelhar o comportamento de Jongin para sentir alguma aceitação vinda do outro. Havia machucado ele o suficiente para uma vida inteira e não precisa ouvir aquilo em voz alta, podia perceber na forma como ele se encolhia um pouco em seu lugar, sempre temendo uma explosão como a que tivera naquela noite. Os olhos antes marejados tiveram alguma libertação, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto bonito.

— Eu deixei um convite com o Sehun. Com o meu cargo de vice presidente da empresa da família eu também recebi a obrigação de me casar e… Bem, ele é meu amigo. — Murmurou, buscando as palavras corretas para que não deixasse a situação repentinamente inflamada. — Você não precisa ir, se não quiser.

— Desculpa, eu não acho que é uma boa ideia. Não faço mais parte da sua vida, Kyungsoo, e vice-versa. Te desejo sorte, e isso é tudo o que posso fazer por você a partir de agora.

— Sorte. — Sua risada saiu mais amarga do que pretendia. — Não me parece muita sorte me casar às cegas e largar a garota com quem eu estava ficando por causa de obrigações, mas obrigado.

Não dirigiu nem mesmo um último olhar ao mais velho. — Sinto muito, Kyungsoo. Espero que fique bem e tente ter uma vida mais… feliz.

— Também espero o melhor para você, Jongin. Espero que o Nebula dê certo e que o Sehun seja bom com você.

Levantou-se do banco, fungando, e enxugou algumas lágrimas. Era duro demais ter que sair daquele jeito, mas sabia que acabaria chorando demais se continuasse ali ao lado do Kim, que emanava uma frieza similar à de um iceberg. Pior ainda: seria para ele como se estivesse tentando fazer o papel de vítima e era o que menos queria naquele momento. Portanto, se forçou a colocar as pernas para funcionar e saiu de perto, andando com certa pressa na direção da saída do parque enquanto deixava para trás três anos de confusão e mudanças. Jamais se apaixonou por Kim Jongin — como o mais novo tanto desejava quando eram melhores amigos —, mas nunca deixou de querer que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Do Kyungsoo saiu do parque, sentindo o peso das decisões que tinha tomado esmagando-lhe o peito como havia acontecido muitas vezes no passado.

Sehun chegou ao parque poucos minutos depois do fim da conversa e levou algum tempo até achar o namorado sentado no mesmo banco, o olhar vazio fixo nas flores aos seus pés enquanto lágrimas caíam por seu rosto de maneira quase que furiosa. Não hesitou em chegar e envolver ele em um abraço, envolvendo o menor e embalando o choro que não tinha nenhuma dor específica: ele só estava _aliviado_. Aliviado por finalmente poder deixar o primeiro ano para trás, em poder deixar Kyungsoo em uma parte de memórias agridoces, que não chegavam a ser boas e tampouco ruins. Elas apenas eram. Não seriam nunca mais.

♪

Ergueu o olhar para fitar sua imagem no espelho. Park Chanyeol podia sentir o estômago fraco por causa da ansiedade e seu rosto já maquiado — a pedidos de Baekhyun — estava coberto por uma fina camada de suor frio.

Nunca se imaginou ali, no banheiro do palácio da prefeitura, pensando em quebrar algumas coisas só para aliviar a vontade de sair correndo e desistir do festival que rolava a todo vapor no jardim do lado de fora, com todo mundo da cidade em que morava desde pequeno e alguns olheiros de faculdades e estúdios de música. Mas, estava ali. Estava ali, vestido com uma calça jeans preta que lhe apertava até o último filho que poderia ter enquanto vivo e uma camisa rosa e amarela de mangas curtas, abotoada até metade do peito em uma tentativa falha de arejar o corpo.

Em um dos quartos do palácio, tinham repassado trocentas vezes o que seria feito: desde a primeira música do setlist até a última, passando por quatro composições originais de Chanyeol. Sentia que seu futuro e o dos melhores amigos estava em jogo ali e não sabia como se acalmar com aquela ideia.

A porta do banheiro luxuoso se abriu, revelando um Kim Jongdae bem tranquilo.

Bom, o presidente do grêmio estava sempre tranquilo. E bonito. Encostou o corpo na pia e respirou fundo, se permitindo tirar uma casquinha, até duas. O menor estava usando um colar de ouro bem delicado por cima da camisa branca e usava um jeans clarinho todo rabiscado e desenhado; tinha deixado os meninos do Nebula fazer aquilo há alguns dias, quando acabou cedendo aos pedidos do Park e foi assistir a um ensaio. Estava impossivelmente bonito, os lábios bem desenhados abertos em um sorriso que irradiava felicidade. O Kim alcançou o amante e segurou suas mãos, nada surpreso ao sentir-las frias, geladas.

— Você precisa se acalmar um pouquinho, ainda faltam trinta minutos. Os meninos estão lá embaixo fazendo sala e logo o líder está se escondendo dos holofotes? Logo o capitão do time de basquete?

— Eu… Acho que desaprendi a lidar com toda essa euforia.

— Não se culpe, não é qualquer euforia. Eu sei que está se sentindo pressionado. — Acariciou o cabelo do maior, tentando ajeitar o penteado que ele havia desfeito em sua ida ao banheiro. O cabelo dele estava bonito, os fios castanhos descendo até os ombros largos, e Jongdae adorava vê-los livres. No entanto, sabia que aquilo às vezes atrapalhava Chanyeol enquanto tocava. — Quer que eu prenda?

— Não, acho melhor assim. Se eu bater cabelo bloqueia um pouco o que eu consigo enxergar e fica mais fácil enfrentar esse show.

— Bobo. — Empurrou-lhe de leve, rindo do comentário. — Não sei se vai adiantar muito, mas eu não posso me demorar porque precisam de você lá embaixo, então só quero que você saiba que… não precisa ser agora.

— Como assim?

— Vocês são ótimos, Yeol, e tudo bem se não acontecer agora. O sucesso vai alcançar vocês cedo ou tarde, então suba naquele palco e faça o que você faz de melhor nessas situações: se divirta. De verdade.

— Você está certo. — Murmurou, enxugando o suor das têmporas com as costas da mão antes de voltar a prestar atenção. Segurou a cintura do menor com alguma possessividade, como se fosse a última vez em que o segurava daquele jeito, e beijou-lhe como se seus lábios pegassem fogo e Jongdae fosse o último balde de água no mundo. Aquilo deixou o presidente do grêmio desconcertado e ele até fraquejou um pouquinho, só para ser amparado pelas mãos de Chanyeol, lhe trazendo de volta. Quando se afastaram, não conseguiu evitar sorrir. — Kim Jongdae, espero que saiba que é o meu amuleto da sorte. Consiga um bom lugar na primeira fileira, pode ser?

— Pode deixar, capitão. — Beijou-lhe a bochecha e os lábios mais uma vez até que fosse capaz de deixar o baterista ir embora do banheiro, onde permaneceu por uns bons instantes, ainda afetado pelo jeito imprevisível dele. Esperava que aquela conversa tivesse surtido algum efeito, ainda que momentâneo, em Chanyeol.

Iria pagar para ver.

[...]

Zhang Yixing estava na frente do palco, em uma cadeira de rodas e rodeado dos amigos. Foi a primeira coisa que Baekhyun notou quando subiu no palco com os melhores amigos para cumprimentar o prefeito, e tinha sorte de não estar com o microfone ou deixaria escapar um grito de felicidade extremamente vergonhoso. Não reparou na multidão que ultrapassava as três mil pessoas, entre jovens que estudavam com eles e idosos que moravam na cidade há muito tempo. Só viu ele, os vestígios do acidente ainda marcando o rosto bonito, com um sorriso no rosto que não se parecia em nada com o que havia visto no hospital apenas dois dias antes. Aquilo lhe deu alguma força maluca para se apresentar, um gás muito bem vindo.

Se posicionaram em seus lugares após serem anunciados com carinho pelo prefeito, e houve um momento em que o tempo parecia passar bem devagarinho; um momento em que seus ouvidos estavam tão cheios com os gritos da pequena multidão que nem mesmo sentia-se parte do próprio corpo. Foi somente quando ouviu o ruído alto das baquetas de Chanyeol, anunciando que o show começaria, que despertou daquele momento estranho e começou o _riff_ de introdução de _Modern Love_ , uma de suas preferidas do Bowie. Tinham mudado bastante o setlist até chegarem em um repertório bom.

Suas pernas se moviam automaticamente com a necessidade de preencher o palco com sua presença, vez ou outra parando para cantar junto com Jongin, que fazia o vocal principal da música por causa do timbre de sua voz, mais apelativo para aquele estilo de música. E podia perceber que as pessoas gostavam, muito mais do que imaginava, de suas danças malucas e sorrisos contagiantes. Ter dimensão daquilo era um pouco complicado, mas conseguiria fazer a equação quando tudo acabasse.

Emendou em _Best Of You_ , do Foo Fighters, a última música que tocariam antes de uma das composições de Chanyeol, sentindo-se como se estivesse no topo do mundo.

De fato, durante o show, o Nebula estava no topo do mundo.

_Meu coração está preso novamente_

_Mas eu me liberto_

_Minha cabeça está me dando vida ou morte_

_Mas eu não consigo escolher_

_Eu juro que nunca vou me entregar_

_Eu me recuso_

Em um desvio de script, os três cantavam juntos o refrão da música, puxando a multidão para um coro monossilábico inesperado até mesmo para a banda. E, quando piscou, Chanyeol percebeu que era a penúltima música. Uma hora inteira já havia se passado quando saiu de trás da bateria e pegou o violão esquecido no fundo do palco, ajeitando o instrumento contra o corpo e aproveitando para assentar o cabelo bagunçado atrás da orelha. Baekhyun deixou a guitarra de lado e sentou-se em um banquinho, o microfone ainda em mãos enquanto Jongin tomava seu lugar em um _cajón._ Normalmente seria o baterista a tomar as rédeas de instrumentos de percussão, mas aquele momento era um pouco diferente.

— Oi. — Sua voz saiu tímida, nitidamente ofegante, e não soube dizer se a gritaria era por causa do cumprimento ou por que o fato de ter saído da bateria significava que algo grande aconteceria. — Estão gostando do show? Espero que sim, porque essa é a penúltima música. Não me matem por isso! Eu quero usar essa oportunidade para ser um pouquinho sentimental e eu juro que vai ser rápido.

Os olhares de Sehun, Yixing e Minseok recaíram sobre Jongdae, que estava ao lado deles sem dar um pio. — Juro que não sei o que está acontecendo.

— É que esse ano foi o meu último ano na escola e… o que eu sei da vida? Eu tenho só dezenove anos. Mas, enfim, eu sei que as coisas poderiam ter sido piores. Esse ano foi incrível e eu conheci pessoas insubstituíveis, também vi as minhas amizades se fortalecerem a resistirem a algumas provas de fogo. — Riu de nervoso, os dedos batucando no violão. — E não sei o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, mas essa música foi feita para… todos. Todos que passaram por mim, pelo Jongin e pelo Baekhyun nesses últimos anos. Família, amigos e até mesmo — Seu olhar encontrou o de Jongdae, que lhe encarava com um sorriso orgulhoso. — novos e antigos amores. O nome da música é _Home_ , que significa bem mais do que casa.

Como não sabia mais o que dizer, abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, controlando o tremor das mãos antes de iniciar o dedilhado da música. A melodia era simples, mas era tão bonita que fazia com que sentisse um conforto absurdo. Um conforto que não imaginava ser possível sentir ali, quando estava praticamente nu em frente à multidão. A voz de Chanyeol se mesclou a de Baekhyun enquanto cantavam sobre uma noite entre pessoas queridas, sobre abrir mão de orgulhos quebrados e a entender uns aos outros.

Tinha composto aquela letra com muita coisa em mente; pensava em sua família, um pouco afastada por causa de animosidades estúpidas, em um Jongin quebrado por causa de brigas quase que milenares e em Baekhyun, que antes não parecia ser capaz de achar um lar em outras pessoas que não fossem seus melhores amigos — porque muitas vezes ele era o lugar comum entre eles, o ponto de convergência que mantinha aquele carinho pairando acima de qualquer desentendimento que podia acontecer entre Chanyeol e Jongin, a pessoa que ficava no meio da cama — até conhecer Yixing. Também pensou bastante em Kim Jongdae, com quem trocava uma briga fingida desde que entraram juntos na escola, e que tinha sido um dos pontos altos de seu ano até então. Entendia que não podia creditar a ele _todas_ as lembranças boas que levaria do quarto ano, mas boa parte era culpa dele. Era culpa do lar que havia encontrado no abraço do presidente do grêmio, do conforto e do calor com o qual era recebido sempre, fosse por meio de olhares, sorrisos ou beijos.

Sentia por Jongin, que ficaria no quarto ano sem ele, Baekhyun e Sehun, mas tinha a certeza de que muito mudaria na vida deles assim que pisassem para fora daquele palco; quando encarou o melhor amigo, ele fitava a si e ao Byun com um sorriso que não chegava a ser triste, mas que era traído por seus olhos marejados. Se o vocalista tivesse visto aquilo, talvez deixasse a voz falhar por um segundo, mas ele não viu porque olhava diretamente para o público, extremamente dedicado. Então aquela imagem ficou um segredo entre o Park e o Kim, um segredo que permaneceria gravado por anos, assim como guardaria o momento em que o baixista desenhou com os lábios um _eu amo vocês_.

♪

A garagem de Byun Baekhyun via uma festa pela primeira vez desde que havia nascido, há dezenove anos. Com a casa vazia, decidiu que seria boa ideia convidar os meninos do Rectenna, Junmyeon e Jongdae para uma social, que acabou virando uma festa onde as bebidas e comidinhas brotavam do chão. Mas a quantidade de pessoas nunca mudava, o que era bom.

O show no festival havia sido um sucesso sem precedentes — com direito a receberem do prefeito uma indicação de que seriam chamados para a festa de Natal que aconteceria no fim do ano — e todos estavam extremamente felizes com aquilo, principalmente Chanyeol, que achou que teria um infarto antes de subir no palco.

Encostado contra uma das mesas que tinha descido para a garagem ampla, se demorou em observar cada um dos convidados, um grupo muito estranho mas que parecia fluir bem no mesmo cômodo depois dos acertos que aconteceram ao longo do semestre. Jongin estava sentado e tomava só um pouco de refrigerante, conversando animado com Jongdae enquanto Kyungsoo e Sehun conversavam em um canto mais afastado. Chanyeol — que estava ao lado de uma garota que não conhecia e um Junmyeon muito animado — e Jongdae vez ou outra se encaravam, se distraíam um pouquinho na conversa que tinham e então sorriam antes de voltar a prestar atenção no que falavam. As últimas duas pessoas estavam juntinhas em um cantinho perto dos instrumentos, em seus próprios mundos, comandando a playlist da festa: era a primeira vez em que conhecia a namorada de Minseok, uma moça bonita intercambista que estava ficando no hotel da tia do garoto. A pele dela tinha um tom negro muito bonito, que combinava com os olhos do garoto que estava até todo corado de tão feliz que parecia enquanto conversavam em inglês. Sorriu e se desencostou, indo até a porta da garagem. Alguém tocava a campainha.

Abriu uma frestinha da porta, temendo ser algum vizinho reclamando do barulho, mas era apenas Yixing. Apenas, não. Escancarou a porta e saiu, feliz com aquela surpresa. Depois que se viram brevemente após o show, o maior havia ido ao hospital para pegar os resultados de um exame e não esperava que aparecesse por ali naquelas condições. Em seu colo trazia duas latinhas de uma _ice_ de morango e um suco de laranja de caixinha, um buquê de flores brancas por cima das bebidas.

— Espero não estar muito atrasado para o fervo. — Disse, recebendo um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. — Calma que o meu coração é fraco.

— Idiota… Pensei que não viria.

— Eu tinha que fazer um esforço para ver o meu astro do rock favorito, certo? — Yixing pegou as flores e as estendeu na direção do Byun. — Passei em casa para trocar de roupa e peguei esse buquê na floricultura da minha rua. Não sei se você gosta, mas é de coração.

— Sabe que eu gostaria de qualquer coisa que você me desse, não sabe? — Aceitou o buquê e o colocou contra o peito. — Vai ficar?

Ele olhou em volta, um pouco perdido. — Eu até queria, mas acho que vai ser meio difícil ficar aqui na garagem. Se eu tiver que ir ao banheiro fica meio complicado.

— Então vem, eu fico contigo em casa. — Fez menção de empurrar a cadeira de rodas e ajudou-lhe a subir a pequena ladeirinha que levava à entrada.

— Não vão dar falta de você? — Indagou, ligeiramente triste. — Não quero ser um estorvo.

— Não, Xing. Já passamos bastante tempo juntos e tenho certeza de que vão entender a situação. — Levou o outro até seu quarto, que ficava no térreo, acendendo as luzes e colocando o buquê dentro de uma jarra de vidro transparente antes de ir ao banheiro e enchê-la de água. Voltou ao quarto e deixou-a na mesa de cabeceira, sorrindo afetado. Yixing percorria o quarto inteirinho com o olhar, até que voltou a fitar o menor. — Você quer que eu te coloque na cama? Comigo?

— O gesso é meio pesado.

— Essa cadeira deve ser horrivelmente desconfortável, eu aguento um pouquinho de peso para deixar você melhor. — Disse com orgulho, se preparando antes de pegar o outro no colo com todo o cuidado do mundo. Os dias que passou no hospital tinham lhe feito emagrecer e o peso era bem menor do que imaginava; o pensamento lhe deixou um pouco triste, mas logo ignorou aquilo e o colocou em um dos lados da cama, deitando-se do outro lado logo em seguida. Yixing se virou de lado da melhor forma que podia, meio lento por causa do gesso, mas logo conseguiu se colocar na posição mais agradável possível: de frente para Byun Baekhyun. — Viu? Está melhor?

— Obrigado, Baek. — Agradeceu, buscando uma das mãos do menor e segurando-a, os dedos se entrelaçando com facilidade. — Estou feliz agora.

— Que bom, meu amor. — Sussurrou e deixou um beijo demorado nos lábios dele, saboreando cada pedacinho da boca de Zhang Yixing; tinha um gostinho de saudades, mesmo que tivessem feito aquilo há poucas horas enquanto roubavam docinhos da cozinha do palácio da prefeitura. Aquele beijo também esquentava seu coração de um jeito engraçado, porque ainda não tinha descoberto cada uma das sensações que tinha quando estava com ele. Tão acostumado a estar em sua zona de conforto, não esperava que fosse experimentar tudo de novo com ele, mas estava ali.

Ali, o corpo meio que por cima do corpo do outro, as mãos deslizando pela cintura magrela enquanto se banqueteava da pele macia do rapaz que, pouco a pouco, estava aprendendo a _amar_. E não se via sentindo aquilo por mais ninguém por um bom tempo, assim como não esperava ter tanta satisfação em arrancar aqueles suspiros de prazer de alguém, algo que fazia com que algo se acendesse dentro de si. Estava feito árvore de Natal por dentro, ansioso para que outras luzinhas se acendessem, mas o momento era frágil e deixou que ele ficasse mais suave, diminuindo suas investidas até que apenas estivesse acolhido contra o corpo quente de Yixing.

Terminaram a noite de um jeito sóbrio e caloroso, acalentados pelo rock alto que rolava na garagem da casa. Byun Baekhyun não escolheria terminar de outro jeito, velando um Zhang Yixing ainda debilitado em seu sono quieto.

Kim Jongin sabia que não era o fim, apesar do caráter melancólico de tudo o que acontecia; os melhores amigos se formariam em alguns meses e vez ou outra pensava que tudo tinha esse jeito estranho, de _adeus_ , e isso fez com que chorasse um pouquinho enquanto andava com Sehun até a praia. O Oh lhe abraçou de lado e sentiu-se um pouco culpado porque em algum tempo também estaria indo embora, de forma mais radical que a dos outros que apenas finalizariam o ensino médio. Não havia nada a ser feito a não ser esperar e rezar — coisa que não costumava fazer — para que tudo desse certo entre eles. Para que nunca mais tivesse que colocar lágrimas no rosto do namorado.

Park Chanyeol também não escolheria terminar um dia perfeito de outra forma, chegou a essa conclusão enquanto voltava para a casa do presidente do grêmio à pé, com Jongdae pendurado em suas costas enquanto corriam e cantavam alto pelas ruas vazias, alheios à vizinhança quase adormecida. Os dois estavam bêbados de álcool e de amor, por mais brega que fosse, e não parecia grande coisa a consequência daquele barulho todo.

No dia seguinte, continuariam sendo o Nebula. Muito mais maduros do que quando começaram o ano e com algumas responsabilidades a mais, obviamente.

Porém continuariam sendo os três garotos que encontraram um no outro um lugar para chamar de lar, um lugar que não tinha nenhum lugar fixo: era onde quer que estivessem.


End file.
